Merlin, Traga-me um Anjinho: Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal
by LettyHyuuga
Summary: TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA "Escutei como Potter respirava profundamente, como se estivesse com falta de ar. - Já pensou no que faria se tivesse uma segunda chance, Draco?"
1. Prólogo

**Olá! Estou com um novo projeto de tradução. É uma das minhas fanfics preferidas, a autora é uma amiga querida e a beta da versão em espanhol das minhas próprias fics. Espero que gostem dessa história maravilhosa tanto quanto eu.**

Autora: Bellatrix_2009

 **Beta do Original: Meliza Malfoy**

 **Link da Fanfic original, que só pode ser lida após vocês fazerem uma conta no fórum e serem aprovados por moderador.  
(Tirem os traços) ****http-:-/-/-las-lagrimas-del-fenix-.-foro-activo-.-com-/-forum**

Quando tinha onze anos era o menino mais antipático que havia no mundo inteiro. Cheio de mim mesmo e pedante como ninguém. Lucius tinha enchido minha cabeça com os ideais dos sangue puro e as diferenças de classes, há alguma coisa mais estúpida que essa?

Isso são só idiotices, quando alguém morre isso não tem a mínima importância, você é enterrado como todos os demais... e também não importa na hora de se apaixonar, o coração não enxerga. Você se esquece do dinheiro, da linhagem, da pureza do sangue e dos milhares de galeões que estão em seu cofre privado.

E eu me apaixonei como um idiota.

E com certeza já adivinharam de quem me apaixonei, não é?

Sim, do estúpido Potter, por que o maldito testa rachada tinha que ficar tão gostoso?

Ele veio visitar Azkaban essa manhã, ele e a sangue ruim Granger estão trabalhando num projeto para melhorar as condições dos presos... por isso, hoje nos permitiram tomar banhos, seguramente para que o maravilhoso salvador do Mundo Mágico não tenha que ter o trabalho de franzir o nariz para os cheiros indesejáveis.

Por acaso não podia evitar ser o herói?

Bem, não estou reclamando, graças a ele estou vivo, claro que isso é discutível, alguns pensariam que estar em Azkaban é a pior coisa do mundo... e efetivamente é, mas morrer entre as chamas do Fogo Maldito, que te queima por horas antes da morte seria pior.

Sim, sou um pouquinho covarde quando se trata de dor. As cruciatus que Lucius me lançava me deixaram quase imune, mas morrer queimado? Diabos, minha resistência não era para tanto... E então ele chegou, o maldito testa rachada, em seu cavalo branco, nesse caso uma vassoura velha, como o príncipe encantado para salvar a princesa... Caramba, isso soou mal. Então, reformulando, simplesmente para me salvar, evitando as chamas e me estendendo a mão. O que mais eu poderia fazer?

Bem, nada. Segurei sua mão e subi na vassoura, me agarrando a seu corpo como se fosse uma sanguessuga... isso foi minha perdição.

Apesar do fogo, dos gritos e das caras furiosas de Granger e Weasley, meus sentidos despertaram mesmo com o terror que sentia naqueles momentos.

Seu corpo forte, sua bunda dura e esse cheiro que desprendia o maldito garoto... cheiro, que apesar da fumaça que estava invadindo a Sala dos Requerimentos por causa de todo o lixo que estava se queimando, acumulado por gerações de estudantes, chegava ao meu nariz sem nenhum tipo de restrição, um cheio almiscarado de lavanda e grama fresca, de suor de homem jovem e limpo... o cheiro de Potter, que eu já tinha percebido muitas vezes antes quando trocávamos socos, mas que nunca tinha associado a um corpo bonito e desenvolvido como o do herói.

E então, vê-lo se livrar do maldito mostro que me levava para a cama quando queria foi o golpe final. Potter tinha me salvado duas vezes em só um dia, e claro, passar cinco anos em Azkaban faz com que você idealize suas recordações, e foi o que eu fiz.

Foi um jeito de continuar lúcido, me apeguei a esse breve momento, quando estava agarrado ao corpo do Príncipe Encantado que me resgatou... mas, vê-lo essa manhã foi como se o mundo tivesse deixado de girar, e me dei conta que de tanto pensar nele e evocar todas as recordações tinha feito que me apaixonasse realmente por ele.

Nos fizeram sair para os corredores e ele passou entre nós, não sei se me olhou quando passou ao meu lado, mas eu sim o olhei com dissimulo, tive que tragar saliva e piscar rápido para evitar as lágrimas que queriam cair dos meus olhos, a solidão de Azkaban pode fazer estragos em seu autocontrole, e ver o objeto de seus desejos mais forte e mais belo que nunca, então...

O vi se deter no fim do corredor, e nos ordenaram voltar as celas. Me virei para escapar rapidamente, já sei que soa covarde e tudo isso, mas era difícil saber que o homem por quem você está apaixonado está vendo como te transformaram numa merda, por muito ódio que ele tenha sentido por mim durante toda a sua vida.

\- Malfoy.

A voz do guarda fez com que eu me detivesse imediatamente na porta da minha cela, sequer tive coragem de levantar a cabeça.

\- Sim?

\- Siga-me.

A ordem foi como uma balde de água fria. Segui-lo? Para onde?

Porém, obedeci docilmente. Não obedecer significava passar a noite na cama de algum dos guardas, isso eu sabia bem. Não que já tivesse passado por isso, mas enquanto pudesse evitar, evitaria.

Tinha evitado durante cinco anos e sequer Potter ia me fazer deixar de evitar, já tinha tido o bastante na minha vida quando passei pela cama do Lorde desde que tinha quinze anos.

Soube em seguida que íamos seguir a Potter e Granger, que caminhavam um pouco mais adiante que a gente.

Me fizeram entrar em um quarto onde interrogavam aos prisioneiros, e que funcionava de enfermaria ao mesmo tempo.

Ao entrar, não pude evitar lançar uma olhada dissimulada no espelho e ajeitar uma mecha do meu longo cabelo que tampava meus olhos. Naquela rápida olhada, vi que os anos não haviam sido generosos comigo... como haviam sido com o par de heróis, que seguramente estavam desfrutando a visão do meu corpo magro graças a má alimentação, do meu cabelo longo que chegava até a cintura, mas cheio de nós e sujo. E das várias rugas que as intermináveis horas de insônia tinham deixado ao redor dos meus olhos. Eu parecia um homem muito mais velho, e suspirei ao pensar que só tinha vinte e três anos, como estaria aos trinta? Como um velhinho de setenta?

\- Ei... Malfoy, pode se sentar na nossa frente?

A hesitação e a amabilidade na voz do herói me desconcertaram por alguns segundos, mas me lembrando das camas dos guardas, me sentei rapidamente em frente a eles, de qualquer maneira, eram as ordens, certo? Foi quando notei que estávamos sozinhos.

\- Malfoy, alguns slytherins que não participaram ativamente na guerra e que começaram a voltar do exílio vieram falar comigo.

Sequer levantei a cabeça, mantive meu olhar fixo nas minhas mãos, que retorcia inevitavelmente uma contra a outra com nervosismo e frustração.

\- Não vou depor contra nenhum deles. - Me surpreendi ao ouvir o som rouco e ardido da minha própria voz, seguramente porque nunca a usava.

\- Claro que não, quer dizer... não viemos por isso. - Murmurou Granger, sua voz soava contrariada e nervosa.

\- Eles me disseram... - Potter pareceu inseguro e ainda assim não me atrevi a olhar seu rosto. - Bom, já sabe que seu pai passou pelo beijo do dementador?

\- Já sei. - Disse, friamente. - E também sei que minha mãe se suicidou na mansão faz alguns anos, era isso o que tinham para me dizer? - Perguntei, e minha voz saiu carregada de rancor, mamãe tinha se salvado de Azkaban graças a Potter, que declarou a seu favor no julgamento, o agradeci naquele momento, mas, ela estava morta de qualquer maneira e não era justo que tripudiassem com a minha dor.

\- Não, não era isso. - Potter disse, sua voz soou um pouco dura.

\- Então, o quê? - Minha curiosidade ganhou.

\- Ela tentou interceder a seu favor, mas o Wizengamot não quis escutá-la, era sua mãe e...

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

\- Quero voltar para minha cela. - Disse, com um sussurro abafado. - Podem terminar com isso rápido? Escutarei todos os insultos que me disserem, mas não fiquem com rodeios.

\- Só queremos que responda algumas perguntas, Malfoy... de verdade, não queremos te insultar, só que nos responda, certo?

Suspirei, tenho certeza que eles viram isso perfeitamente. Pigarreei para clarificar um pouco a voz.

\- Certo, mas com a condição que digam aos guardas que me comportei bem.

Atrevi-me a olhá-los de soslaio e vi como trocavam um olhar irritado.

\- Algum deles te tocou? - Potter perguntou, com a voz um pouco alterada, como se estivesse com muita raiva.

\- Ainda não, e quero seguir evitando isso. - Respondi.

Escutei como Potter também limpava garganta para clarear a voz.

\- Não se preocupe com isso... não vai acontecer, pelo menos é o que espero. - Desta vez sim o olhei no rosto e com raiva, ainda que na mesma hora tive que dissimular como babei ao vê-lo ali, tão másculo e tão bonito.

\- Vá direto ao ponto, Potter, assim terminamos com isso de uma vez.

\- Bem, então... Adrian Pucey me disse que quando Voldemort te deu a missão de deixar os comensais invadirem e tentar matar Dumbledore que você se negou, e que então ele ameaçou matar Narcissa.

Desviei o olhar de seu rosto, de que servia isso agora? No entanto, respondi com sinceridade, apesar das recordações dolorosas que voltaram a minha mente.

\- Sim, tive que aceitar. - Disse, sucintamente, do que servia que Potter soubesse de todo o medo que tinha passado aqueles três anos?

\- Eh... disse também... que Voldemort te estuprou... - Levantei-me rigidamente e virei as costas para eles, tive que abraçar a mim mesmo. Como era possível que Adrian tivesse contado isso para que pudessem me machucar ainda mais? - ... na frente dos outros comensais. - Potter terminou.

Inspirei o ar com força e caminhei até a porta, tentei abri-la para escapar para a segurança da minha cela, talvez a cama de um guarda não fosse tão ruim quanto aquilo, mas a porta estava selada com magia.

\- Malfoy?

\- Sim. - Respondi. - Está feliz agora? Já posso ir?

\- Malfoy, de verdade...

\- Sim, fui a puta do Lorde Escuro durante quase três anos... Por acaso isso vai aumentar anos a minha condenação? Quarenta não são suficientes? Não se preocupe, Potter, não vou sair, ninguém vive tanto em Azkaban. - Amaldiçoei minha falta de auto controle, porque sentia as malditas lágrimas caindo dos meus olhos. Ali estava o homem que eu amava, cutucando a ferida sem compaixão, será que não era suficiente que eu morresse em Azkaban? Maldito Adrian, o que pretendia ao contar isso? Será que tinha feito alguma coisa para que quisesse se vingar de mim?

\- Olha, Malfoy, isso que estamos conversando não sairá daqui, ninguém vai saber, nós...

\- Que grande consolo! - Exclamei, sem poder evitar.

Escutei como Potter respirava profundamente, como se estivesse com falta de ar.

\- Já pensou no que faria se tivesse uma segunda chance, Draco?

Deixei de chorar quase sem me dar conta, assombrado pelo fato de ele ter me chamado pelo meu nome. Me virei para eles, que pareciam ansiosos.

\- Segunda chance? - Perguntei, não sabia bem do que diabos estavam falando.

\- Faria alguma coisa diferente se pudesse?

Potter estava se aproximando de mim, e eu dei alguns passos para trás, lamentavelmente trombei contra a porta do quarto.

\- Pare de zombar, Potter. - Sussurrei, sentindo como as lágrimas caiam dos meus olhos novamente.

\- Só uma chance, Draco, só uma, para mudar tudo...

\- Me deixe voltar para a minha cela, Potter.

\- Só uma chance para que eu possa te amar como eu te amo sem sofrer porque você está trancado aqui.

Fechei os olhos com força e solucei, será que estava ficando louco?

\- Não peço que esteja comigo, só quero te ver feliz, com quem seja e onde seja, Draco... só uma chance para mudar a sua vida, você aceitaria?

\- Sim, aceitaria, gryffindor idiota... você descobriu, certo? Como? Legimência? Por isso está zombando de mim? Isso é baixo, Potter, não pensei que fosse assim.

Potter me olhou com aqueles lindos olhos esmeralda, que mostravam confusão.

\- Descobrir? - Perguntou, sua voz era só um sussurro.

\- Como vocês descobriu que estou apaixonado por você, maldito cara rachada? - O empurrei para longe de mim e o vi esboçar o sorriso mais lindo que já tinha visto na minha vida.

\- Só uma chance, Draco, se lembre, só uma... - Disse, se aproximando rapidamente e segurando meus braços. - Se é verdade o que você diz, vou estar te esperando, Draco, prometo. - Me deu um beijo suave nos lábios. - Só me dê essa poção quando fizer vinte e três anos, se ainda me amar. - O olhei com confusão. - Aproveite essa chance, Draco, porque não haverá outra. - Ele pendurou algo no meu pescoço, tudo foi girando ao meu redor e vi Granger e Potter desaparecendo diante dos meus olhos.

 **Só um recado, no Fórum do Dragão temos um reduto de fics, e é onde a autora posta mais.**

 **A próxima postagem dessa tradução será no dia 31/10, exclusivamente no Evento de Halloween desse fórum. se quiserem conhecer o fórum e ler antes dos demais sites, deixo o link da tradução aqui.**

 **http(tireoespaço):/(tireoespaço)/(tireoespaço)laslagrimasdelfenix(tireoespaço).(tireoespaço)forumfree(tireoespaço).(tireoespaço)it(tireoespaço)/(tireoespaço)?t(tireoespaço)=(tireoespaço)73196206(tireoespaço)#entry(tireoespaço)599745924**

Nos lemos por ai.


	2. Capítulo 1

Quando abri os olhos, olhei tudo com confusão, o lugar era terrivelmente familiar, não estava na loja de Madame Malkin? O que eu fazia ali em vez de Azkaban?

Comecei a olhar ao redor e encontrei um espelho, o meu queixo caiu e vi a mim mesmo pasmo... mas, com só onze ou doze anos... parecia um anjinho, com esses cabelos loiros, essa pele suave e aveludada, sem todas as rugas que tinha visto só alguns momentos antes no espelho daquele quarto em Azkaban.

Levantei a mão e acariciei meu rosto, tentando me assegurar que tudo não era produto da minha imaginação ou se não estava sonhando na minha cela, como tantas outras vezes.

Tive que me beliscar forte, e deixei sair um gemido de dor, olhei meu braço e quando afastei a manga rapidamente, estava vermelho pelo beliscão e certamente teria um hematoma feio, mas não tinha rastros da marca negra.

Nesse mesmo momento, escutei a voz de Madame Malkin.

\- Hogwarts, querido? Tenho muitos por aqui... de fato, outro jovenzinho está tirando as medidas agora.

Draco viu aquele menininho mal vestido, mas com os olhos mais lindos que já tinha visto em sua vida, inconscientemente levou sua mão aos lábios se lembrando do suave toque dos lábios de Harry, piscando nervoso.

\- Olá, você também vai pra Hogwarts?

\- Sim. - A cálida, mas ainda infantil, voz do futuro Gryffindor fez com que seu corpo tremesse, não sentia desejo físico, e se obrigou a lembrar que não podia sentir porque nesse momento só tinha onze anos.

\- Meu pai está na loja ao lado e minha mãe foi ver varinhas. - Disse, sem me dar conta. - Logo vou levá-los pra ver vassouras de corrido. Não seu porque os alunos do primeiro ano não podem ter uma própria... - Me detive por um momento, isso estava errado, estava soando tão pedante e convencido como eu me lembrava. - Mas, deve ter uma razão, certo?

Vi como o menino na minha frente relaxava o cenho que tinha começado a franzir e me sorria timidamente.

\- Bem, creio que esperarei até que esteja no segundo ano, como todos os outros. - Acrescentei. - Você tem vassoura própria? - Sabia que não, porque Harry tinha vivido entre os trouxas, mas não sabia como seguir a conversa.

\- Não. - Me respondeu o menino, apagando o sorriso.

\- Você não joga quadribol, então.

\- Não. - Me respondeu novamente, e vi a confusão em sua cara, certamente nem sabia do que eu falava naquele momento.

\- Eu sim. - Disse, nervosamente. - Meu pai diz que seria um crime se não me escolhessem para jogar pela minha casa... - Droga, já estava fazendo de novo. - Mas, deve ter outros tão bons quanto eu, e... já sabe em que casa vai estar?

\- Não.

\- Bom, ninguém sabe realmente até que chegar lá, mas eu vou ser de Slytherin. - Minha voz soou entristecida e Potter me olhou confuso. - Toda a minha família foi para lá... ainda que Hufflepuff, o que acha de Hufflepuff?

\- Mmm... - Ele respondeu e entendi que não sabia, de novo, do que eu falava.

\- Meu pai diz que Hufflepuff é a pior... mas já não sei... Nossa, olha aquele homem! - Droga, ter onze anos de novo me fez ver Hagrid com medo, e sem querer apontei para ele como tinha feito muitos anos atrás. Segurava dois sorvetes e sorria para Potter com alegria.

\- Esse é Hagrid. - Disse, com voz alegre, certamente porque finalmente sabia uma coisa que eu não, bem, pelo menos naquele tempo. - Trabalha em Hogwarts.

\- Oh, ouvi falar dele. É uma espécie de zelador, não? - Tarde demais me lembrei que isso ia chatear Potter, e que me olharia com nojo.

\- É o Guarda-Bosque. - Me respondeu secamente, falei rápido para emendar o deslize:

\- Sério? Isso é genial.

\- É, não é?

\- Sim, deve conhecer um monte de criaturas interessantes. - Menti, tentando não me lembrar dos Scregutos de rabo explosivo ou do Hipogrifo idiota.

\- Ele é brilhante.

\- Claro que sim. - Disse, tentando não rir. - Por que está aqui com você? Onde estão seus pais? - Sabia que o entristeceria, mas se não perguntasse seria suspeito.

\- Estão mortos.

\- Oh, sinto muito. - Disse, e me dei conta que nessa ocasião, sim sentia muito, porque sabia a falta que tinham feito para Potter. Esperei que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

\- Você gosta dos trouxas?

\- Não. - Respondi, sinceramente, e ele sorriu um pouco.

\- Meu pai era um mago e minha mãe uma bruxa. - Disse, me olhando fixamente.

\- Meu pai diz que, realmente não deveriam deixar de entrar os outros, o que você acha? Ele diz que não são como nós, que não os educaram com os nossos costumes. Alguns nunca tinham ouvido falar de Hogwarts até que receberam a carta, imagine só. - De novo, me detive, inseguro, o olhei e vi seu rosto sério. Mas, pode ser que o meu pai esteja errado. O que você acha?

Mas antes que Potter pudesse me responder, Madame Malkin disse:

\- O seu já está pronto, querido.

Vi Harry descer do pedestal.

\- Bem, te verei em Hogwarts, eu suponho. - Disse, para saber se pelo menos me diria seu nome, mas ele só agitou a mão e deixou escapar um leve sorriso, e saiu da loja.

O vi pegar o sorvete das mãos do semi-gigante e se afastar com ele com uma expressão séria.

Diabos, parecia que tinha onze anos de novo, mas me lembrava de tudo que tinha acontecido antes e isso era desconcertante, e ainda que ver o Gryffindor dessa vez fez com que meu coração batera apressado, naquele momento estava feliz, Harry Potter tinha sorrido para mim.

Desci da plataforma quando Madame Malkin tirou minha túnica.

\- Algo mais, querido?

\- Não, isso é o suficiente. - Disse, baixinho, sem conseguir tirar os olhos da janela, mesmo que não pudesse ver o Gryffindor.

\- Mas sua mãe disse que... - Ela começou, e me lembrei que além das túnicas da escola, tinha comprado um monte de coisas daquela vez, coloquei a mão no bolso e achei um monte de galeões nela, tinha pelo menos uma hora antes que meus pais voltassem por mim.

\- Não, só isso, volto para pegar logo. - Disse e saí correndo apressadamente da loja. Olhei para os dois lados da rua, não me lembrava exatamente onde tinha visto, mas certamente tinha que estar ali.

Me dirigi a um par de garotos que pareciam mais velhos que eu, e andavam com a mãe e vestiam roupa muggle.

\- Com licença. - Disse, me colocando diante da mulher.

\- Que menino mais lindo! - Ela exclamou, e evitei rodar os olhos quando muitos dos que passavam viraram para vê-lo.

\- Obrigado. - Murmurei, e senti que corava até as orelhas. - Queria saber, como posso mudar meus galeões por dinheiro muggle?

Ela pareceu surpresa.

\- Mas você não pode ir ao mundo muggle sozinho, é muito novinho. - Amaldiçoei em silêncio, me lembrando rapidamente que só tinha onze anos.

\- Ah! - Disse como se fosse uma criança, e me dei conta que tinha feito um tremendo beicinho.

\- O que quer comprar?

\- Quero um desses. - Disse, apontando para o jeans que um dos meninos usava.

\- Então para isso não precisa sair do Beco Diagonal. - A senhora disse, amavelmente, me tomou pelos ombros e me guiou. - No final da rua, quase ao lado do Olivaras tem uma lojinha pequena, eles vendem.

\- Obrigada. - Disse, com meu melhor sorriso.

\- Tenha cuidado, certo? - Ela me disse, séria.

\- Vou ter. - Assegurei, me lembrando de cada minuto que só tinha onze anos, e que como tinha aprendido com Potter, conseguiria mais coisas com um sorriso do que com o gesto austero que meu pai tinha me ensinado.

A mulher me devolveu o sorriso, e comecei a correr, vi pelas janelas um pouco sujas, que Harry estava no Olivaras, mas não parei, encontrei a lojinha, onde tinha uma garota jovem atendendo, e acho que me reconheceu.

\- O que faz um Malfoy na minha loja? - Perguntou, com o cenho franzido. E sim, tinha me reconhecido.

Esbocei meu melhor sorriso.

\- Quero dois desses. - Disse, apontando para os jeans dobrados na vitrine. - E duas dessas. - Exclamei, feliz, ao ver as camisetas que o gryffindor usava, mas mais bonitas.

A garota me olhava confusa, mas como nunca deixei de sorrir, por fim ela também o fez, e fez um gesto para que a seguisse. Ao final, terminei comprando muitas coisas, mas quando ela me entregou os pacotes vi um problema, e meu sorriso se apagou da minha cara, ela me olhou confusa.

\- O que foi?

\- Meu pai vai me matar. - Disse, com horror.

\- Ah! - Ela meditou por alguns minutos. - Os encolheremos, ok? Suponho que quer as roupas para Hogwarts, não é? - Assenti. - Então, quando chegar lá, é só pedir para um dos professores que as retorne para o tamanho normal.

\- Obrigado. - Disse, e claro, não ia precisar de um professor, era um feitiço simples que dominava perfeitamente. Ela os encolheu e eu os envolvi num lenço e os coloquei no bolso da túnica. - Você foi muito amável, senhorita, voltarei quando possa. - Disse, sem deixar de sorrir.

Depois de poucos passos fora da loja, vi meus pais, parecia que me procuravam e minha garganta se apertou, senti um nó quando tentei engolir saliva. Estavam iguais a quando os recordava em Azkaban, tão jovens e cheios de vida. Meu pai ainda tinha esse olhar carinhoso, que foi se apagando com os anos, enquanto sentia como esse monstro retornava, e que desapareceu quando o Lorde me levou para sua cama.

Muitas vezes me perguntei se o olhar de ódio que meu pai tinha nos últimos anos em que estivemos juntos era porque eu não tinha cumprido suas expectativas ou porque o Lorde tinha me transformado em seu amante e ele não pôde me proteger, muitas vezes quis saber a resposta nas longas noites em Azkaban.

Muitas vezes chorei, me agarrando a ideia que era a última opção, que meu pai me amava tanto quanto eu sempre o amei.

\- Dragão! - A voz sempre doce da minha mãe para mim, fez com que me lançasse em seus braços, soluçando, escondi minha cabeça em seu peito, tinha sentido muita falta dos seus carinhos nesses cinco anos.

\- Você se perdeu, Draco? - A voz do meu pau soava doce, carinhosa, enquanto acariciava meu cabelo. - Já não precisa, chorar, mas da próxima vez, não se mova do lugar onde te deixarmos, certo?

Meu pai tinha se ajoelhado, e me virado de frente para ele, limpando com seus polegares as lágrimas que escorriam pelas minhas bochechas.

\- Está tudo bem, Dragão, eu nunca deixaria que alguma coisa ruim acontecesse com você. - Meu pai disse, sorrindo.

O abracei pelo pescoço.

\- Me prometa.

\- Eu prometo, pequeno. - Meu pai sorriu.

\- Me desculpe, pai. - Pedi com veemência e ele me olhou com surpresa.

\- Não tem que se desculpar, meu Dragão.

Mas, eu sabia que tinha muito o que perdoar no futuro, que causaria mais desgostos que nunca antes na vida. E sem querer, esse dia soube a resposta que pedi durante cinco anos na minha cela, chorando naqueles trapos sujos.

Meu pai me amava... só esperava que seguisse amando depois do que eu ia fazer.

\- O que meu pequeno quer fazer agora? - Perguntou minha mãe, com doçura.

\- Vassouras não. - Meu pai me advertiu. - Te comprarei uma no próximo verão, certo? Uma de último modelo. - Terminou, sussurrando para que a minha mãe não nos escutasse.

\- Certo. - Meu pai me olhou surpreso, certamente porque a birra que esperava nunca chegou. - Podemos comprar minha varinha, então? E depois tomar sorvetes na Florish e Botts? Por favor?

Tanto meu pai quanto a minha mãe me olharam com surpresa, e vi o gesto que minha mãe fez, como se quisesse colocar a mão na minha testa.

\- Perfeito, compraremos sua varinha, e logo vamos tomar sorvetes. - Meu pai disse, estendendo a mão com receio, mas eu a agarrei e apertei com força. Como em um sonho, me lembrei que na primeira vez, não tinha segurado a mão de nenhum deles, e os tinha advertido irritado, antes de sair da mansão que já não era uma criança. Mas, de verdade, a única coisa que desejava no mundo nesse momento era me agarrar a eles e não soltar nunca mais.

Agarrei a mão de mamãe e os puxei até a loja de Olivaras para comprar minha varinha, tinha sentido muita saudade dela durante cinco longos anos, sempre me perguntando se Potter a teria guardado.

 **E esse foi o primeiro capítulo! Espero que estejam gostando da fic da Bella como eu.**

 **Nos lemos logo, beijos!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Aqui está o terceiro capítulo, aproveitem a leitura!**

Foi a melhor tarde que me lembrava de toda a minha vida, mais ainda, acho que nunca tive uma tarde como aquela, às vezes, ter tudo te faz acreditar que só ter dinheiro pode comprar qualquer coisa, mas não é verdade. Em Azkaban aprendi que as coisas materiais não tem importância, a menos que tenham algum tipo de valor sentimental.

Bom, também conta que sou um menino de onze anos, não é? Mas, pela primeira vez que tive essa idade, nunca me dei conta de que a vida é muito curta e que aproveitar nossos entes queridos a todo momento, porque nunca sabemos quando não vão mais estar com a gente.

Por isso, não deixei de segurar as mãos dos meus pais enquanto caminhávamos no Beco Diagonal de um lado para o outro. Vi a Potter algumas vezes com Hagrid, coisa que não tinha acontecido na primeira vez, mas, fiquei horas comprando roupa na vida anterior, e ele segurava uma linda coruja branca... Hedwig.

Mesmo que Potter não tivesse sabido nunca, eu adorava sua coruja, às vezes me esgueirava até o corujal só para vê-la, com o tempo ficamos amigos. Se Potter tivesse descoberto, com certeza a sacrificaria por ser uma traidora!

Às vezes, me perguntei em Azkaban o que tinha acontecido com ela. Parecia uma coruja um pouco fora do comum, parecia que entendia quando falava com ela. Senti sua falta no sétimo ano, claro que não tinha confessado para ninguém, mesmo que tivessem me torturado, diabos, era a coruja de Potter!

Sem me dar conta, sorri um pouco deslumbrado, pensando que poderia voltar a ficar amigo dela, teria um pouco de companhia, depois de tudo. Meu pai, que tinha seguido a direção do meu olhar, me sorriu com cumplicidade.

\- Já que não posso te comprar a vassoura de corrida que queria, quer uma coruja como essa?

\- Não, meu bufo é o suficiente, papai. - Não me lembro da última vez que tinha chamado Lucius de "papai". Talvez quando tinha seis anos, mas meus amigos já não faziam isso, todos chamavam seus pais de "senhor" e eu não quis ser menos que eles, que estúpido eu fui.

Levantei meu olhar para Lucius, para saber se tinha ficado irritado pelo "papai" que tinha escapado. Mas, ele só parecia surpreso, piscando rápido, e tinha o sorriso mais bonito que tinha visto na minha vida.

\- Bem... - Pigarreou um pouco e eu soube em seguida que era para dissimular a forte emoção que tinha sentido e que não era digno de um Malfoy demonstrar. - Então, o que você quer?

\- Querer? Então... - Nada, nesse momento, não queria nada mais que aproveitar todo o tempo que pudesse ter com eles. - Poderia deixar os negócios por esse último mês de férias?

\- Acho que poderia ser feito. Para onde ir nas férias, meu pequeno?

\- A lugar nenhum, papai. - Disse, já sabendo que Lucius gostava disso. - Quero passar esse tempo na mansão, brincar nos jardins.

Lucius não pôde evitar outro gesto de surpresa.

\- De acordo. - Disse, sorrindo para mim de novo.

Uau, isso estava sendo maravilhoso. Já fazia um tempo, aos onze anos, que tinha parado de brincar com Lucius ou passar tempo com ele?

Quando terminamos de tomar nossos sorvetes, mamãe me levou para comprar um par de túnicas a mais e alguns livros que pedi. Não voltei a ver a Potter.

Chegar na mansão foi maravilhoso e triste ao mesmo tempo, só a lembrava nos últimos anos para pensar em como era grandiosa e alegre antes que o maldito com olhos de serpente a escolhesse como quartel general.

Tão cheia de luz e opulência, os jardins bem cuidados, os pavões albinos que meu pai tanto gostavam passeando, mais bonitos que nunca.

Nem bem chegamos e Dobby nos serviu um lanche, e quase na mesma hora me lembrei de que no ano seguinte já não estaria com a gente e sim com seu novo amo... Não, seu novo amigo, Harry Potter, tentei não ficar triste por isso, sabia que jamais tinha me comportado bem com o elfo e meu pai menos ainda, mas não havia saída, esse era seu destino.

Depois, papai pegou um livro na biblioteca, e sei que mostrei minha desilusão, mas ele só sorriu e me mostrou suas pernas para que eu me sentasse em seu colo, coisa que fiz sem titubear, e ele começou e ler para mim, como quando eu era pequeno. Era uma história de dragões e cavaleiros, de uma mesa redonda e do mago Merlin.

\- Papai, Merlin era muggle? - Perguntei, não me lembrava de já ter escutado algo assim.

\- Não. - Lucius riu. - Mas, se mostrou para eles e ajudou a um de seus reis.

\- A Arthur Pendragon. - Eu repliquei.

\- Sim, com to tempo, e como os muggles deixaram de saber da nossa existência, passou a ser uma lenda entre eles.

\- Uau. - Eu disse.

Lucius me olhou durante um segundo, certamente surpreso pela expressão tão muggle que eu tinha soltado e que tinha aprendido em meus anos em Hogwarts.

\- Mmm... - Ele pigarreou. - Se você gostou tanto do livro, pode ficar com ele, pequeno dragão, e descobrir por você mesmo o final da história. Só não deixe que ninguém mais o veja, certo? É um livro muggle.

\- Vou escondê-lo no meu novo baú.

\- Se lembra daquele feitiço simples que te ensinei para selá-lo, não é?

\- Sim, papai.

\- Não pode usar magia com a sua varinha até chegar em Hogwarts, não quero que tenhamos problemas se o Ministério resolve revisá-la antes.

\- Não vou usar, papai.

\- Já está muito tarde e deve estar cansado, é hora de dormir.

\- Já sei. - Disse, saltando de seu colo.

Caminhei até chegar ao porta e logo me virei para ele devagar.

\- Vai me dar um beijo de boa-noite? - Perguntei, e me lembrei de fazer um beicinho.

Lucius ficou boquiaberto... não, é verdade, literalmente, ficou de boca aberta me olhando com cuidado.

\- Draco... você está bem?

Pobre Lucius, com certeza eu estava desconfigurando seu mundo e ele não podia mais que assimilar.

\- Sim, papai. Você vai?

\- Claro, pequeno.

Corri pelas escadas e entrei no meu quarto. Fiquei um momento parado na soleira da porta de pura emoção. Ali estava, ainda cheio de brinquedos e dos meus livros, das minhas roupas infantis e das minhas recordações.

Acariciei cada coisa com carinho, tinha sentido muita saudade delas naqueles anos.

Tomei um banho rápido e coloquei meu pijama, era de algodão com dragões desenhados, ainda estavam ali, prontos para serem jogados fora, porque naquele verão eu já tinha comprado pijamas novos de seda para a escola e para deixar em casa, mas agora desejava muito voltar a ser um menino outra vez. Deixar de lado minha vontade de ser grande e sofisticado como meu pai. Só voltar a infância e desfrutar dela como não me permiti antes.

Me deixei cair na cama, sentindo como era macia e confortável, cheirava bem e estava limpa. Suspirei de prazer e me enfiei debaixo dos lençóis com o livro nas mãos, disposto a terminar a história.

Mas, em seguida, meus olhos começaram a fechar pouco a pouco, estava muito cansado e sequer voltar a ter onze anos foi o suficiente para aplacar isso. Levava muito tempo sem poder dormir tranquilamente. Dormir em Azkaban era algo muito incomum, os dementadores não permitiam, porque os pesadelos ficavam muitos nítidos com a sua proximidade.

Estava a ponto de mergulhar no sono, quando escutei a porta se abrir e fechar devagar, uns passos cautelosos se dirigiram a cama e logo, uma carícia no cabelo, um beijo na testa e o perfume de Lucius invadiu minhas narinas.

\- Papai?

\- Sim, dragão? - Ele sussurrou. - Vim te dar o beijo de boa-noite, se lembra?

\- Sim. - Respondi, meio dormindo.

\- Pensei que você já não gostasse desses pijamas.

\- Não, não gostava, mas agora já gosto de novo, diga aos elfos que ainda não os joguem fora.

\- Certo... posso me deitar um pouquinho com você, pequeno?

Ainda tendo uma cama enorme, eu sempre dormia numa beirada, sorri e lhe dei espaço, ele escorregou para baixo dos lençóis, e soube que estava com seu pijama de seda, me envolveu em seus braços e recostou minha cabeça contra seu peito, e continuou acariciando meu cabelo.

\- Doces sonhos, dragão.

Me apertei em seu abraço e me deixei levar pelo sono, foi a primeira noite em muitos anos que os pesadelos não me despertaram, porque Lucius dormiu sem querer ao meu lado. E foi dormindo abraçados que Narcissa nos encontrou aquela manhã.

\- Ei, dorminhocos. - Abri meus olhos, perdido, ainda sem querer escapar esse sonho tão bonito que tinha.

\- Mmm? - Senti a voz do meu pai e sua respiração em minha nuca.

\- Vamos, Lucius, são quase dez horas da manhã. - Ainda que a voz da minha mãe não parecia nada brava, ao contrário, se escutava um tom cheio de alegria e ternura. - Você tem que ir para o escritório, se lembra? Paris, Lucius! Você tem uma reunião de neg...

\- Envie uma coruja e diga que eles resolvam tudo, estamos de férias, não é, dragão?

\- Definitivamente. - Eu respondi, sem querer me mexer, sem querer abrir os olhos.

\- Ei, Narcissa, o que está fazendo? - Ouvi a voz chateada de Lucius e me sentei rapidamente na cama, e me virei para eles.

\- Checando quanto você tem de febre, querido, está começando a delirar. - Seu rosto estava sério, mas em seus olhos havia uma chama de ironia e diversão, que há muito tempo não via neles, enquanto lançava vários feitiços em Lucius.

\- Muito engraçada, Cyssa. - Levantei uma sobrancelha, tenho certeza, porque fazia muito tempo que Lucius não chamava minha mãe de Cyssa, e a vi se surpreender pelo apelido carinhoso e logo sorrir más amplamente.

De verdade não estava sonhando? Seria muito cruel acordar na cela de Azkaban, ou parado frente aos heróis com eles zombando de mim.

Levei minha mão a correntinha dissimuladamente, mas ainda estava ali, o que significava que estava acordado... ou que o sonho tinha se estendido, mas se fosse isso, era maravilhoso e não queria acordar jamais.

\- Tomamos café da manhã e almoçamos na França, então? - Perguntou, com os olhos brilhantes de desejo.

\- Faremos isso em setembro, Cyssa, prometo, e até te acompanharei nas compras. Mas, já tinha prometido ao pequeno dragão que passaríamos o resto das férias na mansão.

Não me lembro de outras férias tão maravilhosas como as desse sonho. Sonho, porque não podia ser verdade que meu pai passasse tanto tempo comigo, ignorando seus negócios, não ao menos quando eu tinha onze anos.

Mas estava vivendo isso, e era maravilhoso.

Passamos todas as tarde no jardim, voando nas vassouras, deitados na grama lendo com minha mãe bordando a nosso lado. Jogamos snack explosivo ou xadrez, nadando na piscina.

De noite, papai nunca se esqueceu de passar pelo meu quarto para me dar um beijo de boa noite, e algumas delas, ficava dormindo até o outro dia na minha cama, e mamãe tinha que vir nos acordar porque ficávamos horas conversando de nada e de tudo, ele não tinha mencionado nada sobre os sangue puro ou do Senhor das Trevas, e isso fez que as férias fossem quase perfeitas.

Quase, porque não podia evitar pensar em Potter, e em seus horríveis parentes muggles. Como estaria passando? Teria comido? Gostaria muito de Hogwarts?

Agosto passou muito rápido, já tinha que ir a escola, sentia uma mescla estranha de felicidad por voltar e de medo do que pudesse acontecer, não queria que se repetisse o de antes, mas já não tinha certeza de como conseguir.

 **Obrigada por ler, o que acharam? Não amam o Draquinho na nova versão? Ele vai ser cheio de surpresas, sério!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Aqui, mais um capítulo da tradução. Obrigada a todos que tem acompanhado e comentado. ;)**

Voltar a pisar na plataforma 9 3/4, depois de tantos anos foi realmente uma sensação única, ainda mais por fazer isso como se fosse a primeira vez. Não podia evitar lançar olhadas de curiosidade para todos os lados, tentando gravar na memória cada detalhe, cada apito da locomotiva, cada riso, cada murmúrio, cada expressão de assombro dos filhos de muggles.

A primeira vez que pisei na plataforma, não me permiti olhar muito, depois de tudo, era um Malfoy e não devia demonstrar interesse por nada. Supõe-se que tudo deveria me parecer normal e não chamar minha atenção, assim, permaneci ao lado dos meus pais com o rosto sério e impassível, dominado ao mesmo tempo pela excitação com a aventura que ia começar e pelo nervosismo de me separar dos meus pais, como toda criança de onze anos.

Mas, agora era diferente, queria guardar a maior quantidade de recordações e sensações, talvez um dia fosse parar de novo em Azkaban.

\- Ansioso? - Meu pai perguntou, ficando de cócoras para ficar da minha altura.

Pisquei, surpreendido, meu pai daquela vez tinha se limitado a me dar um aperto de mãos e me deixar ir sem mais nada.

\- Muito. - Sussurrei.

\- Assustado? - O olhei com os olhos abertos de assombro, mas ao ver seu sorriso fraco, me atrevi a dizer a verdade:

\- Um pouco.

\- Não deve ficar assustado, meu Dragão, lembre-se que é um Malfoy... os Malfoy não tem medo de nada. - Minha felicidade se esfumou, mas quase na mesma hora ele voltou a sorrir pra mim. - Eu também estava assustado... - Confessou-me em um sussurro. - A primeira vez que fui para Hogwarts, não queria decepcionar meu pai.

\- Eu também não quero te decepcionar, papai. - Voltei a sussurrar, e ele tossiu um pouco para disfarçar o brilho de lágrimas que seus olhos haviam mostrado por um segundo.

\- Jamais poderia me decepcionar, querido. - Tive vontade de gritar que sim, que o decepcionaria muito em breve, porque Potter e Granger me superariam em tudo, porque faria asneiras, porque só tinha onze anos e não queria voltar para Azkaban. Porque algum dia, em vez de ser o maior comensal, o segundo tenente de Voldemort, terminaria em sua cama, sendo sua puta.

\- Seria...? - Disse com voz baixa, limpando minhas lágrimas, disfarçadamente, mas Lucius se adiantou e começou a enxugá-las com seus dedos.

\- O que queria perguntar?

\- Seria muito ruim para a imagem dos Malfoy se me abraçasse?

Lucius soltou uma gargalhada, e me apertou entre seus braços, e senti como beijavam eu cabelo, perto da nuca.

\- Não seria tão mau. - Disse, com a voz quebrada, e o abracei ainda mais. Fechando os olhos e tentando guardar todos aqueles momentos para o futuro, momentos que antes tinha desejado viver.

Senti o apito do trem, e como Narcissa me puxava para ela enquanto me beijava abertamente.

\- Aproveite o colégio, dragãozinho. - Me murmurou.

\- Vou fazer isso. - Disse, sorrindo.

Vi a Lucius arrastando meu baú até as escadas do vagão mais próximo, e depois de deixar meu baú, me levantou em seus braço e me deixou ao lado do malão.

\- Não deixe de escrever, Draco. - Disse-me, e o vi agitar a mãos, enquanto avançava na mesma velocidade baixa do trem sem deixar de me olhar. Seguiu ao lado do meu vagão até que a velocidade do trem já não permitiu, junto a ele, muitos outros pais faziam a mesma coisa, não pude deixar de sorrir como bobo, enquanto ele fazia isso. Essa despedida tinha sido muito diferente da primeira, tão fria e sem emoções.

\- Te amo, papai. - Me ouvi sussurra antes de não poder mais vê-lo.

\- Te amo, filho, cuide-se! - O ouvi gritar quando já não podia vê-lo.

Me virei rapidamente para o meu baú. Precisava de um banheiro com urgência. Quando me virei, vi a Potter que estava parado atrás de mim, em silêncio, olhando para fora do trem, com uma expressão serena. Passeou seu olhar por meu rosto durante alguns segundos.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem ao me ver tão exposto diante dele, com os olhos deixando lágrimas de emoção que não podia conter. Ele se virou tranquilamente e o vi se perder pelo corredor.

Sacudi a cabeça e entrei no primeiro banheiro que encontrei e deixei minahs emoções transbordarem. Não sei quanto tempo estive ali, chorando como um estúpido. Não podia negar que sentia que meu amor por Lucius era imenso nesses momentos, que aquele Lucius frio que eu me lembrava desse dia, já não restava nada, substituído por esse pai que seguia o trem, como qualquer outro pai, sem se importar que seu cabelo se bagunçasse, deixando de aparentar o perfeito Malfoy que sempre devia ser, gritando que o amava... Esquecendo-se que os Malfoy não demonstram carinho em público.

Seria ruim que amasse a Lucius daquela maneira, sabendo que seu pai no futuro deixaria que esse monstro o tomasse?

\- Não importa. - Disse-me com fúria. - O amo, quero amá-lo, não importa o que faça, com o que fez hoje, não importa nada.

Repeti isso a mim mesmo muitas vezes, tentando acreditar, me permitindo sonhar que tudo sempre seria daquele jeito.

\- Odeio ter onze anos de novo. - Murmurei, limpando as lágrimas, lavei meu rosto com água fria durante muito tempo, já que não pude me lançar um glamour. Por que não podia? Esperei ali até que meus olhos já não se vissem tão vermelhos, e sai para o corredor.

Comecei a procurar uma cabine vazia, não queria estar com os meus amigos. Não queria começar a brigar com Potter tão cedo, queria me perder nos meus pensamentos e tratar de acalmar meus nervos, e a angústia que iam crescendo no meu interior conforme nos aproximávamos de Hogwarts.

Abri a porta da cabine, sem me lembrar que precisamente naquele estava o Menino-que-viveu. Os vi girar o rosto para mim, Potter levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou meu baú, e logo voltou a olhar meu rosto.

Não soube como as palavras tinham escapado da minha boca antes que eu pudesse evitar, é que estava me lembrando aquela vez...

\- É verdade? - Perguntei. - Por todo o trem estão dizendo que Harry Potter está nessa cabine. - Não tinha me encontrado com ninguém, mas suponho que a fofoca já tinha corrido por todo o trem.

\- Sim, me chamo Harry Potter. - Disse, me olhando com olhos semicerrados.

\- Ei, Draco, estávamos te procurando por todos os lados. - Me virei com tanta pressa que até me desequilibrei por alguns segundos.

"Maldição", disse a mim mesmo, ali estavam Crabble e Goyle.

\- Olá, rapazes. - Tentei que minha voz soasse fria e arrastada como sempre. Virei-me para Potter e Weasley. - Oh, esse é Crabble e esse é Goyle. - Disse, fingindo despreocupação. - Meu nome é Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Escutei uma tosse que Weasley soltou para disfarçar um risinho e não pude me controlar.

\- Acha meu nome engraçado, não é? Não preciso perguntar quem você é. Meu pai me disse que todos os Weasley são ruivos...

\- Continue. - Disse o ruivo, desafiando-me ao ver que eu tinha me calado de repente ao me lembrar que essa tinha sido a razão pela qual Potter tinha me rejeitado a primeira vez. - Diga.

\- Só isso... que eram ruivos.

\- E você também não precisava de apresentação, sabia? Um cabelo tão loiro e seu ar de menino do papai te identificam perfeitamente, pequeno comensal.

Senti como Crabble e Gloyle estalavam os dedos atrás de mim.

\- Vão, vou logo. - Ordenei em voz fria, eles obedeceram imediatamente.

\- Não vai dizer nada? - O ruivo me perguntou, parando muito perto de mim.

\- Não, pode pensar o que quiser de mim. - Disse, e me virei para sair dali.

\- Além de comensal, é um covarde?

Encolhi os ombros, peguei meu baú e sai, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Procurei uma cabine vazia, encontrei uma no final do trem, fechei a porta com força e dei um chute no baú com raiva.

Isso não ia funcionar, tinha certeza disso, meu sobrenome me precedia onde eu fosse, sempre tinha carregado o estigma da participação do meu pai na primeira guerra contra o Lorde. Tinha me acostumado desde criança a só me reunir com os da minha classe social, porque a única vez que tinha tentando me aproximar de outra criança, ao seis anos de idade, sua mãe o havia afastado de mim, cuspindo aos meus pés, me chamando de cria de comensal.

Nunca tinha voltado a me lembrar daquilo com a dor que sentia nesse momento, sempre o fazia com raiva. E meu pai, agora eu compreendia, só tinha reagido tentando me defender.

\- Vem, Draco, não vai querer se contaminar com esse sangue ruim. - Lucius tinha me levantado em seus braços, escondendo meu rosto em seu pescoço, é por isso que nunca tínhamos voltado ao Beco Diagonal para tomar sorvetes. - Só deve se juntar com as pessoas da nossa classe, são os únicos que sempre te aceitarão.

\- Só queria brincar, papai. - Tinha dito, entre soluços. - O que eu fiz de errado?

\- Nada, meu dragão, nada. - Lucius tinha me sussurrado, tirando-me da Florish e Bottes rapidamente. - É minha culpa, não sua.

Levantei o rosto das minhas mãos e olhei pela janela, assombrado por ter lembrado completamente agora.

\- Papai. - Susurrei.

Não sai da cabine até que os murmúrios foram diminuindo, e o fiz com desgana, ainda levava no pescoço a correntinha de ouro branco com o pingente de serpente que Potter tinha me dado em Azkaban. A apertei durante alguns segundos, me perguntando se funcionaria ao contrário, se aquele giratempo poderia me levar de novo para Azkaban.

Não me sentia com força, nem com vontade de seguir adiante com aquela aventura. A segunda oportunidade que Potter tinha me oferecido não funcionaria, sempre seria um Malfoy, de qualquer forma que fosse, terminaria na cama do Lorde, e mais tarde em Azkaban, não queria viver tudo aquilo de novo.

\- Port... - Estive a ponto de murmurar o feitiço completo, quando escutei que uma voz me chamava no final do corredor.

\- Estão chamando os do primeiro ano.

Levantei a vista e vi a Potter junto com Weasley, e eles me olhavam, um com uma expressão séria, e o outro com uma careta de nojo.

\- Se não se apressar, te deixarão.

Apertei com força a correntinha, e logo a soltei com um suspiro.

Pelo menos deveria tentar, não?

\- Foda-se, maldito Potter. - Reclamei e comecei a andar.

\- Primeiro ano! Os do primeiro ano, por aqui! Tudo bem, Harry?

Evitei rodar os olhos, e me encaminhei com passo cansado para onde se encontrava o semi gigante.

\- Venham, me sigam... Tem mais alguém do primeiro ano? Cuidado ao andar. Os do primeiro ano, me sigam!

Escorregando e tropeçando, seguimos o guarda-caça, o caminho continuava tão estreito e escuro quanto eu me lembrava. Ninguém falava, só escutávamos com mais clareza os choramingos de Longbottom, e me lembrei que tinha perdido seu sapo.

\- Em um segundo terão a primeira visão de Hogwarts. - Hagrid gritou. - Assim que fizermos essa curva.

Escutei os múmurrios de assombro de todos, e ainda que tivesse visto mil vezes já, não pude evitar me sentir emocionado de poder ver de novo, a recordação tinha se perdido da minha mente naquela cela fria, um calor em meu estômago, me lembrou de que apesar de tudo, tinha sido feliz ali, e que foi meu refúgio, o único lugar onde poderia escapar da cama do Senhor Tenebroso.

Fiquei parado no lugar, com mil recordações acumuladas na minha cabeça, meu quarto nas masmorras, onde por fim pude chorar ao começar meu quinto ano, depois de ter passado pela cama do Lorde, a recordação do meu primeiro amor, dos primeiros beijos. A Torre de Astronomia... as brigas com Potter, as partidas de quadribol...

Caramba, tantas recordações.

\- Todos subiram? - Uma mão se pousou no meu ombro, com o que parecia delicadeza, mas me fez dobrar um pouco os joelhos. - Está bem?

Levantei meu olhar, com lágrimas não derramadas na direção do guarda-caça, que franziu o cenho.

\- Você é um Malfoy, não é?

Engoli saliva antes de assentir, tudo se reduzia a isso, se era um Malfoy ou não, assim que confirmasse, ele me desprezaria.

\- Está se sentindo bem?

Encolhi os ombros, não podia falar, o nó na minha garganta era muito duro.

\- Tudo bem. - Ele disse. - Venha comigo.

Colocou sua mão imensa nas minhas costas e me deu um empurrão até os botes, subiu em um e logo se virou para mim, me levantou como se eu fosse uma pluma e me sentou no mesmo bote que ele. Íamos apertados, e muitas vezes temi cair no lago, mas agradeci em silêncio a tentativa de me fazer companhia e me deixar seguro, não se importando com o meu sobrenome, ou pelo menos, quis acreditar nisso.

\- Abaixem a cabeça. - Disse, quando os primeiros botes alcançaram os penhascos, o vi se dobrar de uma forma quase grotesca, e abaixei a cabeça. Os botes nos levaram através da mesma cortina de pedra que lembrava, e que escondia uma abertura larga. Avançamos pelo túnel escuro, até que chegamos no porto subterrâneo. Vi como todos iam saltando fora dos botes e subiam pelas rochas.

\- Obrigada. - Murmurei antes de sair do bote.

\- Não tem de quê. - Me disse com o mesmo tom.

Observei o semi gigante enquanto entregava o sapo a Longbottom e vigiava os que desciam do bote. Senti que já não o desprezava tanto, tinha sido bom comigo, apesar de eu ser um Malfoy.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e comentando! Aproveitem as surpresas nesse capítulo! ;)**

Mal escutei o que nos dizia McGonagall, estava mais interessado em analisar tudo ao meu redor, me enchendo de pequenos detalhes que já não me lembrava, respirei profundamente, de alguma maneira, tinha voltado para casa.

Até a chegada dos fantasmas me fez sorrir um pouco, sobretudo pelos nascidos muggles que tinham deixado escapar gritinhos de terror.

A professora McGonagall nos guiou por fim até o interior do Grande Salão, que estava tal e como eu me lembrava, ainda mais bonito e iluminado.

\- É um feitiço que faz parecer como o céu lá fora, li isso em Hogwarts, uma história. - Escutei como sussurrava Granger... sempre tinha que saber tudo?

Observei com nervosismo como Minerva McGonagall colocava o banquinho de quatro pernas na nossa frente, e colocava o Chapéu Seletor sobre ele, senti como não podia respirar durante alguns segundos, e logo senti o descompassado batimento do meu coração na testa e nos ouvidos, tinha certeza que se os demais prestassem atenção poderiam escutar, mas todos pareciam tão nervosos quanto eu, mas tinha certeza que nunca tão desesperados.

Não prestei atenção na música do Chapéu, mesmo que quisesse fazê-lo, só podia pensar freneticamente que essa coisa ia me mandar direto para Slytherin e eu não queria, queria desaparecer, queria voltar para a segurança da minha cela, sentia pavor de voltar a viver tudo de novo.

O estalo dos aplausos me sobressaltou por um segundo, mas não pude escutar o que falavam os demais ao meu redor, voltei a levar a mão a correntinha com desespero.

\- Não, outra vez não. - Murmurei.

Senti como começava a sufocar, e temi ter um ataque de pânico.

Estava a ponto de tentar fazer funcionar o gira-tempo quando escutei meu nome.

\- Malfoy, Draco!

"Não posso fazer isso, não posso", me repetia, sem cessar.

"Só uma chance, Draco, só uma para mudar tudo..."

\- Malfoy, Draco! - Escutei como McGonagall repetia, e avancei para ela, soltando a correntinha.

Malfoy avançou ao ouvir seu nome. Harry levantou o olhar até ele e o olhou com firmeza, enquanto via como o loiro caminhava lentamente até o banquinho, Draco se sentou e Minerva McGonagall colocou o chapéu em sua cabeça.

\- Sly...!

Quase me distraí, tinha muitos olhares sobre mim, com certeza porque a maioria deles conheciam meu pai e seu participaão da primeira guerra.

"Gryffindor", pensei prontamente.

"Um Malfoy em Gryffindor? Vi muitas gerações de Malfoys em Hogwarts e nunca foram a outra casa que não fosse Slytherin"

"Por favor, Gryffindor", supliquei com força na minha mente.

"Gryffindor é para os valentes e..."

"Sou mais valente do que pode ler", disse-lhe outra vez.

"Há muita dor na sua mente, e ainda vai sofrer mais se não escolher o seu verdadeiro caminho".

"Não importa, Gryffindor, por favor".

"Se é esse o seu desejo..."

\- Gryffindor!

Quase deixei sair um suspiro de alívio, mas imediatamente senti o silêncio no salão quando McGonaggal tirou o chapéu da minha cabeça. A casa dos leões estava subitamente silenciosa, e na de Slytherin começavam os murmúrios de incompreensão e alguns insultos.

Sabia que toda a casa estava esperando minha chegada, o filho do que tinha sido um tenente do grande Senhor das Trevas, o futuro príncipe de Slytherin, aquele que ia ser o melhor dos comensais depois do meu pai, claro que nenhum deles sabia disso nesse momento, menos que terminaria sendo a puta do Lorde... engoli saliva e me atrevi a levantar o olhar, todos estavam pendentes da minha reação.

\- Vá para a sua mesa, Malfoy. - Me disse a professora de Transfiguração, me voltei para olhá-la e não vi o sorrido que havia dado aos outros, me levantei devagar, e sequer olhei para o resto dos alunos que esperavam a seleção.

Não me receberam como aos outros, então, só fui ao final da mesa e me sentei afastado dos demais, porque os poucos que me olharam, o fizeram com surpresa mesclada com rejeição. Cruzei os braços sobre a mesa e cravei meu olhar nela, tentando evitar as lágrimas e deixar de enrubescer como estava fazendo, maldição, tenho onze anos, as minhas reações começam a ser o que eram, não quero deixar de ser adulto no meu interior, porque vou acabar sofrendo, não foi isso que o chapéu tinha dito?

\- Potter, Harry!

Isso me tirou dos meus pensamentos, os murmúrios se estenderam por todo o salão, apenas levantei um pouco a cabeça e me inclinei levemente para ver como Potter caminhava até o banquinho e ficava ali por vários minutos. Tinha sido tão demorada a minha própria seleção?

\- Gryffindor"

A mesa inteira estourou em aplausos, enquanto sobressaiam os gritos dos gêmeos Weasley, que gritavam: "Temos a Potter, temos a Potter".

\- Turpin, Lisa!

\- Ravenclaw!

\- Weasley, Ronald!

\- Gryffindor!

Levantei o olhar por um segundo para ver como Potter aplaudia com entusiasmo, um segundo mais tarde, as esmeraldas em seus olhos se chocavam com o meu olhar, afastei o olhar quase em seguida, e voltei a fixar minha atenção na mesa, me pergunto se teria aplaudido minha chegada na mesa se tivesse sido selecionado antes que eu, sacudi a cabeça um pouco, não devia começar a me fazer essas perguntas, porque senão correria para a mesa de Slytherin como o menino assustado que me sinto.

Não voltei a me mover enquanto Dumbledore fazia seu tonto discurso, logo apareceram os pratos de comida, tomei o garfo e comecei a comer com vontade um pedaço de frango frito e um monte de purê de batatas, sentia que não tinha vontade de comer, mas meu corpo de um menino de onze anos em que habitava dizia o contrário a gritos, quase não tinha comido nada todo o dia, nervoso demais pela seleção.

Nem sequer olhei quando Sir Nicholas fez os novos verem o motivo de seu apelido.

Uma vez que todos comemos até nos fartarmos, os restos da comida desapareceram dos pratos, deixando-os tão limpos como antes. Um momento mais tarde apareceram as sobremesas.

Comi um par de bombas de chocolate, minhas preferidas e logo coloquei atenção no que conversavam, qualquer dado podia ser útil para conhecer melhor a Potter.

\- Eu sou metade e metade. - Disse Seamus Finnigan. - Meu pai é muggle, minha mãe não disse que era uma bruxa até que se casaram. Foi uma surpresa desagradável para ele.

Escutei os risos de todos.

\- E o que aconteceu com você, Neville?

\- Bem, minha avó me criou e é uma bruxa. - Respondeu Neville. - Mas, minha família pensou que eu era um muggle durante anos. Meu tio-avô Algie tentava me pegar desprevenido para me forçar a soltar magia. Uma vez quase me afogou, me empurrando do porto de Blackpoll, mas não aconteceu nada até que fiz oito anos. O tio Albie tinha vindo tomar chá e estava me segurando pelos tornozelos por uma janela do segundo andar, quando a tia-avó Enid lhe ofereceu merengue e ele, acidentalmente me soltou, mas eu rebotei todo o caminho pelo jardim e a rua, estavam todos muito felizes. Minha avó estava tão feliz que chorava, tinham que ter visto suas caras quando vim para cá. Achavam que não ia ter magia o bastante para vir. Tio-avô Algie estava tão contente que me comprou meu sapo.

\- E você, Malfoy? - Dean Thomas me perguntou, mas não consegui nem abri a boca,

\- Oh, isso é fácil. - Disse, Oliver Wood. - Ele é um comensal em treinamento, não é verdade, loirinho? Um sangue puro seguidor Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-Nomeado.

O olhei fixamente durante alguns segundos e logo olhei os demais, que esperavam alguma resposta da minha parte, Potter entre eles. Encolhi os ombros, e voltei o olhar para o garfo que ainda segurava na minha mão, e que fiz girar nervosamente entre meus dedos.

\- Não sei o que está fazendo na mesa dos leões. - Continuou impassível. - Se é uma suja serpente igual ao pai.

\- Já chega, não continuem com isso ou vão nos tirar pontos. - Murmurou Percy Weasley.

Nesse momento me ocorreu pensar que meu brilhante plano teria uma tremenda falha que me traria feias consequências: meu pai. Tive que fazer uso do auto controle que ainda conservava dos meus anos de comensal e de puta na cama do Lorde para não começar a tremer e chorar como o estúpido menino que era.

Estava pensando como uma criança, em que momento tinha me esquecido do meu pai?

\- O que seu asqueroso pai vai dizer quando souber que ficou em Gryffindor? - Me perguntou Wood, com tom mordaz.

\- Disse que chega, Oliver.

\- Não é assunto seu, estúpido cabeça-oca. - Respondi, irritado.

\- Quem você pensa que é, pequeno idiota? - Wood gritou comigo, se levantou e caminhou até mim, me puxando pela túnica e me levantou, engoli saliva sem me dar conta, tinha esquecido como esse Gryffindor era alto e forte.

\- Me solte! - Gritei, tentando que minha voz soasse firme.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Escutei a voz de McGonagall nas minhas costas.

\- O pequeno comensal deveria estar com os da sua espécie.

\- Solte-o, Wood. - Minerva disse, com um silvo. - Não vê que é muito mais novo que você, por acaso te provocou de alguma maneira?

\- Não. - Reconheceu o garoto, e me soltou, arrumei minha túnica e voltei a me sentar.

\- Não cause problemas, Malfoy. - Me virei para ela imediatamente com um olhar de reprovação, mas logo voltei a arrumar as costas, e voltei a cravar o olhar na mesa, retendo o suspiro de desamparo que estava me invadindo. Olhei de soslaio e o vi esperando a reação dos demais.

\- Não pretendo causar problemas. - Disse, minha voz soou tremida, mesmo com todo o empenho que coloquei para que soasse firme. - Só quero estudar. - Terminei, murmurando.

\- Bem, vocês não causem problemas ou eu mesma começarei a tirar pontos, me escutaram?

Os leões murmuraram um sim, e escutei os passos de McGonagall se afastando.

\- Ai! - De repente escutei a queixa de Potter, e instintivamente levantei a cabeça, o vi massagear a cicatriz, e segui seu olhar.

Quirrell!

Instintivamente me estremeci de medo ao recordar que o Senhor Escuro estava debaixo daquele turbante fedido, voltei a olhar a Potter, e ele estava falando em sussurros com Percy Weasley.

Eu sabia o que ia acontecer, sabia quem estava debaixo do turbante, mas sabia que não tinha ido para ser herói. Tinha que seguir as regras do tempo, ou seja, permitir que as coisas acontecessem o mais parecidas possível como as que me lembrava, senão poderia ocasionar muito dano.

Mordi os lábios, maldito Potter, me mandou de volta, mas não me disse de que maneira tinha que fazê-lo, fechei os olhos um momento, recordando.

"Já pensou o que faria se tivesse uma segunda chance, Draco?

Uma segunda chance para mudar minha vida, só a minha, não a dos demais. Eu entendi. Não tinha que passar port tudo isso para que Potter me amasse, tinha que fazer por mim, para não terminar na cama do Lorde, nem em Azkaban, e talvez tentar que meus pais não tivessem o destino que tiveram... Para tentar que ao menos minha mãe estivesse viva ao finalizar com essa aventura que estava empreendendo, mesmo com pesar, sorri, tudo aquilo valeria a pena só por isso.

Quase não escutei o discurso de Dumbledore, estava imerso nos meus pensamentos, tampouco cantei a estúpida canção do colégio. Escutei a Percy Weasley chamando os de primeiro ano, com um suspiro, com um suspiro, me coloquei de pé e o segui com os demais, iam todos rindo com barulho, eu caminhava atrás deles, um pouco afastado, vendo como Potter sorria animadamente junto com Weasley.

Percy nos fez passar em duas oportunidades por portais ocultos atrás dos painéis corrediços e tapetes que estavam pendurados nas paredes. Subimos mais escadas, sentia que meu corpo ficava cada vez mais pesado e não podia evitar bocejar, estava realmente cansado, me perguntava quanto mais deveríamos seguir quando Weasley nos fez parar de improviso.

Um montão de bastões flutuavam no ar, em cima da gente, e quando Weasley se aproximou, começaram a atacá-lo. teria sido engraçado, se alguns não flutuassem sobre mim também.

\- Peeves. - Percy sussurou aos do primeiro ano. - É um fantasma travesso e barulhento. - Levantou a voz. - Peeves, apareça.

A resposta foi um barulho alto e grosseiro, como se uma bexiga esvaziasse.

\- Quer eu busque o Barão?

Quase estive a ponto de gritar que não, jamais tinha gostado do fantasma da minha antiga casa.

Escutei um silvo e Peeves apareceu na nossa frente como o recordava, um homenzinho com olhos escuros e malignos, e uma boca grande, que apareceu flutuando no ar com as pernas cruzadas, empunhando os bastões.

\- Ohhh. - Disse, com um cacarejo maligno. - Os horríveis novatos. Que divertido!

De repente se lançou sobre nós e todos nos agachamos.

\- Vá embora, Peeves, ou o Barão Sanguinário saberá disso. Estou falando sério! - Weasley gritou, irritado.

Peeves mostrou a língua e desapareceu, deixando cair os bastões na cabeça de Longbottom. O ouvimos se afastar com um zumbido, fazendo as armaduras ressoarem ao passar por elas.

\- Vocês tem que tomar cuidado com Peeves. - Nos advertiu Weasley, enquanto seguíamos avançando. - O Barão Sanguinário é o único que pode controlá-lo, não escuta nem os prefeitos. Aqui, chegamos.

\- Senha? - Perguntou.

\- Morte aos dragões. - Alguns me olharam com sorrisinhos.

\- Nem os quadros te querem aqui, Malfoy.

Não disse nada, apenas pisquei mais rápido um par de vezes.

O retrato se balançou para frente para revelar um orifício redondo na parede. Todos se amontoaram para passar, quando ficou mais livre, entrei atrás deles e me encontrei na sala comum de Gryffindor, uma sala redonda e acolhedora, cheia de poltronas confortáveis.

Weasley conduziu as meninas para seus quartos e logo nos levou por outra porta, onde encontramos seis camas, com as nossas coisas distribuídas a seus pés. Merlin, ia sentir falta da sala comunal de Slytherin, mas gostei das janelas amplas, depois de Azkaban, muito sol ia ser genial.

\- Não vou dormir ao lado do comensal. - Longbottom cuspiu, afastei o olhar das janelas e vi a todos me olhando. - Pegue as suas coisas e procure onde dormir.

Não podia culpá-lo, seus pais tinham sido torturados pela minha tia Bellatrix até a loucura, demorei um pouco para reagir, mas me voltei ao meu baú, peguei um pijama e me tranquei no banheiro.

Abri a torneira de água quente e deixei correr enquanto tirava a roupa rapidamente, logo me meti debaixo da ducha e tentei conter a tristeza. Demorei a me secar e em me vestir, esperando que quando saísse eles estivessem dormindo, pegaria uma das mantas e dormiria em uma das poltronas da sala comunal, ainda que no dia seguinte tivesse que suportar as piadas de toda a casa.

Mas, ao sair vi que Potter terminava de acomodar suas coisas na cama de Longbottom, fui até minha cama e comecei a puxar uma das mantas.

\- Não seja idiota, Malfoy. - Potter me sussurrou. - É só se deitar, não tem problema.

Não respondi, simplesmente me enfiei na minha cama e fechei as cortinas, procurei minha varinha e tentei usar um feitiço silenciador, mas não funcionou, me deitei furioso e enterrei o rosto no travesseiro, tentando afogar os soluços, sequer me importou que os demais escutassem. Estou fodido, pensei, meu corpo e minha mente estão me traindo e estou me sentindo de novo como um menininho de onze anos.

Não soube quando, nem como acabei dormindo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aqui está mais um capítulo, obrigada aos que estão acompanhando e comentando. Boa leitura!**

\- Ali, olhe.

\- Onde?

\- Do lado do menino alto e ruivo.

\- O que está de óculos?

\- Você viu a cara dele?

\- Viu a cicatriz?

Os murmúrios seguiram Harry desde o momento em que saiu do dormitório, eu caminhava um pouco afastado dele, isso antes teria me irritado, que ninguém prestasse atenção em mim por causa da sombra de Potter, mas agora eu agradecia, só queria que ninguém se lembrasse de mim e da casa onde estava. os alunos que faziam fila fora das salas ficavam na ponta dos pés para vê-lo, ou davam a volta no corredor para olhá-lo com atenção, isso parecia desagradável para ele, sempre pensei que ele adorasse a atenção de todo mundo.

Em Hogwarts havia centenas de escadas, amplas, extensas, estreitas, em caracol, algumas levavam a algum lugar diferente nas sextas, outras tinham um degrau que desaparecia na metade do caminho e era necessário se lembrar de pulá-lo. Logo haviam as portas que na verdade não eram portas, e sim sólidas paredes que simulavam ser portas. No começo era muito difícil lembrar de tudo, mas depois de sete anos na escola, eu as conhecia todas, e claro, isso não podia dizer a ninguém e menos ainda demonstrar, suspirei cansado, e me limitei a seguir aos demais leões.

Nick-sem-cabeça nos acompanhava quase sempre, alegre de poder nos mostrar o caminho certo.

Me dediquei a observar as reações dos outros garotos ante todas as novas coisas que iam vendo, e Potter e Weasley se meteram em problemas com o asqueroso de Filch quando ele os descobriu tentando passar por uma porta no terceiro andar, não consegui avisá-los e também duvido muito que eles tivessem levado o aviso a sério.

Meu horário estava diferente por causa da minha nova casa, assim que nas quartas-feiras a meia noite tínhamos que estudar os céus noturnos e aprender os nomes de diferentes estrelas e os movimentos dos planetas, a Torre de Astronomia seguia sendo meu lugar favorito do castelo.

Três vezes por semana íamos as estufas atrás do castelo para as aulas de herbologia onde silenciosamente começava a destacar Longbottom. Sem dúvida a matéria mais entediante ainda era História da Magia, o fantasma de Binss seguia recitando as batalhas como se fossem listas de materiais da escola.

Flitwick, o professor de encantamentos começou a passar a lista, e quando chegou meu nome, mostrou que não gostou muito que eu tivesse ficado na casa dos leões, mas depois de meia hora, deixou de me olhar com desconfiança e nos deu a aula sem problemas.

O que mais me irritou realmente foi o gritinho que deu ao chegar Potter, chegou a cair da pilha de livros em que ficava para poder ver a todos nós.

A professora Mcgonagall era tal como eu me lembrava, estrita e inteligente, e realmente justa, não favorecia os leões ainda que fosse sua casa, nem bem entramos e nos seu sermão de costume:

\- As transformações são uma das magias mais complexas e perigosas que vocês aprenderão em Hogwarts. Qualquer um que perca tempo na minha aula terá que sair e não poderá voltar. Já estão advertidos.

Seu olhar se fixou um pouco mais em mim que no resto dos alunos, mas não desviei os olhos, fingindo colocar toda minha atenção no que ela dizia.

Então transformou a mesa em um porco, não foi tão impressionante como na primeira vez que tinha visto, naquela ocasião tinha transformado em uma enorme cobra, uma jiboia. Olhei ao redor e vi que todos estavam muito impressionados quando o transformou na forma original.

Já estava guardando minhas coisas quando a professora inesperadamente se aproximou de mim.

\- Vejamos isso, senhor Malfoy, parece que nem sequer tentou. - Disse ao ver que meu fósforo seguia sem nenhuma mudança. - Se não tentar, terá que deixar as minhas aulas.

Levantei o olhar para ela com assombro, logo, senti todas os olhares cravados em mim, peguei a varinha, não estava seguro do que aconteceria, naquela primeira vez, tinha conseguido fazer, mas agora...

Lancei o feitiço sobre o fósforo e ele se transformou num alfinete perfeito, vi na cara de Mcgonagall o mesmo assombro da primeira vez.

\- Excelente, senhor Malfoy, cinco pontos para Gryffindor.

Os mesmos cinco pontos que havia ganhado aquela vez para Slytherin, no entanto, Mcgonagall não sorriu para mim como para Granger.

Senti um murmúrio assombrado e o olhar irritado de Granger sobre mim, mas não me importei, não estava trapaceando, minha varinha se negava a fazer qualquer feitiço que não fosse de acordo com o que deveria fazer na minha idade atual.

A aula que todos esperavam era Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas com o professor Quirrel, no entanto, vi que a desilusão de todos tinha sido igual a minha, o professor era um total fiasco, sua sala tinha esse horrível cheiro de alho que jamais esquci, mas ri muito comigo mesmo com todas as teorias que tinham sobre o que o professor Quirrel tinha embaixo do turbante. Também me lembrei de como todos ficaram aliviados quando viram que a vantagem dos sangue puro sobre os nascidos muggles ou mestiços não era tanta como imaginavam, que todos tinham muito o que aprender.

Sexta-feita tive que sorrir quando Potter e Weasley se felicitavam por não terem se perdido no caminho para o Grande Salção nenhuma vez, para eles, era um grande feito.

\- O que temos hoje? - Escutei Potter perguntar a Weasley.

\- Poções com os sonserinos. - Weasley respondeu. - Snape é o chefe da casa deles. Dizem que sempre os favorece. Agora vamos descobrir se é verdade.

\- Quem dera Mcgonagall nos favorecesse também. - Potter disse, ao parecer acreditava que por ela ser nossa chefe de casa, devia ser mais boazinha conosco, mas ela sempre tinha sido estrita, e ainda que eu voltasse mil vezes ao passado, achava que isso nunca ia mudar.

Justo nesse momento chegou o correio, e me surpreendi que houvesse chegado uma carta para ele, porque nunca recebia correio, cheguei a ver a nota, mas não tive tempo de escutar, ou fazer alguma coisa para saber de quem era, já que vi a coruja do meu pai na minha frente com um envelope vermelho do bico.

\- Caramba, Malfoy recebeu um gritador. - Um dos gêmeos gritou.

Senti o olhar de todos cravados em mim, e instintivamente fechei os olhos, sabendo que não teria tempo de escapar do Grande Salão, e portanto, me preparava para as piadas de todos.

\- É melhor abrir, Malfoy, uma vez não abri um da minha avó e foi horrível.

Apesar de tudo, agradeci a advertência desnecessária de Longbottom, ao fim e ao cabo, ele me odiava.

Com as mãos trêmulas, peguei o gritador e o abri. A voz do meu pai inundou o salão.

 _\- DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY BLACK! GRYFFINDOR? ESPERO QUE TENHA UMA BOA EXPLICAÇÃO QUANDO VOLTAR PARA A CASA NO NATAL!_

Senti os risos ao meu redor, os murmúrios e as risadinhas sarcásticas na mesa de Slytherin, no entanto, minha mesa estava muito calada, me atrevi a levantar o olhar, e vi a Potter e Weasley me olhando com assombro, e a Granger ofegar, um pouco assustada, em troca, observei a Neville Longbottom fazer uma careta de lado, indeciso entre rir ou ficar com pena.

Peguei a mochila rapidamente, e corri para longe dali, como o grande covarde antes que o gritador terminasse de virar cinzas. Entrei no primeiro banheiro que encontrei e tratei de me acalmar, certamente Lucius ia começar com os crucios assim que eu voltasse para casa no natal... Maldição, se antes tinha sido ruim, agora seria muito pior, porque estava muito mais novo, e realmente me sentia diferente, talvez um menino mais normal que o antigo Draco Malfoy.

Fiquei uns minutos decidindo entre correr para minha cama e a Torre da Grifinória, ou enfrentar também a única outra pessoa que tinha me esforçado em evitar até esse momento, porque sabia que também ia me pendurar pelas bolas na primeira oportunidade que tivesse. Severus Snape.

Com um suspiro resignado, comecei a andar de novo até as masmorras, melhor enfrentar isso de uma vez. Ajustei minha capa, nas masmorras fazia mais frio que no resto do castelo, e já tinha passado frio suficiente em Azkaban.

A sala estava tal e como eu me lembrava, com os animais conservados, flutuando em frascos de vidro por todas as paredes, a sala sem janelas por onde entrasse um raiozinho de sol, sem querer me estremeci, frio e escuridão, como em Azkaban, no entatno, tive que me sentar, e o único lugar disponível entre os Gryffindor era justamente ao lado de Potter, mas não me importei porque ele não fez nenhum gesto de desgosto... na verdade, sequer pareceu notar minha presença, o que fez que eu me afundasse mais ainda na tristeza.

\- Ei, Malfoy. - A voz de Blaise Zabini chegou até meus ouvidor, com burla e desprezo. - Nós gostamos do seu gritador...

Os risos de todos os meus antigos companheiros de casa chegaram até mim, e sem querer me senti ainda pior, pensar que alguma vez eu fui o príncipe deles.

\- Como é ser um grifinório asqueroso, Malfoy, sendo um sangue puro e filho do maior...?

\- Melhor um grifinório que um comensal em treinamento, feche a boca, ou fecharei para você, está me irritando.

A inesperada intervenção de Potter me deixou um momento fora de órbita, o olhei pelo rabo de olho, e o vi fazer um gesto a Weasley e murmurar em voz baixa.

\- Não tem sequer um pouco de miolos, os meninos mimados são todos assim.

Me perguntei se por acaso era o mesmo que pensava de mim, e logo assumi que sim, mas eu era un menino mimado, mas também tinha cerébro.

\- Merlin, o grande Potter falou. - Zabini continuou, animado com a defesa. - E a mocinha Malfoy se deixa defender pelo herói.

Me levantei mais rápido que um raio com a varinha na mão, que mocinha que nada, que no futuro eu fosse preferir rapazes... bom, além de Potter... não significa que fosse uma mocinha, mas não terminei de responder, porque Severus Snape fez sua entrada na sala.

\- Sente-se, Malfoy, e guarde a varinha.

Obedeci com reticência e com raiva, porque ainda setia minhas bochechas ardendo. Severus começou a passar a lista, e nesse momento me lembrei da nossa primeira aula com ele e olhei para Potter, com um pouco de pena, por sorte, ele tinha os olhos colocados em Snape.

\- Ah, sim. - Disse suavemente. - Harry Potter... nossa nova celebridade.

Senti os sonserinos rindo, e me lembrei de como eu tinha sido o mais animado em rir naquela vez, olhei de lado para Potter, que tinha um pequeno rubor nas bochechas. Severus seguiu passando a lista, e observei esses olhos tão bonitos que sempre teve, tão grandes e tão negos como ônix, mas apagafos pelos anos de sofrimento, tão frios e vazios de ternura, senti saudade, quando estive em Azkaban ele me fez muita falta, e ainda que o tivesse rejeitado todoaquele tempo, vê-lo vivo novamente me emocionava muito.

\- Vocês estão aqui para aprender a sutil ciência e a arte exata de fazer Poções. - Ele começou. Suspirei, me deleitando com aquela voz suave, sedosa, emitida quase em um susurro, mas perfeitamente entendível, que podia assutar os demais, mas que durante toda minha vida tinha sido um remanso de paz. Merlin, como tinha sentido saudade dele. - E como terão poucos movimentos tolos de varinha aqui, muitos de vocês vão duvidar que isso seja magia. Não espero que realmente entendam a beleza de um caldeirão fervendo suavamente, seus vapores brilhantes, o delicado poder dos líquidos que deslizam através das veias humanas, enfeitiçando a mente, engando os sentidos... posso ensiná-los como engarrafar a fama, preparar a glória, até deter a morte... isso é, se são mais que o monte de idiotas que habitualmente tenho que ensinar.

Como antes, senti o silêncio rodeando a todos depois do discurso. Vi Potter e Weasley trocando olhares com sobrancelhas levantadas, e a Granger, que estava sentada na beira da cadeira, coisa que aquela vez tinha sido engraçado para mim, mas que agora eu entendia que era sede de conhecimento, a mesma sede que eu sempre tinha sentido.

\- Potter! - A voz de Severus me sobressaltou um pouco, já que tinha me perdido em recordações. - O que eu obtenho se coloco raiz de asfódelo em pó em uma infusão de losna?

Vi Potter piscar, um pouco nervoso.

\- Não sei, senhor. - Respondeu, mas sua voz soava mais firme do que eu me lembrava.

Os lábios de Severus se curvaram em um gesto de burla, que irritava a todos que não fossem de Slytherin.

\- Ah, ah... é evidente que fama não é tudo.

Me fixei em Granger e em como Severus a ignorava olimpicamente.

\- Vamos tentar de novo, Potter. Onde posso encontrar um benzoar?

Vi Potter tentando ignorar os risos dos sonserinos, e me lembrei de como eu mesmo tinha me dobrado de rir aquela vez, ainda que não tivesse ideia das respostas por muito sangue puro que fosse.

\- Parece que não abriu nem um livro antes de vir, hein, Potter?

Sinceramente, que menino de onze anos ia se preocupar em ler um livro de texto podendo aproveitar seu último mês de férias antes de começar Hogwarts? Eu pelo menos não... e vamos deixar Granger de fora, nunca a entendi muito bem por mais estudioso que eu fosse, a olhei novamente e continuava com a mão no alto, tentando chamar a atenção de Severus.

\- Qual é a diferença, Potter, entre acônito e luparia?

\- Não sei. - Potter admitiu, e me impressionou de novo sua calma, eu estaria tremendo no lugar dele... bem, ele não conhecia Severus. - Mas, creio que Hermione sabe. Por que não pergunta para ela?

\- Sente-se. - Severus gritou a Hermione, que estava quase na ponta dos pés. - Vejamos se todos os grifinórios são tão cabeças ocas como você, Potter... Malfoy! - Caramba, por essa eu não esperava, sabia que ia me machucar onde doesse, mas nunca imaginei que fosse em público. Esperava gritos em particular.

\- Sim, senhor?

\- Pode responder as perguntas ou devo assumir que ser idiota é uma herança a ser sorteado em Gryffindor?

Revirei os olhos, irritado, e Severus me sorriu, com burla, ele sabia que aos onze anos eu não teria ideia do que ele falava, quis ser pocionista depois dos treze anos, e as risadas das serpentes não paravam. Serpentes? Quando tinha começado a chamá-los assim?

\- Sim, senhor...

\- Ah, então é uma herança. - Ele riu, com sarcasmo.

\- Não, professor, quis dizer que posso responder. - Vi a cara incrédula de Severus, e lhe dei um sorriso ladeado.

\- Vejamos, explique a Potter.

Me virei para Potter, que me olhou sério.

\- Potter, asfódelo e losna produzem uma poção para dormir tão poderosa que é conhecida como a poção dos mortos vivos. Um benzoar é uma pedra que tiramos do estômago de uma cabra e serve de antídoto para a maioria dos venenos, com algumas exceções, como o veneno de basilisco. - Vi Severus abrir a boca de surpresa, no entanto, continuei com voz firme. - E, quanto ao acônito e a luparia, são a mesma plante... e sugiro que comece a anotar, porque com certeza vai cair na prova. - Me virei para Severus e cruzei os braços sobre a mesa, ele demorou um par de minutos para reagir e arrumou a túnica com gesto elegante.

\- Dez pontos para Gryffindor. - Disse, com voz irritada, e se voltou para lousa, olhei para meus companheiros, e todos estavam rindo baixinho, enquanto Granger e os sonserinos me olhavam com raiva.

Sabia que Severus ia me cobrar essa muito rápido, então tratei de me lembrar o que mnais tinha acontecido naquela aula com o que pudesse me atacar, porque sabia que tinha desviado sua atenção de Potter para mim, por muito que tivesse implicância que o menino-que-viveu.

Lembrei-me da enorme explosão de caldeirão de Longbottom, e suas pústulas vermelhas que o fizeram gemer de dor, e como Severus tinha culpado a Potter, mas não era possível ir até Longbottom e dizer para que se lembrasse de colocar os ingredientes.

Me dediquei a observar meu próprio caldeirão, porque trabalhei sozinho, nenhum dos grifinórios quis ser minha dupla, ao mesmo tempo em que vigiava o caldeirão de Finigan, quando estive seguro que Severus não me veria sussurei.

\- Longbottom, se esqueceram dos espinhos.

\- Quer ser o professor, Malfoy? - Me perguntou, sarcástico.

\- Não, mas se depois explode o caldeirão, problema seu, não vou ser o castigado.

Longbottom lançou um olhar para o livro e colocou as malditas coisas ao mesmo tempo que sussurava algo com raiva, ainda que eu não pudesse ouvir o que disse.

\- Muito bem, senhor Malfoy, cozinhou perfeitamente os chifres e com o fogo lento indicado, perfeito. - Severus disse, quando passou ao meu lado, e recebi outro olhar de Granger, mas dessa vez com os olhos revirados, como Potter, que não deixava de olhar para Longbottom e Finnigan, que continuavam revisando o livro com mais atenção.

\- Potter! - A voz de Severus me fez dar um pulo, não sei em que momento tinha aparecido do nosso lado outra vez. - Não terminei de dizer que os chifres devem ser cozidos em fogo lento? Cinco pontos menos para Gryffindor, faça como Malfoy, a dele está perfeita.

Caramba, isso já tinha escapado das minhas mãos, olhei a poção de Potter, e claro, não tinha baixado a chama o suficiente, olhei para Severus e o vi sorrir. Realmente fingia muito bem odiar a Potter.

\- Não o provoque. - Ouvi Weasley sussurar. - Ouvi dizer que Snape pode ser muito desagradável.

\- Não pensava em provocar, mas é injusto, tem poções piores do que a minha.

\- Ah, o pior é que te comparou com Malfoy.

Maldito Severus, não tinha notado como isso era sua vingança, o olhei e voltei a revirar os olhos, para que soubesse que tinha me chateado, mas ele seguiu com o sorriso sarcástico.

Uma hora mais tarde, enquanto subíamos as escadas para sair das masmorras, escutei Weasley dizendo a Potter:

\- Anime-se, Snape sempre tirava pontos de Fred y George. Posso ir no Hagrid com você?

\- Claro que pode. Você vem, Malfoy?

Potter se voltou para mim, e fiquei gelado, dei uma olhada em Weasley, e ele tinha franzido o cenho.

\- Na casa do guarda-caça?

\- Nos convidou para o chá. - Ele disse.

\- Alguém do berço de Malfoy não se rebaixaria a tomar chá na cabana dele, Harry, vamos, já deve estar nos esperando.

Puxou a Potter e ele não voltou a me convidar, mordi os lábios e os vi se perder pelo corredor que levava até o vestíbulo. Dei um soco na parede, girei e voltei sobre meus passos, estava tão triste que preferia ir escutar os gritos de Severus do que ficar sozinho com meus pensamentos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aqui está a continuação, obrigada aos que estão acompanhando e comentando!**

Parei em frente a porta da sala de Poções e recompus meu rosto, respirei fundo um par de vezes, e dei umas batidinhas sutis na porta.

\- Entre, senhor Malfoy. - Sabia que Severus nunca esqueceria minha forma de bater na sua porta, estivesse onde estivesse.

Lancei um olhar ao corredor e girei a maçaneta, colocando meio corpo na sala.

\- Está ocupado, Severus?

\- Isso depende, o que faz um doce leão na cova de uma serpente?

Bufei devagar, mas não suavemente o bastante para que ele não notasse.

\- Voltarei em outro momento. - Eu disse, e fiz um gesto para ir embora.

\- Não seja idiota, Draco, entra e feche bem a porta.

Fechei a porta e ele lançou os feitiços.

\- Gryffindor, Draco?

\- O chapéu...

\- O chapéu coisa nenhuma, você sabe perfeitamente que tivemos essa conversa há seis meses atrás. - Ele disse, erguendo os olhos de seus papéis, finalmente. - Sabe que a única coisa que tinha que fazer era pensar "sou um Slytherin", e que o chapéu te enviaria direto para a minha casa, não é?

Retorci com nervosismo a alça da minha mochila, sem me atrever a olhar seus olhos de ônix, que haviam me roubado muitas noites de sono aos treze anos, quando tinha me apaixonado por ele.

\- Eu sei.

\- E então?

Suspirei, mais perdido ainda nas minhas recordações da época em que me apaixonei pela primeira vez, como qualquer estudante, de um amor impossível por muitas razões, mas era só um menino... e jamais me arrependi de todas as besteiras que fiz naquela idade por ele, desde escrever poemas até tentar beijá-lo. Sorri, ainda podia me lembrar a cara de espanto de Severus, a palidez extrema que banhou seu rosto, nem como gaguejou quando me rejeitou sutilmente.

\- Posso saber o que é tão engraçado? - Me perguntou, com voz fria.

\- Você se apaixonou aos treze anos, Severus?

Ele ficou boquiaberto por uns segundos, seguramente perdido pela minha inesperada pergunta, logo tomou uma respiração profunda e me contestou:

\- Me apaixonei aos nove anos, Draco.

Arregalei os olhos, mas logo os revirei, de Lily Evans?

\- De uma menina?

Severus estreitou os olhos perigosamente.

\- Posso saber por que a pergunta?

Dei de ombros e Severus girou a pena que tinha entre os dedos nervosamente antes de começar a falar de novo.

\- Alguma coisa que queira me contar?

Tinha um monte de coisas para contar, que colocariam Potter num torneio onde enfrentaria dragões, que nesse mesmo verão Voldemort me enfiaria na cama dele, roubando minha virgindade e a inocência, que mesmo depois de tudo, ainda conservava. Que Potter sozinho afugentaria a centenas de dementadores, que Black escaparia da prisão, que ele seria mordido por uma serpente e que eu não teria sequer a oportunidade de dar-lhe um beijo de despedida... Tomei um pouco de ar e evitei as lágrimas.

\- Nada, curiosidade.

\- De uma menina.

\- Ah.

\- Você gosta de alguém?

Neguei com a cabeça, e Severus revirou os olhos, suspirando.

\- Notei como esteve olhando Potter. - Estremeci imperceptivelmente e coloquei cara de inocência para olhá-lo nos olhos, que sempre me roubaram o sono até que uns de cor esmeralda ocupassem seu lugar.

\- Olhá-lo? Claro que sim, me dá curiosidade, como pôde matar ao Lorde das Trevas?

\- Com sorte, pura e estúpida sorte. - Severus disse, suavizando o olhar. - Posso saber agora, por que Gryffindor?

\- Mmm... aceitaria minha palavra que poderei te dizer no final do sétimo ano?

Severus revirou os olhos, e vi como sua pena corria o riso de terminar partida em duas sobre a mesa.

\- Já pensou no que seu pai vai fazer?

\- Com o gritador que me mandou, claro que sim, Severus, por isso tenho que te pedir para me castigar no natal. Vai fazer isso, não é?

\- Mmm... saia daqui, Malfoy, te espero domingo nos meus quartos para discutir isso.

\- Obrigado, Severus, te amo. - Disse, sorrindo.

\- Vá embora, está desperdiçando meu tempo. - Disse, grunhindo amistosamente.

Sai dali um pouco mais contente, mas ainda com a oportunidade que Potter tinha me dado, mesmo com o estigma do meu sobrenome e com o passado do meu pai, mas me apegando ao propósito de não odiá-lo por isso, jamais tinha odiado e não ia começar agora.

X~x~X

Estávamos todos parados em frente ao anúncio do salão comunal, eu sabia o que era antes de vê-lo, mas tinha me esquecido desse detalhe. Imenso detalhe, o que ia fazer agora?

\- Típico. - Potter disse, sombrio de repente. - Exatamente o que eu sempre quis. Fazer papel de tonto em uma vassoura na frente do Zabini.

As brigas enormes entre Potter e Zabini já eram de conhecimento de toda Hogwarts, certamente como as minhas e dele tinham sido antigamente.

\- Não sabe se vai fazer feio. - Weasley disse, razoavelmente. - De todos os modos, sei que Zabini sempre fala como é bom em quadribol, mas aposto que é só conversa. Você o conhece de antes, Malfoy, como é? - Weasley me perguntou, e tratei de não mostrar minha surpresa, aquele leão nunca me dirigia a palavra nem por engano.

\- É realmente bom, até onde sei. - Disse, e vi Potter franzir o cenho.

\- Merlin, nuca voei numa vassoura. - Longbottom disse. - Minha avó nunca deixou, tinha medo que eu me machucasse, falava muito sobre isso. Realmente tem medo de altura.

\- O que vou fazer? - Granger gemeu. - Sou filha de muggles, sequer sabia que teria que montar numa vassoura.

\- Não é tão horrível. - Me escutei dizendo para tranquilizá-la. - Weasley deve saber, não é?

\- É só uma coisa de prática. - O ruivo disse.

Descemos todos para o café da manhã em silêncio, os demais pelo nervosismo, eu pensando em como ia fazer para que Potter terminasse sendo o apanhador de Gryffindor, e o mais jovem de quase cem anos. Não podia tirar o lembrol de Longbottom e provocá-lo, todos os leões iriam para cima de mim, e já era suficiente que me isolassem e mal falassem comigo.

Sentei-me no meu lugar habitual, e abri o pacote de guloseimas que minha mãe sempre me mandava e o coloquei rapidamente na mochila, antes que os outros me provocassem, o pior é que nem sequer tinham me dado uma chance de dividir com eles... estúpidos leões, pensei com raiva.

Escutei como Longbottom estava feliz com o presente da avó, o maldito lembrol.

\- É um lembrol. - Explicou aos demais. - Vovó sabe que eu sempre me esqueço das coisas, e isso te diz que tem alguma coisa que se esqueceu. Olhem, é só agarrar com força e se fica vermelha... Oh... - Ele se assustou, porque o lembrol ficou escarlate. - É porque se esqueceu de alguma coisa.

Vi Longbottom tentar se lembrar do que tinha esquecido, quando Zabini parou atrás de mim, não me lembrava que ele tinha me desfiado a irritar os leões na mesa deles, e o vi tirar o lembrol de Longbottom.

Vi Potter e Weasley saltando de seus lugares como se tivessem sido beliscados, tal e como o fizeram comigo naquela vez, mas a professora McGonagall chegou a tempo, como naquela vez também.

\- O que está acontecendo?

\- Zabini pegou meu lembrol, professora. - Longbottom se queixou.

Vi Zabini irritado, jogando o lembrol sobre a mesa, eu pelo menos tinha sido mais delicado.

\- Só estava olhando. - Disse, e se afastou, seguido por Crabble e Goyle.

X~x~X

As três e meia estávamos todos descendo apressadamente as escadas dianteiras para ir até o campo para nossa primeira lição de voo.

Quando chegamos, os Slytherins já estavam ali e também as vinte vassouras, cuidadosamente alinhadas no solo. Logo atrás de nós, chegou a professora, Madame Hooch.

\- Bom, o que estão esperando? - Ela gritou. - Cada um ao lado de uma vassoura. - Vamos, se apressem. Estendam a mão direita sobre a vassoura. - Ela gritou. E digam: suba!

\- Suba! - Gritaram todos.

Minha vassoura saltou imediatamente a minha mão, igual que a de Potter, e isso me desconcertou durante alguns segundos, mas disse a mim mesmo que a razão mais provável era que agora estava me concentrando e não olhando como Potter estava indo. Ambos nos olhamos e sorrimos por um breve segundo, antes que ele desviasse o olhar para Weasley.

Madame Hooch nos mostrou como montar na vassoura sem escorregar para ponta e começou a andar pela fila corrigindo a maneira de segurar a vassoura, quando chegou até mim, corrigiu e tive que morder o lábio para não dizer que a minha maneira era mais cômoda, ela era a professora, e quando se afastou até a outra ponta, Zabini me olhou com mofa.

\- Ah, a mocinha não sabe segurar a vassoura. - Se burlou.

\- Cala a boca, idiota! - Sussurrei com rancor.

\- Não vai vir seu herói para defender a mocinha em perigo?

\- Cala a boca ou vou te calar com os punhos.

\- Ser selecionado em gryffindor te caiu mal, Draco, virou uma mocinha e está ficando com costumes muggles. Por acaso não é um mago, se esqueceu que tem varinha?

\- Com varinha não se consegue o som perfeito dos ossos do nariz se quebrando. - Soltei, humilhado, claro que haviam feitiços assim, mas Zabini nessa idade ainda não sabia.

\- Silêncio! - Nos interrompeu a professora. - Nenhum de vocês deve se mover enquanto levo esse menino para a enfermaria. Deixem as vassouras onde estão ou sairão de Hogwarts mais rápido do que demorariam para dizer quadribol. Vamos, querido.

Blaise, Potter, Weasley e eu nos olhamos surpreendidos durante um segundo, ao que parece, estávamos tão centrados na briga que não vimos a espetacular queda de Longbottom.

\- Viram a cara do estúpido? - Pansy perguntou, de repente, e pisquei, assustado. Eu não tinha dito algo parecido antes?

\- Cala a boca, Parkinson! - Atacou Parvati Patil.

\- Oh, está apaixonada pelo Longbottom? Nunca pensei que ia gostar de gordinhos chorões, Parvati.

\- Olhem. - Blaise disse, se agachando e levantando algo da grama, e soube em seguida que era o lembrol de Longbottom. - É a coisa estúpida que mandaram pro gordinho.

\- Me dê isso. - Gritei, ao mesmo tempo em que Potter dizia:

\- Mande isso pra cá, Zabino.

Todos se voltaram para gente. Zabini nos olhou com diversão.

\- Acho que a mocinha e o herói terão que ir buscar. - Disse, subindo na vassoura e voando com a graça e a habilidade que o maldito sempre teve. - Vamos, mocinha. - Me provocou, e eu revirei os olhos, senti a voz de Potter às minhas costas.

\- Vá buscá-la, não vai deixar que te chame de mocinha, não é?

\- Não! - Granger gritou, quando subi na vassoura. - Madame Hooch disse que não nos movêssemos, vai meter a todo mundo em problemas.

Subi voando tal e como tinha feito com Potter na primeira vez, sem prestar atenção nela, cego de raiva. Logo, senti alguém passar a toda velocidade do meu lado, e vi a Potter voando até Zabini. O grande desgraçado jogou o lembrol em direção a floresta proibida, enquanto eu colocava uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha e Potter, a pegou, fazendo um giro espetacular, enquanto Zabini descia a toda velocidade até a grama.

Potter mostrou o lembrol de maneira triunfante, e senti os gryffindor gritando de forma exultante, mas também ouvi as piadas dos slytherins.

\- A mocinha não sabe voar, e Potter teve que salvá-la.

\- Ei, menina bonita, não vai beijar seu herói?

Senti como o rubor se espalhava pelas minhas bochechas, sabendo que em parte isso era verdade, mais cedo ou mais tarde, meus hormônios iam pulular e morreria por beijar Potter, certamente.

\- Ei, Malfoy. - Escutei a voz de Potter e levantei o olhar até ele, e vi que tinha o lembrol na mão. - Sabe pegar uma goles? - E sem aviso prévio, Potter jogou o lembrol até uma das torres, instintivamente, girei a vassoura, estiquei os braços e agarrei o lembrol e o lancei até os aros de gol do campo de quadribol, fazendo-o entrar perfeitamente pelo aro do meio, enquanto eu voava rapidamente atrás dele, o ultrapassava e o pegava do outro lado. Vi Potter se aproximando com o rosto sério.

\- Você seria um excelente artilheiro, Malfoy.

\- Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy! Desçam agora mesmo! - A voz da professora Mcgonagall fez com que eu me encolhesse na minha vassoura, maldição, a Potter ia perdoar, mas eu teria um grande castigo, demore um pouco para obedecer, assim que aterrissei um pouco depois de Potter, justamente quando Mcgonagall chegava correndo.

\- Nunca em todo o meu tempo em Hogwarts...

Vi como seus olhos brilhavam de fúria e quis desaparecer, quando Severus soubesse, ia me matar.

\- Como se atreveram? Podiam ter quebrado o pescoço;.

\- Não foi culpa do Harry, professora. - Revirei os olhos para a menina.

\- Silêncio, senhorita Patil.

\- Mas Zabini...

\- Já ouvi o bastante, senhor Weasley. Potter, Malfoy... sigam-me, agora.

Potter e eu vimos o sorriso triunfal do idiota do Blaise, e eu me chutava mentalmente por ter sido alguma vez seu amigo, ainda que no fundo estivesse preocupado. Harry seria o apanhador mais jovem dos últimos cem anos? Diabos, Mcgonagall se atreveria e me expulsar?


	8. Chapter 8

Subimos as escadas da frente, as de mármore, e a professora McGonagall continuava sem falar, não pude evitar me perguntar se Potter estava tão assustado quanto eu, mas não quis que ele visse isso no meu rosto, já tinha que suportar que me chamassem de mocinha na frente dele, não queria que pensasse que eu realmente era. Fomos atrás dela enquanto com calma, a mulher abria portas e andava pelos corredores, e nós a seguindo de forma patética.

Subitamente, a vi se deter em frente a uma sala de aula, sequer me dei conta de como chegamos na sala de Encantamentos. Ela abriu a porta e entrou.

\- Me desculpe, professor Flitwick, posso falar com Wood por um momento?

\- Claro que sim. - Ouvi como ele respondia.

Rapidamente, o gryffindor estava de frente conosco e me olhou com desprezo dos pés a cabeça.

\- Sigam-me, os três. - Nos disse McGonagall, e a seguimos pelo corredor, Wood começou a olhar para nós com curiosidade, deixando o gesto de desprezo que fazia para mim. - Aqui. - A professora apontou uma sala vazia, exceto por Peeves, que estava ocupado escrevendo grosserias na lousa. - Fora Peeves. - Ordenou a professora, furiosa. Peeves jogou o giz e saiu xingando.

A professora McGonnagal se virou para nós para nos olhar.

\- Potter, Malfoy, esse é Oliver Wood. Wood, te encontrei um apanhador.

A voz de Wood se converteu em deleite e insegurança enquanto nos olhava.

\- Tem certeza, professora?

\- Totalmente. - Respondeu ela com firmeza. - Esse menino tem um talento natural. - Disse, indicando Potter, eu dei um par de passos para trás, e olhei em volta da sala. - Essa foi sua primeira experiência numa vassoura, Potter?

Vi a Potter assentir silenciosamente, mas com segurança.

\- Pegou essa coisa com a mão. - Disse, mostrando o lembrol que já tinha devolvido ao tamanho normal. - Depois de uma corrida de quinze metros. - Explicou, feliz para Wood, vi que Potter me lançava um olhar incômodo. - Nem se coçou para fazer, Charlie Weasley não teria feito melhor.

Wood parecia pensar que todos os seus sonhos foram feitos realidade.

\- Alguma vez assistiu uma partida de quadribol, Potter? - Perguntou Wood, excitado.

\- Wood é o capitão do time de quadribol, Potter. - McGonnagal esclareceu.

\- E tem o corpo para ser apanhador. - Wood disse, andando ao redor de Potter, examinando-o demais, eu diria. - Leve, veloz, vamos ter que te dar uma vassoura decente, professora, uma Nimbus 2000 ou uma Cleans Weep 7.

\- Vou falar com o professor Dumbledore para ver se podemos suspender a regra do primeiro ano. Os céus sabem que precisamos de um time melhor do que o do ano passado. Fomos esmagados por Slytherin na última partida. Não pude olhar na cara de Severus Snape em várias semanas.

\- Mmm... professora?

\- Sim?

\- E o que Malfoy faz aqui?

Caramba, tinha que perguntar? Eu estava tentando desaparecer e o idiota chamava a atenção pra mim.

\- É que também tem um novo artilheiro.

\- Mas já temos artilheiros, ia tirar Alícia Spinett da reserva. - Wood disse, me olhando feio.

\- E ela é muito boa, mas penso que Malfoy pode ser melhor. Recebeu a recordadora aumentada por Potter quando estava desprevenido e a passou pelo aro a quase vinte metros de distância, e ainda teve tempo de ir pegá-la do outro lado antes que começasse a cair.

\- Impressionante. - Disse Wood, me dando outra olhada. - Mas não tem o físico.

\- Vai crescer, Oliver, e o que falta de altura e músculos tem de sobra em rapidez e reflexos.

\- Já jogou de artilheiro, Malfoy? - Wood me perguntou, neguei suavemente com a cabeça, meu sonho sempre tinha sido ser apanhador, mas sabia que nunca poderia ganhar de Potter, era muito bom. E se fosse, só seu sobrenome bastava para que minhas virtudes como apanhador ficassem sem importância, ele era o gryffindor ganhador e eu o slytherin trapaceiro, creio que franzi o cenho com os pensamentos.

\- Malfoy?

\- Eu treinava como apanhador. - Disse sem pensar muito. - Mas aco que não daria certo na posição. - Claro que não disse que era culpa da habilidade natural, o da boa sorte de Potter.

\- Mas tem talento para artilheiro, o que me diz?

\- Não sei. - Disse, desconcertado. - Jogar para gryffindor?

\- Vocês seriam os jogadores mais jovens nos últimos cem anos. - Disse McGonagall entusiasmada. - E faz sete anos que gryffindor não ganha a copa das casas.

Yey, e claro, eu gostaria de ver a cara do meu pai quando soubesse que ajudei gryffindor a ganhar a copa das casas.

\- Posso pensar sobre isso?

McGonagall levantou uma sobrancelha, meio irritada, mas deve ter percebido alguma coisa na minha cara, porque disse:

\- Claro que sim, senhor Malfoy, mas pense rápido, senão Spinett ficará com o seu lugar.

\- Só preciso de um par de dias. - Disse, com voz abafada.

\- Então está combinado. - Se virou para Potter. - E você, o que me diz, Potter?

\- Adoraria. - Disse, sorrindo encantadoramente. - Teremos castigo?

\- Dessa vez não, Potter, mas não fique mal acostumado, certo?

A professora observou a Potter com severidade por cima dos óculos.

\- Quero ouvir que você treina muito, Potter, o vou mudar de ideia sobre o castigo.

Logo, sorriu de repente.

\- Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso. - Disse. - Era um excelente jogador de quadribol. E quanto a você, senhor Malfoy, si aceitar também tem que treinar muito.

E pela primeira vez, me sorriu.

X~x~X

\- Você está brincando.

Era hora do jantar, tinha sentado perto do trio, ainda que fingisse não escutá-los, vi como Weasley se esquecia de comer, e isso por si só era surpreendente para mim, sério, realmente é surpreendente.

\- Apanhador? - Parecia muito impressionado. - Mas os alunos de primeiro ano nunca... vai ser o jogador mais jovem em...

\- Um século. Seríamos os jogadores mais jovens em um século.

\- Seríamos? - Perguntou Weasley, perplexo. - Você e quem mais?

\- Malfoy.

Weasley me lançou um olhar, parecia impressionado, mas notei um brilho de ciúmes.

\- Malfoy?

\- Sim, McGonagall quer que seja artilheiro. Tenho que começar a treinar a semana que vem. - Potter continuou. - Mas não diga pra ninguém, Wood quer manter segredo.

\- E Malfoy?

\- Bem... ele ainda não aceitou.

\- Por que não? Seria a glória para qualquer um, não é?

\- Como quer que eu saiba? É assunto dele. - Potter disse, colocando uma colher de comida na boca.

Nesse momento, os gêmeos Weasley apareceram no Grande Salão, e ao ver Potter, se aproximaram rapidamente dele.

\- Bem feito. - George disse, em voz baixa, acho que era ele, ainda não posso diferenciar com certeza. - Wood nos contou, nós também estamos no time. Somo batedores.

\- Te garanto, vamos ganhar a copa de quadribol esse ano. - Disse, com entusiasmo o outro gêmeo. - Não ganhamos desde que Charlie partiu, mas o time desse ano será muito bom. Tem que fazer direito, Harry. Wood estava dando pulinhos quando nos contou.

\- E você, Malfoy, se aceitar tem que treinar duro também.

Ergui o olhar para eles e assenti, secamente.

\- É sua oportunidade de mostrar que o chapéu não errou ao te mandar para Gryffindor. - Soltou Fred.

\- Não tenho que mostrar nada a ninguém, se aceito jogar será porque quero, não pelo que pensem os demais. - Disse, sério, e voltei a olhar meu prato.

\- Bem, temos que ir. Lee Jordan acha que descobriu uma nova passagem secreta fora do colégio.

\- Certamente deve ser a que está atrás da estátua de Gregory Smarmy, que nós achamos na nossa primeira semana.

Os gêmeos Weasley acabavam de desaparecer quando apareceram meus ex-companheiros de casa, agora me pergunto se eu fui tão desagradável quanto eles, e ao procurar nas minhas recordações tive que admitir que sim, que era igual ou pior que eles.

\- Comendo a última ceia, mocinha? Quando pega o trem para voltar para as saias de Lucius? Se é que ele vai te receber de volta. - Zabini me disse, tão perto do ouvido que um arrepio correu meu corpo.

\- Está muito mais corajoso agora que está de volta em terra firme e tem seus amiguinhos. - Harry disse friamente. Claro que Crabble e Goyle não justificavam o diminutivo, mas como a mesa dos professores estava cheia, não podiam fazer nada mais que estalar os dedos e olhá-lo com o cenho franzido.

\- Não me chame de mocinha de novo ou vou chutar sua bunda. - Disse, me virando para ele.

\- Ui, a mocinha ficou brava. - Zabini voltou sua atenção para mim. - O que acha de um duelo de magos, mocinha? Essa noite, se quiser. Só varinhas, nada de contato. - Me sorriu, com burla. - Ou é muito covarde para isso, Malfoy? Onde deixou o orgulho da nossa raça?

\- Aceito, Zabini. Que hora e onde? - Perguntei, sem tirar meu olhar do dele.

\- A meia-noite, certo? Nos encontramos no salão de troféus, nunca está fechado com chave. Quem será seu segundo?

Meu segundo? De onde ia tirar um segundo? Maldição!

\- Eu...

\- Eu serei o segundo, qual será o seu Zabini?

Não me virei, mas a voz de Potter tinha soado claramente, tentei não fechar os olhos.

\- Crabble. - Disse Zabini, depois de lançar um olhar aos meus antigos guarda-costas. - Sempre defendendo a donzela, não Potter?

\- Não estou defendendo, só disse que seria seu segundo.

\- Te verei essa noite Zabini, agora, desapareça. - Murmurei.

Saímos pelo quadro da Senhora Gorda, mas Granger nos seguiu. a Weasley. - E o que quer dizer que serei o segundo?

\- Merlin, Potter! Por que se meteu se nem sabia? - Perguntei, de mau humor.

\- Bem, um segundo é o que cuida das coisas, se matam a Malfoy. - Disse Ron sem dar importância para mim. Ao ver a expressão assustada de Potter, acrescentou rapidamente: - Mas, as pessoas só morrem em duelos reais, já sabe com magos verdadeiros. O máximo que Malfoy e Zabini podem fazer é lançar faíscas um no outro. Nenhum sabe o suficiente de magia para fazer dano de verdade. De todos os modos, seguramente ele esperava que recusasse. - Disse, se virando para mim.

Eu assenti um pouco secamente.

\- E se Malfoy não pode se defender com a varinha? - Potter perguntou.

\- Então, deixo a varinha e dou um soco. - Disse, encolhendo os ombros. - Não sou uma mocinha, sei me defender. - Disse de mau humor.

\- Me desculpem.

Os três nos viramos para olhar a Granger.

\- Não se pode comer em paz nesse lugar? - O ruivo murmurou, com malcriação, e me assombrei de que eles não fossem o trio inseparável de sempre.

Granger não lhe fez caso, e se voltou para falar comigo.

\- Não pude deixar de ouvir o que você e Zabini estavam dizendo...

\- Não esperava outra coisa. - Murmurou o ruivo, e lhe lancei um olhar de soslaio.

\- ... e não deve andar pelo colégio de noite. Pense nos pontos que vai perder para Gryffindor se te pegam, e claro que pegarão. A verdade é que muito egoísta da sua parte.

\- Ninguém me chama de mocinha e fica por isso mesmo, Granger. - Disse, com aparente indiferença.

\- E a verdade é que não é da sua conta. - Potter agregou.

\- Adeus. - Terminou o ruivo.

X~x~X

A verdade é que tinha sido um dia muito difícil, e a única coisa que eu queria fazer era me embrulhar nos lençóis e dormir, ou pensar. Pensar no que meu pai diria se eu aceitasse jogar pelos leões. Claro que não ia perguntar, mas também não me atrevia a aceitar sem mais nem menos. Não sabia como ele reagiria ao me ver jogando pelos leões e suspirei resignado. Agora tinha que saber se Zabini apareceria ou não. Eu não tinha feito isso, não por covardia, mas por sentido comum, não ia me arriscar a ser castigado, mas duvidava que os gryffindor desistissem, ou se Zabini seria idiota o bastante para aparecer.

\- Onze e meia. - Murmurou finalmente o ruivo. - Melhor irmos agora.

Colocamos as roupas, pegamos as varinhas e fomos para a sala comum. Vi que a lareira ainda estava acesa, mas que eram só brasas. Me assustei ao ouvir uma voz nas nossas costas.

\- Não posso acreditar que vai fazer isso, Harry.

Realmente, Granger era tão certinha? Não me lembro dela assim, e sim ajudando os dois em todas suas aventuras.

\- Potter não vai fazer nada, Granger, sou eu.

\- Mas vão pegar a todos. - Ela disse.

\- Volte para a cama e nos deixe em paz. - Murmurou o ruivo.

\- Estive a ponto de contar para o seu irmão. - Ela respondeu, irritada. - Percy é o prefeito e pode detê-los.

Senti um leve empurrão que me moveu para a porta, e logo a voz de Potter:

\- Vamos

Saímos pelo quadro da Senhora Gorda, mas Granger nos seguiu.

\- Não se importam com Gryffindor, não é? Só se importam com vocês mesmos. Eu não quero que Slytherin ganhe a copa das casas, e vocês vão perder todos os pontos que eu consegui com a professora McGonagall por saber os feitiços para mudanças.

\- Vá embora.

\- Está bem, mas os avisei. Lembrem-se de tudo que falei quando estiverem no trem voltando para a casa amanhã. São tão...

Mas ela não terminou de dizer o que queria, porque quando tentou voltar para a sala comum, a Senhora Gorda tinha desaparecido do quadro, e ela não podia entrar, xinguei em pensamentos porque essa menina nos atrasava.

\- E agora, o que eu faço? - Perguntou, com voz aguda.

\- É problema seu. - Respondeu o ruivo. - Nós temos que ir, ou vamos chegar tarde.

Não tínhamos chegado no final do corredor quando Granger nos alcançou novamente.

\- Vou com vocês. - Disse.

\- Não vai não.

\- Não acham que vou ficar aqui, esperando que Filch me pegue, não é? Se encontrar a nós quatro, eu vou dizer a verdade, que estava tentando detê-los, e vocês vão me apoiar.

\- Que cara de pau; - Ron disse, em voz alta.

\- Calados, os dois. - Potter disse, com tom de voz cortante, eu em seguida me detive para observá-lo. - Eu ouvi alguma coisa.

Fiquei alerta para ver se eu também podia escutar o mesmo que Potter, e sim, era uma espécie de respiração.

\- Graças a Merlin que vocês me encontraram! Faz horas que estou aqui. Não podia me lembrar a senha, e quero ir para a cama.

\- Não fale tão alto, Neville. A senha é focinho de porco, mas agora não vai adiantar, porque a Senhora Gorda saiu do quadro.

\- Como está o seu pulso? - Harry perguntou.

\- Melhor. - Respondeu, mostrando. - Madame Pomfrey consertou em um minuto.

\- Bom, olha, Neville, temos que ir a outro lugar. Nos vemos mais tarde...

\- Não me deixem! - Longbottom disse, tropeçando. - Não quero ficar aqui sozinho, o Barão Sanguinário já passou duas vezes.

Olhei por todos os lados de forma apreensiva, sinceramente, o Barão me deixava nervoso.

\- Temos que ir. - Sussurrei.

Vi Weasley lançar um olhar ao relógio e logo olhar de maneira assassina para Granger e Longbottom.

\- Se nos pegarem por culpa de vocês, não vou descansar até aprender a maldição dos demônios de que Quirell nos falou, e vou usar em vocês.

\- Vamos logo. - Cortei, antes que Granger pudesse dizer o que queria. E vi Potter nos fazer sinal para avançar.

Nos deslizamos pelos corredores escuros, iluminados apenas pela luz da lua. Nos detivemos em cada esquina para ter certeza que não seríamos descobertos. Subimos as escadas até o terceiro andar, e entramos silenciosamente no salão dos troféus.

Estava vazio. Como supus, Zabini não ia cometer o erro de ser descoberto, e o mais provável é que também tivesse avisado Filch, como eu fiz naquela vez.

\- Temos que ir. É uma armadilha. - Sussurrei aos outros.

\- Vamos esperar um pouco. - Potter pediu.

\- Se está atrasado, ficou com medo.

\- Ficou com medo merda nenhuma, é uma armadilha. - Voltei a dizer, irritado.

Então um barulho na sala ao lado nos fez pular. Potter já tinha sacado a varinha quando ouvimos algumas vozes. Não era Zabini, claro, mas Filch, é claro que eu conheço bem as serpentes. Ai, os chamei de serpentes de novo?

\- Fareje por ai, tesouro. Podem estar escondidos em um canto.

Potter ficou desesperado e nos fez sinais com as mãos e a boca para que o seguíssemos. Sinceramente pensei que não era o mais adequado, ele não conhecia o colégio como eu, mas o segui como os outros, o que mais podia fazer?

\- Tem que estar em algum lado. Provavelmente se esconderam. - Escutei, e vi o medo no rosto dos outros.

\- Por aqui. - Potter sinalizou,e assustados, começamos a atravessar uma galeria, cheia de armaduras, eu também os segui. Podíamos ouvir os passos de Filch, chegando perto. De repente, Longbottom deixou escapar um gemido de medo e começou a correr, tropeçou, e segurou o pulso de Weasley, e os dois tropeçaram em uma armadura. Revirei os olhos, não podiam ser mais desastrados?

O barulho era suficiente para acordar todo o castelo.

\- Corram! - Potter gritou, e os cinco nos lançamos pela galeria, sem olhar para ver se Filch nos seguia.

Seguimos a Potter por um corredor e outro, tenho certeza que nem ele sabia para onde ia, mas não podia fazer nada mais do que segui-lo, se me descobriam sozinho, o castigo seria muito pior do que se estivesse com o trio dourado e Longbottom.

Por fim, saímos no corredor da aula de Encantamentos, que estava muito, muito longe da sala de troféus.

\- Acho que os despistamos. - Potter disse, se apoiando contra a parede fria e secando o suor da testa. Longbottom estava dobrado em dois, respirando com dificuldade, enquanto eu tentava apaziguar os batimentos loucos do meu coração.

\- Eu... te... disse. - Granger acrescentou, apertando o peito. - Eu... avisei.

Estive a ponto de mandá-la se calar, mas Weasley se adiantou.

\- Temos que voltar para a Torre, o mais rápido possível.

\- Zabini te enganou. - Granger tinha se virado para mim. - Percebeu isso, não é? Ele não ia se encontrar com você. Filch sabia onde estávamos, Zabini deve tê-lo avisado.

\- Eu sei, Granger. Acha que não me dei conta? Por Merlin, fui o primeiro a ver que era uma armadilha.

\- Vamos. - Potter, cortou antes que ela pudesse responder. - Para a Torre, rápido.

Dizê-lo era simples, mas fazer era outra coisa. Não tínhamos nos dado mais de meia dúzia de passos quando algo se moveu na nossa frente e alguém saiu de uma das salas.

Era Peeves. Nos viu e deixou escapar um grito de alegria, maldito fantasma.

\- Cale-se, Peeves, por favor, vai nos denunciar. - Granger sussurrou, com cara de susto.

Peeves se burlou, por acaso ela esperava que ele fosse fazer algo diferente?

\- Vagabundeando a meia-noite, novatos? Não, não, não. Malvados, malvados, os pegarão pelo pescoço.

\- Não, se não nos denunciar, não. Peeves, por favor. - Potter suplicou.

\- Devo dizer a Filch, devo dizer. - Peeves disse, com voz de santo, mas seus olhos brilhavam com malícia, era um idiota. - Pelo bem de vocês, já sabem.

Sim, claro, nosso bem.

\- Saia da frente. - Weasley ordenou, e deu um golpe em Peeves. Aquilo foi um grande erro, eu soube imediatamente e me preparei para correr de novo.

\- Alunos fora da cama! - Peeves gritou. - Alunos fora da cama no corredor de encantamentos!

Passamos por baixo de Peeves e corremos como se nossas vidas dependessem disso, fomos reto até o final do corredor, onde paramos numa porta fechada.

\- Estamos fritos! - Weasley gemeu, enquanto empurrávamos a porta inutilmente. - É o nosso fim.

Podíamos ouvir os passos de Filch correndo até onde ouvia os gritos de Peeves.

\- Por Merlin, somos magos. - Disse, irritado. Peguei a minha varinha com força, golpeei o cadeado com precisão e sussurei: - Alohomora!

A fechadura fez um clic e a porta se abriu. Passamos todos, a fechamos rapidamente e ficamos escutando:

\- Onde eles foram, Peeves? - Filch dizia. - Rápido, me diga.

\- Diga "por favor".

\- Não me irrite, Peeves. Diga-me onde eles foram.

\- Não vou falar nada se me pedir por favor. - Peeves disse, com sua voz irritante, que estava me dando nos nervos, por causa da angústia que o estúpido nos delatasse.

\- Muito bem... por favor.

\- Nada! Rá! Rá! Te disse que não te diria se me pedisse por favor. - E escutamos a Peeves se afastando e Filch xingando, enfurecido.

\- Ele acha que essa porta está trancada. - Potter nos sussurrou. - Acho que vamos escapar. Me solta, Neville! - Pediu, porque Longbottom puxava sua manga há um minuto, pelo menos que eu estivesse vendo. - O que foi? - Potter perguntou, de mau humor.

Me virei ao mesmo tempo em que Potter, e tive que me conter para não gritar de medo. Não estávamos em um quarto, mas no corredor proibido do terceiro andar, onde um enorme cachorro de três cabeças nos olhava com cara de que seríamos o jantar.

Estava quase imóvel, com os olhos fixos na gente, e certamente não tinha nos matado ainda porque o tínhamos surpreendido.

Potter abriu a porta. Estava claro para mim também, tinha que sair dali sem importar nada mais, sequer os castigos.

Saímos apressadamente, e Potter fechou a porta atrás de nós. E de novo começamos a correr, Filch não estava por ali. Corremos desesperados até chegar ao quadro da Dama Gorda.

\- Onde estavam metidos? - Nos perguntou, olhando nossos rostos suados e vermelhos, e nossas túnicas desabotoadas, penduradas nos ombros. Tive que morder os lábios para não gritar-lhe um par de grosserias, menos mal que Potter se encarregou.

\- Não importa. Focinho de porco, focinho de porco. - Potter resfolegou, e o quadro se moveu para nos deixar passar. Nos atropelamos para entrar na sala comum e nos deixamos cair nas poltronas sem elegância ou cuidado algum.

Passou um momento antes que ninguém falasse. Longbottom, por outro lado, parecia que nunca mais poderia dizer nenhuma palavra, me deu pena do coitado, sempre terminava em alguma confusão sem querer.

\- O que eles querem com uma coisa assim no colégio? - Weasley finalmente disse. - Se algum cachorro precisa de exercício, é esse.

Granger tinha recuperado o fôlego e o mau humor, maldita sabe-tudo.

\- É que não têm olhos na cara? - Nos disse, irritada. - Não viram o que tinha debaixo dele?

\- O chão? - Sugeriu Potter. - Não olhei as patas, estava muito ocupado olhando as cabeças.

Eu assenti, em que momento olharíamos as patas com os dentões que tinha?

\- Não, não é o chão. Era um alçapão. É claro que está vigiando alguma coisa.

Ela ficou de pé, nos olhando indignada.

\- Espero que estejam satisfeitos. Podíamos ter morrido, ou pior, ser expulsos. Agora, se não se importam, vou para a cama.

Weasley e eu a olhamos boquiabertos, que vontade de dar um tapa nela.

\- Não, não nos importamos. - Disse ele. - Não te arrastamos, não é?

\- Não. - Me atrevi a confirmar, mas era certo que por nossa culpa tinha terminado no corredor com um cachorro endemoniado.

Logo olhei para Potter, que tinha ficado pensativo, muito pensativo, como se tivesse esquecido do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Seus olhos se viraram pra mim por um segundo, e logo para Weasley, terminou murmurando:

\- Vamos para a cama, é tarde e temos aula cedo

Quando me deslizei entre os lençóis não pude evitar me perguntar se por minha culpa ele tinham terminado no mesmo corredor no passado. Não sabia se sorrir ou dar cabeçadas, que susto tinham passado e eu sem saber o que tinha provocado. Mas, não tive tempo de me questionar, porque dormi logo em seguida.


	9. Chapter 9

**Olá, pessoas! Sinto muito pela demora, mas queria avisar que essa tradução vai ter atualizações aceleradas até o fim do mês! Yey!**

 **Outra observação importante: Essa fic não é minha! É a tradução de uma fic da Bellatrix_2009, uma escritora genial (e minha beta) em espanhol. Se quiserem o link do original, posso passar por MP, mas está num fórum protegido, tem que se inscrever para ler.**

Na manhã seguinte não pude evitar sorrir com desprezo quando Zabini ficou de boca aberta ao ver nós três. Parecíamos cansados, mas Weasley e Potter transbordavam felicidade.

Claro que essa felicidade se devia ao fato de que ao acordarem, se olharam e começaram a rir. Não entendi o motivo do riso até que começaram a comentar que se encontrar com um cachorro de três cabeças tinha sido uma grande aventura. Comentando cada acontecimento como se fosse muito engraçado.

Eu não tive outra saída que ficar quieto. Não sei, mas acho que esse é um traço grifinório que me mostra que sigo sendo uma serpente. Para mim, encontrar um cachorro de três cabeças tinha sido aterrador, de nenhuma maneira via como uma aventura e tampouco compatilhava a alegria deles, ainda sentia o medo que o enorme cão pudesse ter me jantado.

Mas, certamente alguma coisa deles deve estar me contagiando, porque, a curiosidade me invadiu, queria saber o segredo que Potter e Weasley tinham, não estavam normais. Qualquer menino é curioso, mas eu costumava ser mais precavido e me afastar dos problemas, e mesmo assim, me sentei perto deles para poder escutá-los.

Merlin, estava me transformando num gatinho curioso!

\- É algo muito valioso, ou muito perigoso. - Ron disse.

\- Ou as duas coisas. - Harry opinou. - Eu gostaria de saber o que é.

Minha cabeça gritou "perigo" em seguida, e me revirei na cadeira, assustado. Granger e Longbottom também não mostravam muito interesse em saber o que tinha debaixo do alçapão, assim, deduzi que como eu, preferiam não saber.

Ainda que dentro de mim, algo me gritava que se tratava da famosa pedra filosofal, que Potter arrancaria das mãos de Quirrek no fim desse ano. Malditos leões, por que tinham que ser tão curiosos e valentes?

Também notei que Granger deixou definitivamente de falar com eles, e os dois pareciam felizes com isso, em que momento o trio tinha nascido?

X~x~X

Naquela mesma tarde fui até as masmorras, bem, isso é outr coisa que aconteceu, parece que quando você vai para gryffindor a coragem te pega. Era isso, ou definitivamente tinha ficado louco em Azkaban e ainda não tinha me dado conta. Por que, quem em são juizo ia dizer para Severus Snape que ia jogar contra ele no quadribol?

Quando terminei de bater na porta, escutei imediatamente a voz sedosa de Severus do outro lado.

\- Está aberto, Draco, pode entrar.

\- Olá, Severus.

Ele levantou o olhar da pilha de pergaminhos que tinha em cima da mesa.

\- O jogador de quadribol mais jovem em cem anos?

Suspirei, é claro que McGonnagal já tinha dito.

\- Sim, um dos jogadores mais jovens em cem anos. - Disse, baixinho.

\- Claro, estava esquecendo do esúpido Potter.

Torci as correias da mochila e mordi os lábios.

\- Severus?

\- Sempre imaginei que você seria o apanhador estrela de Slytherin, me ajudando a conservar a copa das casas.

\- Posso te garantir que nunca poderia te dar esse prazer, Severus.

Severus Snape me olhou com cara de resignação.

\- Artilheiro?

\- Potter será o apanhador, é muito bom ao que parece.

O vi bufar baixinho e desviei o olhar até sua biblioteca, sequer deveria ter ido ali.

\- Por que veio aqui, Draco? Me dar uma úlcera?

Tentei não sorrir, soube que o tinha no bolso, como sempre tinha sido antes.

\- Queria saber se ia aprovar que eu jogue quadribol para Gryffindor.

\- Por acaso precisa da minha permissão?

\- Não, claro que não. - Disse com altivez. - Mas, também não quero que fique bravo e pare de falar comigo.

\- Sabe que seria impossível que eu parasse de falar com você, Draco.

\- Então?

\- Bem, enviarei uma coruja pro seu pai avisando-o. Peça a Merlin que ele não morra de um infarto ou Narcissa vai me matar.

\- Não se esqueça do meu castigo no natal. - Murmurei, e soube que tinha ficado pálido.

\- Não vou me esquecer. Venha tomar o chá comigo no domungo, certo?

\- Certo, Severus, e obrigada.

\- Vá embora, está deixando meu escritório com fedor de leão sentimental.

Não pude evitar soltar uma gargalhada, e sai correndo, fiquei do outro lado da porta, e escutei como um tinteiro se estilhaçava nela.

\- Maldito menino, se não gostasse tanto de você!

Suspirei aliviado e contente, fizesse o que fizesse, Severus sempre me amaria, me amou mesmo quando eu me tornei a puta do Lorde, e incoscientemente lutei no lado oposto ao dele.

Quando voltei a sala comum de Gryffindor me sentei em uma mesa afastada dos demais, ainda que perto da de Potter e Weasley, e pude escutar que planejam se vingar de Zabini, ainda que não tinham certeza de como. Teria gostado de me unir a eles, mas, não fui incluido, então, terminei da redação de Transformações.

X~x~X

A tão esperada vingança chegou uma semana mais tarde, e por carta, podem acreditar? Exatamente como tinham se vingado de mim e eu já não me lembrava. Ironias da vida.

Enquanto as corujas voavam pelo Grande Salão, como de costume, a atenção de todos se fixou imediatamente nos pacotes grandes e finos, que seis corujas brancas e seis corujas negras levavam. Potter estava tão interessado como os demais, eu soube de imediato, ainda que tenha ficado igual que os outros, olhando como um bobo. Potter se surpreendeu muito quando as corujas baixaram o pacote frente a ele, jogando o bacon no chão. As corujas negras também fizeram estragos enquanto me entravam o meu. Elas estavam se afastando quando outra coruja branca, Hedwig, deixou cair uma carta sobre o pacote de Potter, e meu falcão deixou cair outra sobre o meu.

Potter abriu o envelope para ler primeiro a carta, eu fiz o mesmo para ver quem tinha me enviado o meu.

 _Não abra o pacote na mesa. Contém sua nova Nimbus 2000, mas não quero que todos saibam que te comprei uma vassoura, porque também vão querer uma. Oliver Wood vai te esperar no campo de quadribol hoje às sete da noite, para sua primeira sessão de treinamento. Boa sorte, malcriado._

 _Severus Snape._

Ergui a vista e vi a coruja de Potter apoiada no ombro de McGonnagall, e meu falcão sobre o ombro de Severus, levantei uma sobrancelha e Severus franziu o cenho. Tive que conter minha surpresa e minha vontade de rir. Desde quando Severus e Minerva McGonnagal entravam em acordos? Provoquei uma utopia! Era um milagre que o mundo não tivesse destruido.

A voz de Weasley me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

\- Uma Nimbus 2000! - Ron gemeu com inveja. - Eu nunca toquei em uma. Você também tem uma? - Perguntou, se virando para mim, assenti em silêncio e ele voltou a gemer.

\- Vamos vê-la, você vem, Malfoy? - Potter me perguntou, e dessa vez o ruivo não disse nada, mas me olhou me apressando.

\- Claro. - Respondi, mais feliz do que tinha me sentido em dias.

Saímos rapidamente do Grande Sação para abrir o pacote em privado, antes da primeira aula, mas na metade do caminho nos encontramos com Crabble e Goyle, que nos fechavam o caminho. Zabini me tirou meu pacote com rudeza e o examinou.

\- Uma vassoura. - Disse, devolvendo-a bruscamente, com uma mistura de ciúmes e rancor em sua cara, mais ainda quando viu que Potter também tinha uma. - Dessa vez você conseguiu, mocinha. Os alunos de primeiro ano não tem permissão para ter uma. - Disse, a poucos centímetros do meu rosto. - Vou fazer que te expulsem.

Não consegui responder, porque o ruivo já tinha se adiantado.

\- Não é nenhum vassoura velha. - Disse. - É uma Nimbus 2000. Qual disse que tinha em casa, Zabini? Uma Comet 260? - Weasley riu, xombeteiro. - As Comet parecem rápidas, mas não chegam perto das Nimbus, não é, Malfoy?

\- O que você sabe, Weasley, se não pode comprar nem os ramos? - Zabini respondeu. - Suponho que você e os seus irmãos tenham que ir juntando a vassoura raminho por raminho.

\- Suma daqui, Zabini. - Disse, rilhando os dentes. - E não me chame de mocinha ou...

Antes que pudesse terminar ou Weasley pudesse responder também, o professor Flitwick apareceu atrás de Zabini.

\- Não estão brigando, não é, meninos? - Perguntou, com voz aguda.

\- Potter e a moc... Malfoy tem vassouras, professor. - Disse, rapidamente, o slytherin.

\- Sim, sim, está bem. - Disse o professor Flitwick, olhando-os radiante. - A professora Mcgonagall me falou das circunstâncias especiais, Potter, Malfpy. E que modelo ganharam?

\- Uma Nimbus 2000, senhor. - Potter disse, tentando não rir diante da cara de horror de Zabini, certamente a mesma que a minha naquela ocasião. - E, realmente, é graças a Zabini que as temos, não é, Draco?

Tentei não mostrar surpresa quando o leão me chamou assim, então, só disse, baixinho:

\- É verdade, obrigado, Blaise.

Segui Potter e Weasley pelas escadas enquanto os via evitar gargalhar da cara de confusão e espanto das serpentes... merda, tinha feito de novo! Virei um leão? Merda, parece que sim! Severus e Lucius iam me matar.

\- Bem, é verdade. - Potter disse, quando chegamos no final da escada de mármore. - Si ele não tivesse roubado o lembrol não estaríamos no time, não é, Malfoy?

Merda, voltei a ser Malfoy de novo, mas mesmo assim assentir.

\- Então, acreditam que é um prêmio por quebrar as regras? - Ouvimos uma voz irritada atrás de nós, e tive que me virar totalmente. Granger subia as escadas, olhando com desaprovação os pacotes com nossas vassouras, seguei o meu mais perto do copor e franzi o cenho.

\- Pensei que não estava falando com a gente. - Potter disse, seu tom altivo e frio dirigido a Granger me surpreendeu.

\- Sim, continue assim. - Ron disse. - É muito melhor para a gente.

\- Eu não disse nada. - Disse a Granger quando ela me olhou de maneira sombria.

Granger me olhou feio e se afastou com o nariz em pé, tentando parecer totalmente ofendida e digna.

X~x~X

Pude notar a ansiedade de Weasley e Potter durante o resto do dia, não tivemos tempo para desembrulhar as vassouras, então tivemos que esperar atá aquela noite. Certamente a ansiedade de Potter se devia ao fato de nunca ter tido uma vassoura, já a minah era saber que poderia voar de novo todos os dias se me dava vontade, tinha sentido falta de voar em Azkaban. Havia sonhado tanto com voltar a voar, além de jogar quadribol, o que mais poderia pedir?

\- Oh. - Weasley suspirou, quando a vassoura de Potter rodou sobre a colcha de sua cama, e logo deixou escapar outro quando a minha fez o mesmo sobre a cama.

Até Potter, que não sabia nada sobre as diferenças entre as vassouras, pensava que era maravilhosa. Polida e brilhante, com o cabo de mogno, tinha uma grande cauda de ramos retos, e levava escrito em letras douradas "Nimbus 2.000".

Claro que ele não se lembrava que mais tarde teria uma Firebolt. De onde ele teria tirado essa?

Perto das sete, Potter e eu saímos do castelo e nos dirigimos para o campo de quadribol. Potter nunca tinha estado naquele estádio, ao que parecia não tinha recorrido o castelo. Olhou com uma espécie de carinho as centenas de assentos elevados nas arquibancadas para que os espectadores tivessem altura suficiente para ver o que acontecia. Em casa extremo do campo havia três postes dourados com aros na ponta. Bem, isso eu já tinha visto no dia do lembrol.

O vi montar rapidamente sua vassoura e depois de dar um pontapé no solo, se elevou, certamente para poder voar antes que chegasse Wood, com um sorriso, o imitei, se sentia tão bom voar. Voamos cada um idependente do outro, sem nos falar, só sentindo o vento bater nos nossos rostos.

\- Ei, Potter, Malfoy, desçam!

Oliver Wood tinha chegado. Trazia uma caixa grande de madeira debaixo do braço. Potter aterrisou perto dele, eu o fiz um pouco mais longe.

\- Muito bonito. - Wood disse, com os olhos brilhantes. - Já vi o que McGonagall, realmente tem um talento natural. - Logo se concentrou em Potter. - Vou te ensinar as regras essa noite y logo você se junta ao time para treinar, três vezes por semana. Suponho que já sabe as regras, não é, Malfoy?

\- Sim, já sei de cor.

\- Certo.

Abriu a caixa. Dentro estavam as quatro bolas de diferentes tamanho. Sentei-me sobre o gramado, prestando atenção na explicação de Wood, para não parecer mal educado e voltar a ter problemas com esse leão.

\- Bom. - Wood disse. - O quadribol é fácil de entender, ainda que não seja tão fácil de jogar. Há sete jogadores em cada equipe. Três são os artilheiros.

\- Três artilheiros. - Harry repetiu, enquanto Wood tirava uma goles da caixa e a mostrava a Potter. Potter não tinha dito que eu seria um bom artilheiro? De repente sacudi a cabeça, talvez Potter só estava tentando não ser mal educado, igual a mim.

\- Essa bola se chama goles. - Wood dijo. - Os artilheiros a jogam e tentam passá-la pelos aros do gol. Obtém dez pontos cada vez que a goles passa por um aro. Entendeu até aqui?

\- Os artilheiros jogam a goles e a passam pelos aros do gol. - Potter replicou. - Então é uma espécie de basquete, mas com vassouras e seis cestas.

\- O que é basquete? - Wood perguntou, e eu também olhei para Potter, o que diabos era basq... o que fosse?

\- Esqueça. - Respondeu rapidamente e me deixou com curiosidade.

\- Malfoy vai ser um dos artilheiros, portanto, ele vai tentar marcar para a gente. - Vi Potter assentir. - Tem outro jogador de cada lado que se chama goleiro, eu sou goleiro da grifinória e tenho que voar ao redor dos nossos aros e deter os lançamentos do outro time.

\- Três artilheiros, um goleiro. - Potter disse, parecia muito concentrado no que Wood dizia. - E jogam com a goles, perfeito, já entendi. E para que são essas? - Apontou as três bolas restantes.

\- Te mostro agora mesmo. - Wood disse. - Segure isso.

Wood mostrou os bastões que usavam para desviar dos balaços e o entregou um, sorri, veria algum balaço acertar o herói?

\- Vou te mostrar para que são. - Wood disse. - Esses são os balaços, fique para trás. - Avisou a Potter, e eu também me coloquei de pé e me afastei um pouco. Ele se inclinou e soltou um dos balaços.

Imediatamente, a bola negra se alçou no ar e se lançou contra o rosto de Potter, apertei os olhos e contive o grito que quis soltar para preveni-lo, mas Potter a acertou com o bastão, para impedir que quebrasse seu nariz, e la mandou voando pelo ar. Passou zunindo ao nosso redor e logo avançou contra Wood, que se arrumou para pegá-lo e segurá-lo contra o chão. Eu fiquei olhando para Potter, surpreso com sua habilidade.

\- Vê isso? - Wood disse, ofegando e colocando a bola na caixa à força, e prendendo-a com as tiras de couro. - Os balaços voam por ai, tentando derrubar os jogadores das vassouras. Por isso, temos dois jogadores que são os batedores de cada equipe, os gêmeos Weasley são os nossos. O trabalho deles é proteger o time dos balaços e desviá-las para o time adversário. Entendeu?

\- Três artilheiros tentam pontuar com a goles, o goleiro vigia os aros e os batedores mantém os balaços longe do time. - Harry resumiu.

\- Muito bem. - Wood disse, e o vi contente de não ter que explicar de novo.

\- Humm, os balaços já mataram alguém alguma vez? - Harry perguntou, com tom sério, mas notei uma leve burla em sua voz, mas certamente me equivocava.

\- Nunca em Hogwarts. Tivemos algumas mandíbulas quebradas, mas nada pior até agora. Bem, o último membro da equipe é o apanhador. Esse é você. E você não tem que se preocupar pela goles ou pelos balaços.

\- A menos que me quebrem a cabeça. - Disse, com tom despreocupado.

\- Tranquilo, os Weasley são oponentes perfeitos para os balaços. Quero dizer que eles são como um par de balaços humanos.

Tive que rir baixinho, a comparação de Wood era perfeita e combinava com esse par de gêmeos loucos.

Wood procurou na caixa e tirou a última bola e mostrou o pomo para Potter.

\- Essa dourada. - Continou. - É o pomo de ouro. É a bola mais importante de toda. Dá muito trabalho para pegar poeque é rápida e difícil de ver. O trabalho do apanhador é pegá-la. Vai ter que ir e vir entre os artilheiros e batedores, entre a goles e os balaços, antes que o apanhador do outro time a pegue, porque cada vez que um apanhador pega o pomo seu time ganha cento e cinquenta pontos extras, assim que acaba sendo o time vencedor. Por isso incomodam tanto os apanhadores. Uma partida de quadribol só termina quando o pomo é pego, assim pode durar muito. Acho que o recorde é de três meses. Tinham que trazer substitutos para que os jogadores pudessem dormir. Bem, isso é tudo. Alguma pergunta?

Potter negou com a cabeça.

\- Malfoy?

\- Não, nenhuma.

\- Ainda não vamos praticar com o pomo. - Wood disse, guardando-o com cuidado na caixa. - Está muito escuro e poderíamos perdê-lo. Vamos tentar com umas poucas dessas. - Disse, mostrando a Potter uma bolsa com bolinhas de golfe. - E vou enfeitiçar a goles para que possa tentar pegá-la, Malfoy, de acordo?

\- Sim. - Respondi, subindo na vassoura.

Wood e Potter estavam no ar. Wood jogava as bolinhas de golfe o mais fortemente que podia, em todas as direções, para que Potter as pegasse. Esse não perdeu nenhuma e Wood estava radiante, enquanto observava a nós dois. Depois de meia hora escureceu totalmente e não pudemos continuar.

\- A copa de quadribol levará nosso nome esse ano. - Wood disse, cheio de alegria enquanto voltávamos ao castelo. - Não me surpreenderia que terminasse sendo melhor jogador que Charles Weasley, Harry. Ele poderia jogar no time da Inglaterra se não tivesse ido caçar dragões. E você, Malfoy, temos que te ver em ação, mas seguramente será um excelente artilheiro. Espero que não tente nos sabotar.

O olhei com ira, aumentei o aperto sobre o cabo da minha vassoura.

\- Idiota. - Soltei enfurecido, e caminhei rapidamente para o castelo, deixando-os atrás, tomei uma ducha e me meti na cama, tentando dormir.

Pouco depois ouvi a voz de Potter me chamando do outro lado das cortinas.

\- Malfoy?

Coloquei a almofada sobre a minha cabeça e não respondi. Por sua culpa estava metido entre os leões preconceituosos e estúpidos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Queridos, eu voltei! Boa leitura!**

 **Obs.: Samara Nery, poderia me enviar o nick com que se registrou no fórum, ai peço pros meninos te liberarem.**

Na manhã de Halloween, acordamos com o delicioso cheiro de abóbora impregnando todos os corredores do colégio. Mas, o melhor, foi que o professor Flitwick anunciou em sua aula de Encantamentos que estávamos prontos para fazer objetos voarem, algo que todos morriam para fazer desde que viram como ele tinha feito o sapo de Neville voar, e que a mim tinha sido algo em que me dei bem no passado, sem contar que estava alegre de levar dois meses entre os leões e ainda estar vivo.

O professor Flitwick colocou a classe em duplas para que praticássemos. A dupla de Potter era Seamus Finnigan e acabei ficando com Longbottom. Weasley, no entanto, teve que trabalhar com Hermione Granger. Era difícil para mim decidir quem estava mais chateado dos dois. Granger não falava conosco desde o dia em que recebemos as vassouras, e isso que eu nem tinha me metido nas discussões.

\- E agora, não se esqueçam desse bonito movimento de pulso que temos praticado. - O professor disse com sua voz aguda, em cima de seu monte de livros, como de costume, cabe destacar que isso sempre me deixou nervoso, sempre ficava esperando que ele caísse e quebrasse o pescoço. - Agitar e golpear, lembrem-se, agitar e golpear. E pronunciar as palavras mágicas corretamente é muito importante também, não se esqueçam nunca do mago Baruffio, que disse "ese" no lugar de "efe" e terminou derrubado no chão com um búfalo em cima do peito.

Para todos parecia muito difícil. Potter e Finigan agitaram e golpearam, mas a pena que deveria voar até o teto não se movia da mesa e eu tentava conter o riso que isso me causava. Finigan ficou tão impaciente que a cutucou com sua varinha e ela pegou fogo, Potter teve que apagá-lo com seu chapéu, enquanto grunhia alguns palavrões dos mais bonitos baixinho.

Weasley, na próxima mesa, não estava tendo muita sorte também.

\- Wingardium leviosa! - Gritou, agitando seus longos braços como um moinho, juro que não sei como não ri.

\- Está falando errado. - Escutei Granger dizer, parecia uma bronca real. - É Wingardium levi-o-sa, pronuncie o gar más claro e por mais tempo.

\- Preste atenção, Longbottom. - Disse, enquanto me preparava para fazer minha ena voar, esperando que desse certo, senão o leão ia rir de mim.

\- Diga você, então, já que sabe tudo. - Escutei Weasley dizer, com raiva.

Sem perceber, lancei o feitiço ao mesmo tempo que Granger, ambas as penas se elevaram quase juntas um bom trecho sobre as nossas cabeças.

\- Oh, bem feito! - Gritou o professor Flitwick, aplaudindo. - Olhem, Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy conseguiram.

Olhei para Granger, e ela me devolveu o olhar, quase a vi esboçar um sorriso, mas se virou muito rápido.

Quando a aula terminou, Weasley estava soltando fogo pelas ventas, então me mantive a uma distância prudente dele, para que não despejasse o mau humor em mim.

\- Não é estranho que ninguém a aguente. - Disse a Potter, quando íamos pelo corredor para a próxima aula. - É um pesadelo, estou falando sério. E Malfoy sempre se exibindo.

Ia encará-lo, mas alguém passou rapidamente do meu lado e deu-lhe um empurrão em Potter, me dei conta que era Granger.

\- Acho que ela te ouviu.

\- E daí? - Weasley respondeu, sem baixar o tom de voz, ainda que parecesse um pouco incomodado. - Já deve ter se dado conta que não tem amigos. Faria boa dupla com Malfoy.

Dessa vez, fui eu que apressei o passo e dei um empurraão ao passar por Weasley, o que estava pensando? Eu não precisava de nenhum amigo estúpido. Se quisesse amigos, teria ido a Slytherin. Bem, não eram exatamente amigos, mas, pelo menos, com Pucey podia confiar com meus assuntos.

Estúpido leão, idiota ruivo, não podia ficar quieto em vez de sair ferindo as pessoas por ai? Não me arrependia nesse momento de todos os insultos que lancei ao longo dos anos. Os merecia, o maldito desgraçado.

Granger não apareceu na próxima aula, não é ruim reconhecer que fiquei preocupado por ela, certo? Mas, se eu estava triste, imaginei como ela estaria, as garotas, por si só, são mais sensíveis e essas coisas. E, ele estava certo, Granger era más solitária que eu. Teria me aproximado dela, mas sabia que cedo ou tarde, terminaria com Potter e Weasley, formando o trio de ouro, então, nada disso, teria que deixar as coisas seguirem seu curso.

Não voltei a vê-la a tarde toda, mas quando íamos até o Salão, Parvati Patil comentou em voz muito alta com sua amiga Brown, que Granger estava trancada e chorando no banheiro femenino, e que queria que a deixassem sozinha. Bem, isso me deixou triste, e por quê? Eu sabia o que era chorar sozinho, sem ter a ninguém que te consolasse.

Weasley pareceu ficar mais irritado, talvez era sua forma de ocultar sua preocupação, mas Potter e ele se esqueceram dela rapidamente diante da magnífica decoração do Salão, e os deliciosos pratos que estavam sobre as mesas.

Eu não consegui me esquecer dela, mas não podia fazer nada.

Estávamos na metada do banquete quando Quirrel apareceu no meio do salão, com o turbante torcido e uma cara de terror muito convincente. Bem, para quem não sabia, e foi quando me lembrei do trol.

Todos o olhavam enquanto se aproximava do professor Dumbledore, se apoiva na mesa e murmurava:

\- Um trol nas masmorras... pensei que deveria avisar.

E fingiu desmaiar.

Todos começaram a gritar e tentar escapar, tampei os os ouvidos por inércia ao me lembrar do sonorus que Albus Dumbledore lançaria, despois de fazer sair de sua varinha vários fogos de artifício.

\- Prefeitos, levem os seus grupos aos dormitórios imediatamente.

Nunca antes tinha visto a Percy Weasley com cara tão feliz, ao poder dar ordens e gritar, assumindo ar de grande autoridade e solenidade. Teria rido se não fosse porque tinha visto Severus sair por uma das portas que conduziam aos pisos superiores. Quase em seguida deduzi que tinha que ter ido ver o cão de três cabeças, e me preocupei muito por um momento, porque me lembrei que no dia seguinte o tinha visto com uma ferida feia na perna.

\- Bem, agora já sei como a conseguiu. - Suspirei, antes de seguir os demais leões e ao grande prefeito Weasley.

X~x~X

\- Como um trol conseguiu entrar aqui? - Potter perguntou, enquanto subíamos pelas escadas.

\- Não tenho nem ideia, ao que parece são totalmente estúpidos. - Ron disse. - Talvez Peeves o deixou entrar, como piada de Halloween.

Passaram vários grupos de alunos, que corriam em direções diferentes. Enquanto abriam caminho entre o tumulto de lufa-lufas confusos, Harry subitamente agarrou o braço de Weasley.

\- Acabo de me lembrar! Hermione!

\- O que tem ela?

\- Não sabe do trol.

Vi Weasley duvidar e morder o lábio.

\- Oh, está bem. - Disse, aborrecido. - Mas, Percy não pode nos ver.

Se agacharam e se misturaram com os lufa-lufa que iam até o outro lado, se deslizaram por um corredor deserto e corretam até o banheiro das meninas, claro que eu, muito estúpido, fui atrás deles. Acabaram de virar uma esquina quando ouviram passos rápidos a nossas costas.

Juro que tive só o tempo de me meter atrás de uma armadura, que mal me cobria, mas por sorte, a pessoa que passava não me viu, menos mal, porque era Severus, se me encontrasse ali sozinho e tão longe da sala comum, me mataria.

Ele cruzou o corredor e desapareceu.

\- O que ele estava fazendo? - Escurei que Potter murmurava, escondido junto com Weasey atrás de uma harpia de pedra. - Por que não está nas masmorras com o resto dos professores?

\- Não tenho a menor ideia.

Eu sim acho que sei, creio que foi ao terceiro andar para proteger aquela pedra estúpida. Quase se me dar conta, recordei o corpo de Severus mordido pela serpente de Voldemort na Casa dos Gritos, fechei os olhos diante da imagem que jamais tinha podido tirar da mente.

No entanto, me recompus e segui os estúpdos leões. O mais silenciosamente possível, eles se arrastaram pelo outro corredor, atrás dos passos apagados do professor.

\- Vai pro terceiro andar. - Potter disse, mas Weasley levantou a mão, fazendo-o se calar e eu me escondi no canto de uma das escadas perto de mim.

\- Não está sentindo um cheiro estranho?

Cheiro estranho? Oh, merda, o trol. Por que tinha que me sentir curioso justo hoje?

E o ouvimos, um grunhido e os passos inseguros de uns pés gigantecos. Weasley sinalizou o fim do corredor à esqueda. Algo enorme se movia para nós, o estúpido trol, Merlin. Eles se esconderam nas sombras e eu me encolhi ainda mais no meu cantinho, disposto a escapar apenas se se aproximasse de mim. O vimos seguir a luz da lua.

Era uma visão horrível. Mais de três metros e meio de altura e tinha a pele cinzenta, um corpo descomunal e deformado, e uma pequena cabeça careca. Tinha pernas curtas, grossas como troncos de árvore, e pés achatados e deformados, as imagens dessa coisa nos livros não eram ameaçadoras. O cheiro que emanava era horrível. Tinha um grande bastão de madeira que arrastava pelo chão, porque seus braços eram muito longos.

O monstro se deteve em um porta e olhou para dentro. Agitou suas orelhas, tomando decisões com seu pequeno cérebro, e logo entrou lentamente na habitação.

\- A chave está com fechadura. - Potter sussurou a uns passos de mim. - Podemos trancá-lo ali.

\- Boa ideia. - Weasley respondeu, com voz agitada.

Foi nesse momento que me perguntei como Potter podia ter matado o Lorde das Trevas, por acaso não tinham se dado conta de que era o banheiro das meninas, e que Granger estava ali dentro?

\- Sim! - Os escutei gritar, e tive vontade de sair e gritar bem alto que eram uns inúteis, mas ao mesmo tempo fiquei petrificado pelo medo de que o trol fizesse algo com a menina. Definitivamente Gryffindor me faz mal, porque agora estava a ponto de ir buscá-la eu mesmo.

Animados com sua vitória estúpida, começaram a correr pelo corredor para voltar, mas ao chegar na esquina ouviram algo que fez seus corações pararem: um grito agudo e aterrorizado, que vinha do lugar que tinham acabado de fechar com chave.

Merlin, Granger continuava ali!

\- Ah, não. - Weasley disse, tão pálido como o Barão Sanguinário.

\- É o banheiro das meninas! - Harry bufou.

\- Hermione! - Disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Menos mal que os dois neurônios que deviam ter soltas na maldita cabeça se uniram.

Os vi correr de volta a toda velocidade até a porta e girar a chave, se viam muito assutados. Potter empurró a porta e entraram correndo.

Sei que rodei os olhos, e fiz a única coisa que me ocorreu, comecei a correr na direção por onde Severus se tinha perdido da minha visão. Com medo, não pude pensar certamente isso já tinha acontecido antes e que Granger estaria bem, mas naquele momento, a única coisa que podia pensar era na menina assustada e no par de cabeças ocas que tinha deixado com ela.

\- Merlin, que vida agitada levam! - Me queixei, enquanto dobrava uma das esquinas e saltava os degraus da escada de dois em dois.

Quase ao chegar na porta onde estava escondido o cachorro de três cabeças, me choquei com alguém, levantei o olhar e me vi cara a cara com a professora McGonagall, um pouco mais atrás dela estavam Quirrel e Severus, tentando conter a dor na perna e me olhando como se fosse um fantasma.

\- Pode ecplicar por que diabos está aqui, senhor Malfoy? - McGonagall disse, com o cenho franzido e os lábios tão juntos que pareciam dois riscos, quase como os lábios que tinha o maldito estuprador do Lorde.

\- Potter e Weasley! O trol! Banheiro das meninas. - Sussurrei entre ofegos, Minerva McGonagal se pôs a correr com a agilidade de uma debutante e atrás dela Quirrel e Severus, que se voltou um pouco para mim, enquanto mancava rapidamente.

\- Você está bem?

\- Assustado. - Susurrei.

\- Imagino, quer me dizer o que faz fora da sua torre?

\- Estava seguindo Potter e Weasley. - O vi revirar os olhos, mas não fez mais perguntas.

X~x~X

Parado atrás de Severus, vi como os três se viraram, sobressaltados em direção a porta que Mcgonagall tinha aberto com tanta violência que chocou contra a parede, produzindo um ruído seco.

Deu-me muita raiva ver como o estúpido e cínico Quirrel soltava um gemido lastimoso e apertava o peito com as mãos.

Vi Severus se inclinar sobre o trol. A professora McGonagall olhava Potter e Weasley com uma expressão de tal aborrecimento que eu inconscientemente dei um par de passos para trás e me coloquei atrás de everus quando ele se levantou novamente.

\- Em que estavam pensando, por todos os céus? - McGonagall gritou, com um fúria gelada. Vi os leões se olharem, Weasley ainda com a varinha em riste. - Vocês tem sorte de que não os tenha matado. Por que não estavam nos dormitórios?

Severus mandou um olhar a Potter que era afiado e inquisidor. E Potter cravou os olhos no chão, parecia envergonhado ou bravo, divertido? Levantei uma sobrancelha, por acaso tinha visto um sorriso nos lábios do herói?

Mas, nisso, se escutou a voz de Granger, e dei um pulinho de surpresa, por um momento, me esqueci que era ela quem queria salvar indo atrás de Severus.

\- Por favor, professora McGonagall. Estavam procurando por mim.

\- Hermione Granger!

O tom de McGonagall era de autêntica incredulidade, e não pude evitar olhar a Granger com olhos revirados.

\- Eu vim procurar o trol porque eu... eu pensei que podia vencê-lo, porque, já sabe, tinha lido muito sobre o tema.

Vi Weasley olhar a Granger com a mesma incredulidade que eu. Granger estava mentindo descaradamente para três professores, dois dos quais eram Chefes de Casa, e realmente amedontradores quando se irritavam.

\- Se eles não tivessem me encontrado, eu agora estaria morta. Harry enfiou sua varinha no nariz do trol, e Ron o fez se golpear com o próprio bastão. Não tiveram tempo de ir procurar ajuda, estava a ponto de me matar quando eles chegaram.

Weasley e Potter trataram de não se mostrar assombrados, e eu fiz o mesmo quando Severus me olhou como se quisesse descobrir o segredo do universo no meu rosto pálido.

\- Bem, nesse caso. - A professora disse, contemplando os três alunos a sua frente, com certa indulgência em sua voz. - Hermione Granger, você é uma tola, como podia acreditar que ia derrotar um trol gigante sozinha?

Granger abaixou a cabeça, parecendo muito envergonhada. Potter a olhava mudo. E eu sabia porquê, Granger era a última pessoa que faria algo contra as regras e ali estava, fingindo uma infração para livrá-los de problemas.

\- Hermione Granger, por isso, Gryffindor perderá cinco pontos. - A professora McGonagall disse. - Estou muito desapontada com a sua conduta. Se não se machucou, melhor voltar para a torre de Gryffindor. Os alunos estão terminando a festas em suas casas.

Granger passou ao meu lado e me deu um olhar surpreso pela minha presença, e logo esboçou um sorriso tímido, eu também meio que sorri para ela.

A professora McGonagall se voltou para Potter e Weasley.

\- Bem, sigo pensando que tiveram sorte, porque não muitos de primeiro ano poderia derrubar a essa montanha. Ganharam cinco pontos cada um para Gryffindor, o professor Dumbledore será informado disso. Podem ir.

Eles iam sair quando McGonagall se virou para Severus e me descobriu, merda, como não me ocorreu sair dali quando podia?

\- É verdade, senhor Malfoy. - Weasley e Potter me olharam com cara de poucos amigos. - Cinco pontos para Gryffindor por seu bom juízo.

Incrível, McGonagall tinha me dado cinco pontos, não tinha me castigado, e ainda por cima me sorria!

\- Obrigado. - Eu disse.

\- Vão os três agora mesmo para a sala comunal.

Saímos rapidamente e não falamos até subir dois andares. Era um alívio estar fora do alcance do cheiro do trol, além do resto, mesmo que esperasse por um ataque dos leões a qualquer momento.

\- Obrigado, Malfoy. - Weasley sussurrou, de repente.

\- Por quê? - Perguntei, surpreso de verdade.

\- Porque suponho que foi procurá-los para que nos livrassem do trol.

Se isso tivesse acontecido antes, aqueles dois teriam pensado sem dúvida nenhuma que o tinha feito para os castigassem. E o mais provável era que fosse isso mesmo.

\- De nada, Weasley. - Murmurrei.

\- Teríamos que ter ganhado mais de quinze pontos. - O ruivo se queixou, de repente.

\- Dez, você quer dizer, uma vez que descontamos os da Hermione.

\- Se comportou muito bem ao nos tirar dessa confusão. - Weasley admitiu. - Claro que nós a salvamos.

\- Não teria precisado de salvamento se não tivéssemos trancado essa coisa com ela. - Potter o lembrou, e eu estava muito de acordo com ele.

Tinhámos chegado ao retrato da Dama Gorda.

\- Focinho de porco. - Potter e Weasle disseram, e entraram, eu os segui em silêncio.

A sala comunal estava cheia de gente e de barulho. Todos comiam o que tinham trazido. Granger, no entanto, estava sozinha, perto da porta, esperando por eles. Aconteceu uma pausa incômoda, eu fiquei quieto atrás de Potter e Weasley, e logo, sem se olharem, todos disseram "obrigado" e correram para pegar pratos para comer.

Fiquei olhando para eles por longos segundos. Já tinham se perdoado tudo? Assim, sem mais nada? Os gryffindor eram estranhos, senti muitos olhares sobre mim, então peguei um par de doces ao passar e me dirigi ao quarto dos meninos.

Não estava acordado quando os demais subiram, mas, no dia seguinte, o trio já estava formado, eram os três amigos inseparáveis de que eu me lembrava, e seguiram sendo até onde eu já sabia.

Potter e Weasley desde essa noite, sempre me cumprimentavam, mas seguiam me excluindo das suas coisas como todos os demais, mas pelo menos não me vigiavam como o resto. Inclusive Longbottom tinha deixado de me olhar com ódio. Depois de tudo, não era tão ruim.

 **Obrigada por ler e comentar!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e acompanhando a fic, a autora adorou os comentários! 3**

Quando começou novembro o frio ficou intenso e os raios de sol eram escassos, o que fazia que a minha tristeza fosse muito mais intensa que nos meses anteriores, o frio sempre me lembrava das noites frias em Azkaban.

O lago já estava congelado completamente, e eu escutava como Hagrid estava descongelando as vassouras no campo de quadribol e não quis olhar, porque só ia conseguir ficar mais nervoso do que já estava.

No sábado começaria a temporada de quadribol, e eu ia jogar minha primeira partida a favor da grifinória. Eu estava assustado, por que negá-lo? Em primeiro lugar, ainda era um segredo que jogaria pela casa dos leões, já que Wood tinha se empenhado em manter segredo.

Tinha feito o mesmo com Potter, mas isso já tinha vazado e pude contemplar com meus próprios olhos o nervosismo do herói cada vez que alguém lhe dizia que se sairia muito bem, ou que seria um completo desastre. Eu sabia que ia ser esplêndido, porque não podia esquecer que ganhou sua primeira partida, ainda que tivesse dado uma de sapo engolindo o pomo. Merda, ri sozinho e eles me olharam com estranheza.

Voltei o olhar para minha redação, tinha que me apressar ou ia terminar com umas notas desastrosas, o que só iria enfurecer ainda mais meu pai, se é que isso fosse possível. O sorriso que tinha invadido meu rosto sumiu, e me esqueci de novo da maldita redação.

Já tinham se passado algumas semanas de treinamento rígido, e além disso, tinha que cumprir com as minhas obrigações completamente sozinho, sei que vim mudar o que era, mas de verdade, não sabem a raiva que me dava que Granger ajudasse Potter com as tarefas. Bem, não porque o ajudasse, mas porque eu tinha que fazer tudo sozinho, e às vezes tinha que ficar até amanhecer para entregar tudo a tempo. E já tinha acontecido uma vez de não terminar a tempo, por sorte foi em Poções e Severus fez vista grossa quando viu o desastre, ainda que mais tarde ficou gritando comigo pela estupidez por duas horas completas.

Merlin, isso não estava bem. Me dei conta que tinha cometido o mesmo erro umas três vezes ao menos, gemi devagar e esfreguei meus olhos com força para tentar clarear a mente. Tinha que terminar a maldita redação ou McGonagall me reprovaria sem dó.

Não sei como, nem quando a sala comum desapareceu, e me vi caminhando por uns corredores sujos, subindo escadas velhas, me virei um segundo e reconheci o pai de Nott, que caminhava atrás de mim, junto com mais dois encapuzados, ainda estava com meu uniforme de Slytherin. Uniforme de Slytherin? Estou em Gryffindor, não é? Estava confuso, mas segui andando, até que reconheci a porta por onde me levavam, era o quarto do Lorde das Trevas.

Gemi com força quando a porta se abriu, e fui empurrado para dentro. Era um quarto cheio de espelhos com a lareira acesa com toda sua capacidade, o que a fazia ser bastante quente. A imagem do Lorde caminhando até mim fez com que me estremecesse enquanto escutava umas frases desconexas e ele me desnudava, dizia que tinha me escolhido por ser o mais bonito, e que daquele momento em diante compartilharia sua cama, me lembro que as lágrimas escorriam pela minha bochecha sem controle e como soluçava enquanto ele me empurrava para a cama, tirava sua túnica e as calças e me penetrava de uma só vez, me fazendo gritar de dor.

\- Não!

A sala comunal de Gryffindor apareceu de repente ante meus olhos, estava sobre o tapete, de bruços e sem poder evitar, vomitei enquanto sentia como as lágrimas molhavam meu rosto.

\- Malfoy! - A voz de Potter chegou até meus ouvidos muito distante, senti como me abraçava pelos ombros, tentando me levantar.

\- Me solta! Não me toque!

\- Shhh, já está tudo bem, senhor Malfoy. - Disse a voz de Minerva McGonagall em meu ouvido. - Já está tudo bem.

Solucei, mas deixei que me ajudasse a levantar, e logo a ouvi sussutar o feitiço de limpeza.

\- Está com um pouco de febre, ao que parece.

\- Não, foi um pesadelo. - Sussurei.

\- Está bem, então. - Ela disse, e me puxou com delicadeza, me obrigando a subir as escadas.

\- Tenho que terminar a redação. - Disse, tentando me soltar.

\- O fará amanhã. - Disse ela, suavmente, e me obrigou a subir.

\- Não posso, vai me reprovar e...

\- Shhh, vai entregá-la no meu escritório depois de amanhã na primeira hora. - Disse. - Aconteceu algo que eu deveria saber?

Neguei com a cabeça e ela me fez sentar em uma das camas, foi quando me dei conta que Potter e Weasley estavam atrás dela.

\- Esse pesadelo deve ter sido bem ruim ao que parece. - Ela disse, arrumando os óculos. - Seus colegas não podiam te acordar.

\- Sinto muito. - Sussurrei.

\- Não quero que se desculpe, só me faça saber se posso te ajudar em alguma coisa, certo?

Acariciou meu cabelo com doçura durante uns segundos, assenti e ela se moveu para a porta.

\- Será melhor que descanse, vou te mandar algo para o jantar.

\- Não estou com fome. - Murmurei.

\- Está bem. - E a escutei sair.

Levantei-me da cama de Weasley e me dirigi ao meu baú, ignorando completamente a Potter, que tinha ficado mesmo que seu inseparável amigo já tivesse ido atrás de McGonagall e entrei no banho com meu pijama e uma toalha nas mãos.

Abri o chuveiro e logo me deixei cair no chão e cobri o rosto com as mãos e voltei a chorar, ainda sentia na pele as mãos do maldito viajando pelo meu corpo.

Voltei a sentir os braços de Potter ao redor dos meus ombros e inclinei um pouco o rosto para vê-lo.

\- Me deixe em paz! - Pedi, com raiva, sentia que ele tinha culpa daquela recordação que eu tinha enterrado há muito tempo na minha mente, e que tinha aflorado de novo com total claridade no sonho.

\- Shhh, já passou. - Me disse, sem me soltar. - É só um sonho.

\- Te odeio.

\- Eu sei - Ele sussurrou, mas ainda assim me atraiu para seu peito, me virei e o abracei e chorei até me cansar.

Quando meu choro passou, ele me soltou com suavidade.

\- Tome um banho e vá dormir, está muito cansado.

Ele se levantou rapidamente e saiu dali.

Entrei no chuveiro e esfreguei meu corpo com força para limpar a sensação de sujeira que me invadia, me reprovando nem sequer ter disfrutado de estar entre os braços de Potter agora que finalmente tinha acontecido.

Devo estar perdendo o controle, porque sua proximidade só me deu consolo, mas não produziu cosquinhas, felicidade, nem nada. Estou retornando a ser uma criança tão rapidamente que me assusta, não quero perder a perspectiva nem o autocontrole que ainda tenho sobre minhas emoções.

Não quero voltar a ser criança e aproveitar muito para depois voltar a terminar na cama do Lorde para ele roubar minha inocência como a primeira vez, não suportaria porque agora me sinto ainda mais vulnerável que na primeira vez.

X~x~X

O sábado amanheceu muito frio, mas com boa visibilidade, isso seria bom para Potter. O cheiro de salsinhas e o resto dos deliciosos alimentos que estavam na mesa não faziam mais do que agitar meu estômago, era puro nervosismo, o mesmo que senti no estômago a primeira vez que joguei quadribol no meu segundo ano da Sonserina.

\- Tem que comer alguma coisa no café da manhã. - Granger me sussurrou.

\- Não quero nada, acho que vomitaria. - Disse de volta e ela só assentiu.

\- Como foi com McGonagall?

\- Bem, eu acho. Obrigada por corrigir. - Sussurrei de novo.

\- Não é nada, se precisar de ajuda de novo não hesite em pedir, não é bom que exija tanto de si mesmo. - Ela disse, comendo uma torrada.

\- Vou fazer isso, obrigada. - E peguei uma torrada e a mordisquei um pouco para deixá-la tranquila, porque ela continuava me olhando e a torrada alternadamente.

Virei-me um pouco para ver se Potter estava tão nervoso com eu, mas ele comia um grande prato de salsinhas e ovos, enquanto conversava animadamente com Weasley e os demais meninos do dormitório.

As onze da manhã, toda a escola parecia estar reunida ao redor do campo de quadribol. Muitos alunos tinham binóculos. Os assentos podiam se elevar, mas, inclusive assim, às vezes era difícil ver o que estava acontecendo, ele sabia, como também sabia que todos estariam observando-os.

Fechei a porta do vestiário e observei os garotos, todos estavam sorridentes e entusiasmados enquanto terminavam de colocar o equipamento de quadribol vermelho e dourado.

Voltei a abrir a porta e vi um enorme cartaz no meio da maré vermelho e dourada que formavam os garotos de Gryffindor. Foquei o olhar e pude ler: "Potter e Malfoy, avante!", a tinta mudava de cor, isso era o que Granger estava fazendo com os meninos do dormitório, e apesar de tudo, eu sorri, ao menos tinham me incluído.

\- Bem, garotos. - A voz de Wood fez com que eu saísse dos meus pensamentos, entrei totalmente, fechei a porta e me virei para ele como todo mundo.

\- E garotas. - Angelina Johnson adicionou, ela era a outra artilheira.

\- E garotas. - Wood retificou, com exasperação em sua voz.

\- O grande. - Disse um dos gêmeos.

\- O que estávamos esperando. - O outro continuou, tentei manter meu rosto sério, enquanto via como o rosto de Wood ia ficando primeiro vermelho e depois aroxeado de raiva contida.

\- Sabemos o discurso de Oliver de cor. - Fred Weasley disse a Potter, por fim via seu nome. - Estávamos no time ano passado.

\- Calem-se, os dois. - Wood ordenou. - Este é o melhor time que Gryffindor teve em muitos anos e vamos ganhar.

Lançou um olhar que prometia tortura se não fosse assim.

\- Bem, já é hora, boa sorte a todos.

Obriguei-me a andar atrás dos demais, e foi só colocar o é no campo e ele se encheu de gritos de apoio, é claro que Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa apoiavam a casa dos leões, quer dizer, nossa casa.

"Oh, merda, de verdade vou jogar pela casa dos leões."

Madame Hooch era a juíza. Estava no centro do campo esperando os dois times, com uma vassoura na mão.

\- Bem, quero uma partida limpa e sem problemas, por parte de todos. - Disse, quando nos colocamos a seu redor.

Pareceu se dirigir especialmente a Marcus Flint, um garoto do quinto ano da Sonserina, e tinha razão, Flint era trapaceiro. Além disso, era parecido com um troll gigante, Flint repassou nosso time com o olhar e se deteve em mim, franzindo o cenho, tentei não engolir em seco quando me olhou dos pés a cabeça e esboçou um sorriso cruel.

\- Olá, mocinha, jogando pelos leões? Isso é mau, mau. - Disse, quando Madame Hooch já estava se levantando no ar.

Ignorei-o e subi na minha Nimbus quase ao mesmo tempo em que Potter, e me elevei quando Madame Hooch deu um assovio longo com seu apito de prata.

\- E a goles foi pega de imediato por Angelina Johnson da Griifinória. Uma excelente artilheira essa jovem, e muito bonita também.

\- Jordan!

\- Sinto muito, professora.

O amigo dos gêmeos Weasley, Lee Jordan, era o comentarista da partida, vigiado muito de perto pela professora Mcgonagall, e, apesar de tudo, deixei escapar um sorriso.

\- E realmente rebate bem, um bom passe a Draco Malfoy, o grande descobrimento de Oliver Wood, ele e Potter se converteram nos jogadores mais jovens em cem anos.

\- Jordan! - A voz da professora McGonagall soava levemente exasperada, mas Jordan a ignorou.

\- Outra vez Johnson e... não, Sonserina roubou a goles, o capitão da Sonserina, Marcus Flint se apoderou da goles e lá vai ele... Flint voa como uma águia, está a ponto de... não, com uma excelente jogada o goleiro de Grifinória, Wood o detém... e Gryffindor tem a goles novamente, a artilheira da grifinória, Katie Bell está rondando Flit, que volta a se elevar no terreno e... Ai! Isso tem que ter doído, um golpe de balaço na nuca, a goles está em poder da Sonserina... Adrian Pucey pegou velocidade até os postes do gol, mas outro balaço o bloqueia enviado por Fred ou George Weasley, não sei qual dos dois... bonita jogada do batedor da Grifinória, e Johnson está outra vez em posse da goles, o campo livre e lá vai ela, realmente voa bem, evita um balaço, os postes do gol estão ali... vamos, agora Angelina... e o goleiro Bletchey se joga... não chega a tempo... Gol de Gryffindor!

Os gritos dos grifinórios encheram o ar frio, junto com os assovios e reclamações dos sonserinos.

\- Derrubem a mocinha da vassoura! - Flint disse para seus batedores quando peguei a goles de novo, senti os balaços voando até mim, mas antes que chegassem perto, lançou a goles para Katie Bell, e os balaços passaram muito perto.

\- Excelente jogada de Malfoy, que conserva a goles para Grifinória. Katie Bell faz uma finta, faz de conta que ia passar a bola para Angelina, mas a devolve para Malfoy que... não pode ser, vai lançar dessa distância. Não vai dar... oh, merda, gol da Grifinória, Malfoy marcou.

Senti o barulho ensudercedor dos grifinórios e a voz aborrecida de Mcgonagall.

\- Controle o vocabulário, Jordan.

\- Mas, professora, não viu a jogada do pequeno Malfoy?

\- Sim, eu vi, agora continue narrando, sim?

\- A Sonserina toma posse da bola. - Lee Jordan dizia. - O artilheiro Pucey esquiva dos balaços dos dois Weasley e elude a artilheira Bell, acelera... espera um momento, não é o pomo?

Quase cai da vassoura de tão rápido que me virei para ver onde estava o pomo e onde estava Potter, mas vi como Adrian Pucey soltava a goles para ver como o pomo passou roçando sua orelha esquerda, me lancei sem pensar e peguei a goles antes que caísse ao chão e me dirigi diretamente até os aros do gol da Sonserina, e a lancei pelo do meio, Bletchey nem viu.

\- Malfoy volta a marcar para a Grifinória. - Disse Lee Jordan, se esquecendo do pomo e de Potter. - Blechley nem soube quando a "Fúria Loira" chegou até ele.

\- Malfoy! - McGonagall gritou. - Nada de Fúria Loira, se chama Malfoy.

\- Falta! - Os grifinórios gritaram.

Madame Hooch gritou com irritação para Flint, e logo ordenou tiro livre para a Grifinória, mas com toda a confusão o pomo dourado, como era de se esperar, voltou a desaparecer, parece que Flint tocou a vassoura de Potter ou algo assim.

\- Deveriam mudar as regras. Flint poderia ter derrubado Harry no ar.

Para Lee Jordan era difícil ser imparcial.

\- Então... depois dessa óbvia e asquerosa falta.

\- Jorda, depois não diga que eu não te avisei!

\- Ok, ok. Flint quase mata o apanhador da Grifinória, coisa que poderia acontecer a qualquer um, estou seguro, assim que foi pênalti para Grifinória. Malfoy vai cobrar, ele lança, gol da Grifinória, justiça, justiça através da Fúria Loira.

\- Jordan!

Tive que sorrir, o que posso dizer? Eu gostava de ser a Fúria Loira, ainda que não fosse reconhecer nem em mil anos.

\- Sonserina tem a posse de bola, Flint está com a goles, Malfoy o atravessa e a pega, passando a Bell... um balaço o acerta com força no rosto, espero que quebre o nariz (era uma piada, professora), Sonserina tem a goles de novo e marca, ah não...

Foi nesse momento que me fixei em Potter, e na vassoura que se sacudia violentamente, me obriguei a deixar minha atenção no campo de novo quando consegui ver que a Sonserina marcava de novo, e vi a goles voar até mim, lançada por Bell, a peguei e me lancei até o campo da Sonserina, perseguido de perto por Flint, que queria me fazer perder o equilíbrio batendo no cabo da minha vassoura com a dele.

Consegui lançar a goles, Bletchley, por mais que se estivou não conseguiu pegar.

\- A Fúria Loira voltou a marcar, Merlin, Potter e Malfoy parecem ter perdido o controle das vassouras.

Flint tinha empurrado meu ombro, me desestabilizando totalmente e quase me jogou em um dos poster, mas consegui me firmar quando ouvi Potter gritando.

\- Tenho o pomo! - Potter gritou, agitando-o sobre sua cabeça. A partida terminou com uma confusão total.

\- Não é que a pegou, quase a engoliu. - Flint ainda gritava, vinte minutos mais tarde. - E Malfoy trapaceou no último lance.

\- Olá, Fúria Loira.

Levantei o olhar e vi Hagrid, o semigigante, parado na minha frente.

\- Boa tarde, senhor Hagrid. - Eu disse, fazendo uma pequena reverência com a minha cabeça.

\- Excelente partida.

\- Obrigada, senhor.

\- Os meninos e eu vamos tomar um chá na minha cabana. Quer nos acompanhar?

Lancei um olhar na direção onde eles se encontravam, todos estavam celebrando a façanha de Potter, mas nenhum grifinório tinha se aproximado de mim para nada, então, encolhi os ombros.

\- Não acho que seja uma boa ideia. - Disse, sem olhá-lo.

\- Besteira, venha, os esperaremos com a chaleira fervendo, certo?

Assenti, me faria bem um chá quente antes de baixar até as masmorras e me enfrentar a Fúria Negra, que seria Severus nesses momentos, mesmo que eu gostasse quando Severus se enfurecia, seus olhos negros brilhavam espetacularmente. Sacudi a cabeça, o que tinha sido isso?


	12. Chapter 12

**Ei, eu voltei, tentando colocar as coisas em dias nessa tradução que amo demais fazer! Boa leitura! 3**

Quando o trio entrou, ficaram me olhando com assombro e parados na porta, sem saber se entravam ou iam embora, peguei minha vassoura, tentando não suspirar.

\- Está bem, eu já estava indo. - Disse para eles. Obrigado, senhor Hagrid. - Disse para o semigigante.

\- Mas eu ainda nem te servi o chá. Entrem, meninos, espero que não se incomodem por eu ter convidado a "Fúria loira" para tomar chá com a gente.

Vi Potter deixar escapar um risinho.

\- Felicidades, você jogou muito bem, Malfoy. - Disse, sentando-se em frente a mim.

\- Obrigada, você também foi bem, Potter.

Vi o semigigante servir o chá em umas xícaras enormes e colocar uma na frente de cada um. O chá era magnífico, mas os biscoitos eram duros como pedra, e apesar disso, tentei mordiscar um, e quando ele não estava olhando o coloquei no bolso da túnica.

\- Viu o que aconteceu com a vassoura do Harry, Hagrid?

\- Sim, ainda não entendi o que aconteceu.

\- Era Snape. - Weasley explicou. - Hermione e eu vimos. Estava azarando a sua vassoura. Murmurava e não tirava os olhos de você.

\- Besteira. - Hagrid disse, que não tinha ouvido uma palavra do que tinha acontecido. - Por que iria fazer algo assim?

Estúpidos leões, eu estava soltando fogo pelas ventas, tentando me conter e não gritar que tinha sido o estúpido Quirrel a lançar o feitiço em Potter. Potter, Weasley e Granger se olharam, se perguntando o que iam dizer. Potter decidiu contar a verdade, bem, a verdade que tinham inventado para eles mesmos.

\- Descobrimos uma coisa sobre ele. - Disse a Hagrid. - Tentou passar pelo cachorro de três cabeças no Halloween. E o cachorro o mordeu. Nós pensamos que tentava roubar o que o cachorro está protegendo.

Hagrid deixou cair a chaleira, fazendo um barulho surdo, eu levantei o olhar até seu rosto, parecia surpreendido e com medo.

\- O que sabem do Fofo? - Perguntou.

\- Fofo?

\- Sim, ele é meu. O comprei de um grego que conheci num bar o ano passado... e o emprestei para Dumbledore para proteger...

Devia ter sabido, evitei revirar os olhos. Quem mais além do estúpido Hagrid teria a ideia de criar um cão de três cabeças?

\- Proteger... - Potter disse, com nervosismo, e eu soube que estava interessado no que estava guardado debaixo do alçapão.

\- Bem, não me perguntem mais. - Hagrid disse com rudeza. - É um segredo.

\- Mas, Snape tentou roubar isso.

\- Besteiras. - Hagrid repetiu. - Snape é um professor de Hogwarts, nunca faria algo assim.

\- Então, por que ele tentou matar o Harry? - Hermione gritou. - Eu conheço uma azaração quando vejo uma, Hagrid. Já li tudo sobre eles. Tem que manter o olhar fixo, e Snape nem piscava quando o vi.

\- Não foi o professor Snape, ele seria incapaz de fazer algo assim! - Gritei, furioso. - Não azarou sua vassoura e não tentou roubar nada.

\- E o que você sabe? Não estava ali. - Weasley gritou.

\- Eu conheço o professor... - Me calei tarde demais, já tinha estragado tudo.

\- Então vá ficar com ele e com os da sua laia, você pertence as serpentes, jamais vai ser um de nós. - Weasley me gritou com raiva.

\- Talvez você tenha razão, Weasley. Não sei que merda estou fazendo aqui. - Peguei minha vassoura e sai batendo a porta.

X~x~X

Me encaminhei enfurecido até o castelo e não parei de correr até que fiquei frente a porta de Severus, tentei acalmar um pouco minha respiração antes de bater na porta de seu escritório. Prontamente senti sua voz aveludada do outro lado e isso conseguiu me tranquilizar quase por completo.

\- Entre, Draco, está aberto.

Entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Severus apenas viu minha cara e suspirou. Lançou alguns feitiços na porta e se deixou cair em uma poltrona, abrindo os braços para mim. Corri e me sentei no seu clolo, escondi o rosto em seu peito e o abracei, logo sentia a carícia de sua mão no meu cabelo.

Suspirei, Severus sempre tinha sabido me acalmar com essa simples carícia.

\- O que aconteceu? Deveria estar contente, teve uma partida excelente.

\- Quem dera tivesse perdido, malditos leões, como eu os odeio. - Soltei, sem mais nem menos.

Severus me afastou um pouco dele e segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos, buscando meus olhos e eu me afastei um pouco e voltei a enterrar o rosto em seu peito.

\- O que aconteceu, meu anjo?

\- Eles pensam que você azarou a vassoura do Potter e que está tentando roubar seja lá o que o maldito cachorro de três cabeças vigia no terceiro andar.

Senti como Severus ficava tenso e me dei um chute mental por ter dito isso. Era suposto que eu não devia interferir.

\- Como sabe do cachorro de três cabeças?

\- Fui investigar e ele quase me jantou. - Menti.

\- Merlin, Draco. Como pensou nisso? E ainda diz que odeia os leões, está ficando igualmente impulsivo. Foi sozinho?

\- Sim, sinto muito, mas estava curioso, vamos lá, não fique bravo. - Supliquei, abraçando-o com mais força.

\- Não volte a fazer uma coisa assim, Draco.

\- Está bem.

\- E eles, como sabem?

\- Não sei. - Voltei a mentir.

\- Você brigou com eles?

\- Não ia deixar que falassem como se você fosse um criminoso.

\- Draco, eu sou um comensal, se lembra?

Um comensal meu nariz, tive vontade de gritar que sabia que tinha sido espião para a maldita Ordem, que ele morreia mordido pela estúpida serpente do Lorde, que meu pai seria beijado por um dementador e que minha mãe cortaria as veias, porque ninguém pensou em fazer-lhe um pouco de companhia enquanto seu marido e seu filho apodreciam em Azkaban.

\- Pai também é, e dai? - Me afastei dele e me coloquei a andar pelo escritório, sem olhá-lo. Sentia o olhar de Severus fixo em mim, sabia que estava tentando usar legimência em mim. Não podia me ler como sempre tinha feito, estava agindo de forma errática e Severus não podia lidar com a surpresa e a frustração de que eu me escapasse de suas mãos.

\- Uma vez comensal, se morre comensal, Draco, lembre-se disso sempre, sim, meu pequeno? Nunca mais seu pai ou eu poderemos tirar essa marca e quando ele voltar não teremos outra opção a não ser voltar para suas filas porque não existe outro caminho para nós. Ninguém nesse mundo está disposto a dar segundas chances.

"Só uma oportunidade, Draco, lembre-se, só uma..."

\- Podem fingir que acreditam no seu pai porque precisam do dinheiro dele, mas ainda que Lucius tenha tentado limpar o caminho para você, sempre o tem tratado com dependência, mas friamente, para as pessoas continuará sendo um comensal e nada mais. E quando ele voltar será a única chance que ele verá para que você possa brilhar. Para que ninguém volte a se afastar por causa do seu nome.

\- E se eu escolho ser um comensal como vocês?

\- Eu respeitarei isso, Draco, mas de verdade já sabe que eu gostaria que não seguisse nossos passo, que tente sair limpo de toda a merda que vem por ai.

\- Minha vida já é uma merda, Severus. - Murmurei, sem poder evitar.

Ele suspirou com força.

\- Você é tão pequeno, ainda não sabe...

\- Sei muito mais coisas do que pode imaginar, Severus. E nenhuma é linda e satisfatória, mas uma completa merda. - Agarrei minha vassoura e me virei, em dois passos Severus estava atrás de mim, e me abraçou pelas costas.

\- Que diabos está acontecendo com você, Draco? Está tão diferente.

\- Eu sei. - Medi o tom da minha voz para que não captasse toda a amargura que havia nela.

\- Se tivesse algo para me dizer, sabe que pode confiar em mim, certo?

\- Eu sei. - Sussurrei, mas isso não podia dizer. Como ia contar que ele mataria Albus Dumbledore que tinha sido como um pai para ele segundo me enterei em Azkaban, o que ele mesmo morreria? Não, não podia, isso só lhe causaria agonia desnecessária, esperando, sempre esperando... como eu, que me consumia cada dia esperando que o Lorde volte a colocar as mãos em cima de mim e me meta em sua cama. -Tenho que ir. - Sussurrei com a voz afogada.

Severus me soltou, me voltei e dei um rápido beijo em sua bochecha e escapei dali. Mas, antes que terminasse de fechar a porta pude ver como ele se emocionava ao tocar a bochecha. Fazia quanto tempo que não beijava o Severus?

X~x~X

Ia andando tão ensimesmado nos meus pensamentos que não notei que alguém me seguia até que esteve bem atrás de mim, girei o corpo e senti como me puxavam pelo pescoço da túnica e com um golpe seco me jogavam contra a parede.

\- Olha quem encontramos por aqui. - Abri os olhos para me encontrar com o rosto de Flint muito perto do meu.

\- Olá, mocinha. - Blaise Zabini sussurrou no meu ouvido. Tremi ao sentir seu hálito, mas tratei de me tranquilizar.

\- Me solta. - Disse com a voz mais firme que consegui.

\- Primeiro vamos te dar uma lição, mocinha, por ter jogado tão bem para os leões.

O primeiro golpe encaixou justo no meu estômago e me deixou sem respirar. Me dobrei no meio e foi quando senti o joelho de Zabini justo na minha face direita, tenho certeza que estuve a ponto de me quebrar o osso, maldição.

\- Não volte a jogar contra Slytherin ou farei algo mais que te bater, me escutou? - Ameaçou Flint.

\- Vá para o inferno, imbecil. - Gritei, ainda que por dentro estava morrendo de medo.

Um novo golpe na cara vindo de Blaise me deixou vendo estrelas.

\- Tenha cuidado, mocinha. Agora não está seu herói para te defender.

Os senti sair andando para as masmorras, aperteu meu estômago com força tentando evitar a dor. Não tinha certeza se voltava para o escritório de Severus ou se ia para a torre de Gryffindor.

\- Maldito chapéu idiota, tinha toda a razão. - Sussurei. Por fim decidi me encaminhar para a torre. Se voltava para Severus ele me arrancaria quem tinha me batido e não queria ficar de mocinha indefesa na frente do estúpido Zabini indo me queixar para o professor.

Entrei na sala comunal, ainda estavam celebrando o triunfo, me encaminhei rapidamente para as escadas, mas alguém me atravessou o caminho.

\- O que aconteceu? - A voz alterada de Granger chamou a atenção dos demais para mim.

\- Nada. - Respondi, e tentei rodeá-la, mas dessa vez foi Potter quem ficou no caminho, levantou uma mão para tocar meu rosto, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso eu me afastei.

\- Quem te fez isso? - Perguntou-me, parecendo irritado.

\- Ninguém, eu caí. - Respondi, com raiva e sem olhá-lo.

\- Em cima de uns punhos? - Ele perguntou com irritação.

\- Eu caí, isso é tudo. - O afastei rudemente do meu caminho.

\- Foi Zabini?

\- Não se meta nisso, Potter, estou cansado de ficar como uma mocinha por causa da sua estúpida vontade de ser herói.

Me virei para as escadas e me meti no quarto, tomei uma toalha y o creme contra contusões que minha mãe tinha enfiado no meu baú. Tomei uma ducha rápida e me apliquei a bendita pomada no rosto, no dia seguinte não haveria rastro dos golpes e Severus não teria que ficar sabendo.

Quando saí do banho os leões se preparavam para descer e almoçar. Peguei a roupa do meu baú e comecei a me vestir, sem me importar que estivessem ali.

\- Vem almoçar, Malfoy? - Dean Thomas me perguntou.

\- Não, tenho deveres para terminar. - Disse, sem olhá-lo, quando terminei de me vestir, peguei minha mochila e esparramei as coisas sobre a minha cama, fechando a cortina.

Pouco depois ouvi como saíam.


	13. Chapter 13

**Olá, pessoas, ainda estou viva e essa tradução vai continuar sim, não se preocupem. Esse capítulo é gigantesco e um dos meus favoritos porque tem muito da relação do Draco com o Severus. Perdoem erros de digitação ou ortografia, não deu tempo de revisar.**

 **Obrigada por todos que comentam, presente na semana em que todos estamos preocupados com domingo.**

 **Boa leitura.**

O Natal se aproximava rapidamente. Uma manhã nos levantamos e vimos pela janela que tinha nevado e que havia quase dois metros de neve acumulados. O lago estava solidamente congelado e os gêmeos Weasley foram castigados por enfeitiçar várias bolas de neve para que seguissem Quirrell e o acertassem na parte de trás do turbante, quando vi isso me estremeci de terror, se eles soubessem.

As poucas corujas que tinham conseguido chegar através do céu tormentoso para deixar o correio tiveram que ficar ao cuidado de Hagrid até que se recuperassem, antes de voar outra vez de volta para suas casas.

Todos estavam impacientes pelas festas, certamente queriam ver suas famílias. Eu também desejava, mas ficaria em Hogwarts, não queria enfrentar meu pai ainda. Ele não tinha voltado a me mandar nenhum gritador, e em suas cartas se limitava a me felicitar pelas notas excelentes, mas não tinha feito nenhuma outra menção a minha atual casa ou ao fato de que eu estava jogando quadribol para os leões, às vezes, eu me pergunto se meu pai saberia que na Grifinória me chamam de "Fúria Loira" quando os encontro falando de mim.

Sua última carta era tinha sido para me dar uma bronca por ter entrado na Floresta Proibida e ter sido castigado no Natal, me mandava um grande abraço e nada mais. Mamãe era outra coisa, sempre estava me felicitando por ser tão bom jogador e pelas minhas notas, e me pedia que lhe contasse cada detalhe.

O castelo geralmente estava muito gelado, o vento entrava por cada rachadura, por sorte, mamãe tinha me enviado um casaco de pele de dragão e luvas do mesmo material. O pior eram as aulas de Severus nas masmorras. Antes podia levar tudo muito bem, o frio, quero dizer, mas agora tinha verdadeira repulsa dele. Todos tentavámos nos manter o mais próximo possível dos caldeirões.

\- Me dá muita pena. - Blaise Zabini disse, naquela tarde na aula de Poções, eu o olhei de rabo de olho para ver com que ia sair agora. - Toda essa gente que vai ter que ficar o Natal em Hogwarts porque não os querem em suas casas.

Revirei os olhos com desaprovação, mas logo me lembrei que tínhamos planejado isso em uma tarde e que eu tinha sido o encarregado de dizer o mesmo para Potter.

Potter, que estava pesando pó de espinha de peixe leão não se deu por aludido.

Depois do jogo de quadribol, Zabini tinha ficado mais desagradável que nunca, exatamente como eu esse ano. Desgostoso com a derrota da Sonserina, tinha tentando fazer que todos rissem, dizendo que um sapo com uma boca grande poderia substituir a Potter como apanhador. Mas, se deu conta que ninguém achou graça, porque estavam muito impressionados pela forma com que Harry tinha se mantido na vassoura, coisa que não vi dessa vez, mas me lembrei quando os leões comentaram na cabana de Habrid. Assim que Zabini, ciumento e irritado como eu tinha estado naquela época, tinha voltado a implicar com Potter por não ter uma família apropriada.

Como Potter o ignorou, começou a me perseguir.

\- E você, mocinha, soube que também vai ficar em Hogwarts. - Senti os olhares do trio sobre mim. Continuei mexendo meu caldeirão, tentando não enrusbecer. - Então, Lucius não quer o lixo em sua casa quando vai receber os amigos? Certamente que nesse natal nem presentes vão te mandar. Ou talvez sim, um vestido rosa ficaria muito bem, mocinha.

Não sei como o fiz, mas, em um abrir e fechar de olhos tinha saltado sobre as mesas e lançado Zabini com um golpe ao chão, ele tentou tirar-me a varinha, então me lancei sobre ele e comecei a lançar-lhe golpes a torto e a direito, sem me importar com os que estava recebendo, só sentia o coro de insultos que os leões e as serpentes lançavam entre si.

Subitamente senti como alguém me puxava bruscamente pela túnica, colocando-me de pé.

\- Basta! - Severus gritou, e me detive, impressionado, nunca o tinha escutado gritar dessa maneira. - Basta vocês dois. - Disse, enquanto levantava bruscamente a Blaise pelo colarinho de sua túnica.

Lancei um olhar ao meu redor e pude ver os rostos surpreendidos de todos fixados em mim. Era a primeira vez que causava algum probema.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Malfoy se jogou em cima de mim, não fiz nada.

O olhei, furioso.

\- Senhor Malfoy?

\- Nada, não aconteceu nada. - Disse, entredentes.

\- Zabini o chamou de mocinha, Malfoy só se defendeu.

\- Silêncio, Longbottom. - Voltou a gritar Severus, fervendo de raiva... e eu sabia o motivo. Se castigava as serpentes prejudicava sua própria casa, mas não se não me defendia... Severus nunca tinha ficado sem me defender. Nunca!

Me soltei bruscamente do aperto de Severus e arremeti de novo contra Zabini e consegui dar-lhe outro golpe antes que pudesse se cobrir. O maldito bastardo me pagaria se Severus me castigasse.

\- Basta, os dois estão castigados. Zabini vai ficar com Filch essa tarde como castigo, e o senhor Malfoy, te espero no meu escritório as sete, entendido?

\- Sim, professor Snape, entendi. - Disse, tentando esconder meu sorriso. Ia ter chá com bolo, o colo e os carinhos de Severus enquanto Zabini estaria com o retorcido Filch e sua gara horrível.

\- Agora voltem todos a seus lugares. E limpe a bagunça que seu caldeirão fez no chão, senhor Zabini.

\- Mas, mas... foi culpa de Malfoy, senhor.

\- Te disse que limpasse. - Severus gritou, e eu voltei com um sorriso para meu lugar, enquanto limpava umas gotinhas de sangue que escapavam do canto dos meu lábios.

\- Zabini não viu quando a Fúria Loira foi para cima dele. - Escutei Finigan zombando das serpentes que estavam mais perto dele.

\- Zabini vai pegar a mocinha e vai fazê-lo comer poeira.

\- Vá sonhando, Parkinson, por acaso você acha que vamos deixá-lo sozinho sabendo que vocês, arruaceiros, vão atrás dele em grupo?

\- Vão proteger a mocinha de vocês? - Parkinson zombou, por sua vez.

\- Vamos proteger a Fúria Loira que quebrou a cara da sua serpente morena. - Neville disse, rindo dela.

Parkinson ficou tão brava que jogou um ingrediente no caldeirão sem prestar atenção e o fez explodir. Os leões começaram a rir imediatamente, tinham que aproveitar, já que o explode caldeirões da nossa sala era Longbottom.

Levantei os olhos para ver Severus cobrindo o rosto com exasperação, e soube que uma de suas monumentais enxaquecas estavam vindo, e isso sempre era um mau sinal.

\- Cinco pontos menos para a Sonserina. - Sussurrou, mas todos ficaram em silêncio diante disso. - E agora não quero nenhum murmúrio estúpido o os reprovarei a todos. - Disse, tirando uma garrafinha azul do bolso da túnica, bebendo tudo de um gole.

X~x~X

Quando saímos das masmorras ao final da aula de Poções, encontramos um grande pinheiro que ocupava o final do corredor. Dois pés enormes apareciam deibaixo da árvore e um grande suspiro nos indicou que Hagrid estava atrás dela.

\- Olá, Hagrid. Precisa de ajuda? - Perguntou Ron, colocando a cabeça entre os ramos.

\- Não, está tudo bem. Obrigado, Ron.

\- Se importaria de sair do caminho? - A voz fria e furiosa de Zabini chegou de trás de nós. - Está tentando ganhar algum dinheiro extra, Weasley? Suponho que quer ser guarda caça quando sair de Hogwarts. Essa cabana de Hagrid deve parecer um palácio, comparada com a casa da sua família.

\- Por que não volta para o seu covil, serpente asquerosa? - Disse, empurrando o moreno sonserino com ar de fúria, sem saber sequer porque queria tanto brigar com ele.

Blaise Zabini olhou surpreso para o loiro que tinha em frente e ia responder justo quando Snape aparecia no alto das escadas.

\- Vocês dois!

\- Ele foi provocado, professor Snape. - Hagrid disse, sua grande cabeça aparecendo por cima da árvore. - Zabini estava insultando a família de Ron.

\- Seja o que for, mas brigar é contra as regras de Hogwarts, Hagrid. - Snape disse com voa amável, mas eu podia adivinhar a fúria dele. - Cinco pontos menos para a Grifinória, Malfoy e agradeça que não sejam mais. E agora, todos andando.

Zabini, Crabbe e Goyle passaram por eles sorrindo com presunção.

\- Vou pegá-lo. - Ron disse, mostrando os dentes para as costas de Zabini. - Um dia desses o pegarei.

\- Detesto os dois. - Harry adicionou. - Zabini e Snape.

\- Você é um estúpido, Potter! - Soltei, irritado, e dei meia volta, afastando-me dali com passos largos.

X~x~X

Harry fez um gesto, e Dean Thomas e Seamus Finnigan seguiram o loiro de longe.

\- Vamos, se anime, já é quase natal. - Hagrid disse. - Vou dizer o que faremos, venham comigo ao Grande Sação, está lindo.

Então, os três seguiram Hagrid e seu pinheiro até o Grande Salão, onde a professora McGonagall e o professor Flitwick estavam ocupados na decoração.

O salão estava espetacular. Guirlandas de visco e azevinho estavam pendurados nas paredes, e não menos que doze árvores de natal estavam distribuídas pelo lugar, algumas brilhando com pequenos pendentes, outras com centenas de velas.

\- Quantos dias faltam para as férias? - Hagrid perguntou.

\- Só um. - Hermione respondeu. - E isso me lembra... Harry, Ron, ainda temos meia hora para o almoço, deveríamos ir a biblioteca.

\- Sim, claro, você tem razão. - Ron disse, se obrigando a tirar os olhos do professor Flitwick, que fazia bolhas douradas com sua varinha para colocá-las nos ramos da árvore nova.

\- Na biblioteca? - Hadrid perguntou, acompanhando-os até a porta. - Logo antes dos feriados? Um pouco triste, não acham?

\- Oh, não é uma tarefa. - Harry explicou alegremente. - Desde que você mencionou Nicolau Flamel, estamos tentando averiguar quem ele é.

\- O quê? - Hagrid parecia impressionado. - Escutem, eu já disse... não se metam. Não tem nada a ver com vocês o que esse cachorro vigia.

\- Nós queremos saber quem é Nicolau Flamel, isso é tudo. - Hermione disse.

\- A menos que queira nos poupar o trabalho. - Harry acrescentou. - Já procuramo em milhares de livros e não encontramos nada. Se nos der uma pista, eu sei que li o nome dele em algum lugar.

\- Não vou dizer nada. - Hagrid disse, com firmeza.

\- Então, temos que descobrir nós mesmos. - Ron disse.

Deixaram Hagrid mau humorado e foram para a biblioteca.

X~x~X

Me encaminhei para os quartos de Severus, já não tinha mais aulas essa tarde, e queria descansar um pouco. Antes passei em um banheiro para ver se estava vestido corretamente, e suspirei quando tirei o lenço do bolso. Não podia fazer o maldito feitiço para restaurar a roupa para o tamanho normal, não sabia se minha magia estava falhando ou se tudo estava envolvido com aquele gira tempo estranho que o grifinório moreno tinha colocado no meu pescoço meses atrás.

Quando Severus me deixou entrar, me olhou irritado, tinha um pano úmido na cabeça, e estava recostado no pequeno sofá. Deixei a mochilha numa cadeira e caminhei até me sentar no tapete junto a ele.

\- Sinto muito. - Murmurei, sem muita convicção.

\- Não sei o que acontece com você, Draco. - Reclamou, enquanto com um floreio de varinha invocaba uma bandeja com bolinhos e chá, e a colocava na mesinha. Peguei uma xícara de chá e bebi um gole. - O que é isso de trocar socos como os trouxas?

\- Ele começou, está me chamando de mocinha. - Murmurei de mau humor.

\- E isso por quê?

\- Insinuou que Lucius me compraria um vestido rosa. - O vi arquear una sobrancelha e tomar um gole de chá.

\- E isso por quê? - Voltou a perguntar, implacável. - Eram bons amigos até onde me recordo.

\- Sua mãe andava atrás de Lucius, e o pai tem negócios com o padastro dele, só era um futuro bom contato. - Repliquei. - Me divertia com ele, inclusive, até que tudo deixou de ter graça.

\- E quando deixou de ter graça?

\- Não sei. - Encolhi os ombros. - Suponho que quando caí na casa dos leões. - Repliquei, tentando desviar do tema.

\- E pode-se saber por que na Sonerina te chamam de mocinha?

\- Porque Blaise me provoca, e algumas vezes Potter me defendeu. - Não vi surpresa em seu rosto, então soube que ele já sabia, me alegrei em silência de não ter mentido.

\- Está assim tão amigo de Potter? - Me perguntou, em um tom que não soube interpretar. Encolhi os ombros e agarrei um dos bolinhos fingindo estar prestando atenção nele.

\- Nunca nos falamos, não somos amigos.- Disse, incômodo. O vi suspirar quase imperceptivelmente.

\- E suas escapas noturnas?

Senti como fiquei tenso imediatamente, como diabos ele sabia das nossas escapadas noturnas?

\- Só foram algumas vezes e não fomos sozinhos, era mais um assunto da grifinória, a honra e essas besteiras. Como soube disso?

\- Dumbledore, o velhote sempre sabe tudo. Mas, acho que a última vez foi para visitar certa sala...

\- Ah, mas me incluíram porque os descobri falando sobre isso, não significa que sejamos amigos, Severus. - Me agitei. - Vão nos castigar? Se fizerem isso vão pensar que fui eu que...

\- Calma, Dragão, enquanto não os surpreendam em flagrante não poem fazer nada, e Minerva está se fazendo de surda e não os vigiou como eu esperaria.

\- Ela me odeia. - Disse, com certo pesar em minha voz, que tentei dissimular arrastando as palavras. - Desde que entrei na Grifinória.

\- Ela não te odeia. E é por isso que estamos falando sobre o tema. Quando o Chapéu Seletor te colocou na Grifinória, alarmes dispararam na cabeça do velho, pensou que Lucius tinha te mandado com algum plano especial para a escola.

\- Lucius? Alguma coisa como matar a Potter? O precioso Menino-que-viveu? - Disse, furioso.

\- Não se exalte, não acho que tenha pensando que ia precisamente matá-lo, mas sim espioná-lo e descobrir pontos fracos, vá-se saber. No banquete de boas-vindas, insistiu tanto que voltou Minerva contra você, mas ela mudou de opinião e até teve suas pequenas brigas com o velho.

\- Sério? - O olhei, assombrado.

\- Assim é, tanto que deixou de te vigiar e disse que você é um digno representante de sua casa e fez vista grossa com as duas escapadas que Dumbledore contou. Me atreveria a dizer que até começou a gostar de você.

\- Não posso acreditar.

\- Mas é verdade, e agora, te direi porque estou falando disso. - O olhei quando se levantou do sofá e deixou cair no tapete em frente a mim. - Acho, Dragão, que o melhor para todos é que não fique amigo de Potter.

Senti como meu coração batia furiosamente no meu peito, mas consegui dominar qualquer gesto que delatasse minha agitação.

\- Não quero ser seu amigo. - Menti, descaradamente. - Mas, não entendo porque seria ruim que fosse. Por acaso, você também acredita que não sou digno dele? Que é superior a mim?

Severus me olhou atônito por um momento e logo, franziu o cenho.

\- Não diga estupidezes, Draco Malfoy. - Me disse, com a voz rouca de raiva. - Se Potter tivesse a sorte de que você fosse seu amigo seria um homem afortunado e deveria estar agradecido por isso o resto da vida. O assunto não é tão simples, se Potter e você ficassem muito íntimos colocariam traria muita atenção para você.

Acho que entendi de imediato o ponto de Severus, então abaixei a cabeça e suspirei com desalento. Jamais deixariam que meu pai ou eu esquecessémos que ele foi um comensal, agora entendia melhor porque Lucius voltou imediatamente com o Lorde quando ele regressou. Severus não podia saber o que se passava pela minha cabeça, assim que continuou falando:

\- Falamos disso o outro dia, se lembra? As pessoas não esquecem que Lucius foi um comensal e amais te escondemos que sabemos que um dia ele vai voltar. Seu nome sempre vai ser associado a isso, e muitos questionarão sua amizade, pensariam que se aproxima com segundas intenções. E, por outro lado, o Lorde e os demais esperariam te usar para chegar a Potter, e de verdade, não quero te ver metido nesse mundo, Draco. Não sabe as atrocidades que o Lorde pode fazer. - Segurou meu queixo e me fez olhá-lo. - Seu pai e eu estamos presos, e não queremos que você passe por coisas que te destruiriam.

Estretei os olhos por um momento, e me perguntei se Severus falava do mesmo que eu temia. Por acaso Severus tinha passado pelo mesmo que eu? Porque vi muito medo e dor no seu olhar.

\- Que coisas, Sev? - Perguntou, com temor dissimulado de inocência.

\- Você é muito pequeno para saber agora, Dragão. São coisas que não entenderia.

Me custou tragar o nó que se fez na minha garganta e a tremenda vontade de chorar que me tinham feito respirar agitadamente, então me abracei a ele com força, escondendo o rosto em seu peito.

\- Te amo, Sev.

\- Eu sei, pequeno. E quero que saiba que Lucius e eu estamos procurando uma forma de te manter a margem de tudo. Sei que isso é difícil de entender, mas Lucius já não acredita em todas as estupidezes dos comensais que ele tanto fala na frente dos outros sangue puro, mas não tem saída, porque os do lado da luz tão pouco o ajudariam.

Tive que me conter muito e ainda precisei de todo meu treinamento de comensal para não começar a chorar, era uma mistura estranha de medo e de pena por Severus e por mim, e de alegria por saber que Lucius tinha tentado me proteger sempre. Talvez nem sequer tivesse sabido do dia que iam me levar com o Lorde pela primeira vez.

\- Seu pai pode parecer duro, Draco, mas te ama muito e não sei o que aconteceu, mas o noto diferente, até está vivo depois que contei que você jogaria pelos leões. - Tentou brincar, enquanto acariciava meu cabelo.

\- Severus, o que tenho que fazer? - Perguntei, sem me afastar de seu peito.

\- Ai, Dragão, isso é tão difícil, lamento que tenha que carregar um peso desses tão novo, mas a verdade é que eu prefiro que mantenha distância de Potter e seus amigos. - Logo bufou sonoramente. - Não posso fazer isso. - Disse, me afastando dele para me olhar nos olhos. - O velho quer que você se afaste de Potter para mantê-lo seguro, mas se isso for muito, só mande tudo a merda, você so tem onze anos e merece se divertir, não quero que se converta em mim, certo? Já terá tempo de sobra quando seja mais velho para fingir uma briga e se desligar dele fingindo que amadureceram. Paroveita, Dragão, não quero que você cresça com o coração cheio de rancor e tome más decisões no futuro.

\- Potter, nunca demonstrou ter interesse em ser meu amigo, Severus - Disse, quase com desalento. - E se nos envolvemos em alguma travessura é só porque as circustâncias facilitaram, mas às vezes me divirto com eles.

\- Então, siga fazendo isso. - Severus declarou. - Quero que você seja feliz aconteça o que acontecer.

Houve um longo momento de silêncio cômodo em que não fizeram falta mais palavras entre nós. Eu sabia que poderia contar com Severus fizesse o que fizesse, e me aliviava não ter que estar mentindo. Ao menos por um tempo viveria as coisas como acontecessem, depois teria tempo para solucionar tudo, quando o Lorde chegasse, por enquanto tinha três anos adiante para ser uma criança, ao menos na escola.

\- Sev, tenho um segredo para compartilhar com você. - Disse, tirando o lenço com a roupa encolhida nele. O vi levantar una sobrancelha e me olhar, intrigado.

\- O que é isso.

\- Então... umas compras que fiz no Beco Diagonal, é roupa trouxa. - Sorri com inocência e com um olhar divertido, ele deixou de franzir o cenho.

\- Merlin bendito, se Lucius fica sabendo disso. - Mas seus olhos brilhantes delatavam diversão. - Onde trancou meu afilhado, impostor? - Fingiu um tom de pânico, levando as mãos ao peito, e logo lançou o feitiço para voltar as roupas ao tamanho real. - Você comprou a loja toda?

O loiro riu.

X~x~X

Quando as férias começaram, vi como Weasley e Potter disfrutavam de seu tempo livre, uma ou outra vez me incluíam em uma conversa trivial, mas a maior parte do tempo, passava deitado no tapete, lendo os livros que mais tinha gostado da biblioteca.

Tenho que reconhecer que me sentia sozinho, sentia falta dos sonserinos em alguns momentos, ainda que agora os visse de maneira diferente, mas ao menos eles nunca me excluíram.

O que mais me divertia em segredo, mas que fingia muito bem não prestar atenção, era quando ficavam comendo tudo o que podiam espetar com o garfo, torradas, pães, donuts, marshmallows, e planejavam maneiras de fazer com que Zabini fosse expulso, muito divertidas, mas impossíveis de levar a cabo. Sempre me serviam da comida deles, mas poucas vezes me incluíam nesses planos.

Acho que o que colocava mais distância era Potter, ainda que não se comportasse de maneira fria ou desdenhosa. Simplesmente não me via, e ainda que isso doesse, devo reconhecer que o tempo de solidão me serviu para ser o melhor aluno da escola, inclusive superando a Granger, coisa que não parecia fazer-lhe muita graça, mas me deixava muito feliz, porque meu pai nunca enviou uma carta me ameçando com as penas do inferno, mas sim o contrário, dizendo como estava orgulhoso por minhas notas... ainda que não mencionasse nada do resto e isso me deixava nervoso.

Weasley também começou a ensinar a Potter como jogar xadrez mágico. Era igual aos dos trouxas, salvo que as peças estavam vivas, o que fazia com que fosse como dirigir um exército em uma batalha. O jogo de Weasley era muito antigo, e estava gasto. Como tudo o que ele tinha, já tinha sido de alguém de sua família, nesse caso, tinha sido de seu avô. No entanto, as peças de xadrez velhas não eram uma desvantagem, Ron as conhecia tão bem que nunca tinha problemas em fazê-las obedecer exatamente do jeito que queria.

Potter jogou com o xadrez com Seamus Finnegan tinha lhe emprestado, e as peças não confiavam nele. Ele ainda não era um bom jogador, e as peças davam conselhos diferentes e o confundiam, dizendo, por exemplo: "Não me mande. Não está vendo o cavalo? Mova a ele, podemos permitir essa perda".

Algumas vezes Weasley me convidou a jogar com ele, mas deixou de fazer quando viu que não podia me vencer, mas não me importou muito, o ruivo era excelente jogador e era o campeão dos leões, e simplesmente não lutei por ficar com o título, quanto menos chamasse a atenção, melhor.

X~x~X

Na véspera de Natal, me custou muito dormir, tinha muita vontade de estar em casa, se não fosse porque tinha medo de que meu pai me castigasse por estar na casa errada, e mais ainda fazendo-os ganhar pontos. Disse a mim mesmo que não deveria pensar nisso, mas descansar, amanhã passaria a tarde com Severus e ele nunca tinha gostado de me ver com olheiras.

Apenas senti que os leões dormiam, levitei do meu baú dois pacotes e os coloquei aos pés da cama de Weasley e Potter, não é que fossem grande coisa, sequer coloquei cartão, esperava que o de Granger chegasse também.

Me dei mais algumas voltas na cama, pensando que era um idiota, para os leões não significava nada, mas também me deu por pensar que sem Potter ou Granger não estaria ali, ao final, vencido pelo sono, dormi.

X~x~X

No dia seguinte, acordei com os gritos de Potter tentando acordar Weasley, parecendo surpreso por ter presentes.

\- Feliz Natal! - O saudou, mei adormecido Wrasley, enquanto Potter saltava da cama e colocava o roupão.

\- Para você também. - Harry respondeu. - Olhe isso! Me mandaram presentes.

\- O que você esperava, nabos? - Weasley disse, virando-se para seus próprios pacotes, que eram mais numerosos que os de Potter. - Bom dia, Malfoy, feliz natal. - Disse, ao notar que eu tinha aberto as cortinas.

\- Bom dia, Weasley, Potter, feliz natal. - Disse, enquanto me levantava e via o monte de pacotes que estava aos pés da minha cama e me senti envergonhado ao notar que eram muitos em comparação aos dos leões.

\- Bom dia, Fúria loira. - Potter soltou, rindo e me indicando um pacote desastroso com um grande cartão que levava meu apelido escrito. - Feliz natal, e tenha cuidado com isso, com certeza é do Hagrid. - Soltou, virando-se outra vez para Weasley.

O bufido baixinho de Potter me chamou a atenção e o vi mover entre os dedos uma espécie de moeda.

\- Que atencioso. - Comentou Potter, e pela forma sarcástica que disse, supus que era algo enviado pelos trouxas, e que não devia ter grande valor, sequer sentimental.

Weasley ao contrário, parecia fascinado com aquela coisa.

\- Que estranho! - Disse. - Que formato! Isso é dinheiro?

\- Pode ficar com ela. - Potter disse, rindo ante o prazer de Weasley e me confirmando que aquilo não era mais do que uma buginganga. - Hagrid, meus tios, quem me mandou esse? - Levantei a cabeça rápido, mas não era o meu.

\- Acho que sei de quem é esse. - Ron disse, corado e apontando para o pacote disforme. - Minha mãe. Eu disse que você achava que ninguém ia te dar nada e... Oh, não. - Grunhiu. - Ela te fez um suéter Weasley... e acho que para você também, Malfoy.

Arregalei os olhos como pratos e me deslizei até os pés da cama, assombrado e pegando o pacote igual ao de Potter. O abri e me encontrei com um suéter azul cor do céu, com um dragão no peito. Pisquei emocionado, para meu pesar, não é que fosse o mais elegante do mundo, mas ela o tinha feito. Olhei para Potter, que abria o dele, enquanto Weasley dizia:

\- Ai está o motivo de ter me perguntado a cor dos seus olhos, Malfoy. - Murmurou o ruivo, envergonhado.

\- Eu gostei. - Disse, para logo em seguida vesti-lo em cima do pijama, vendo como Weasley corava ainda mais.

Potter abriu o pacote dele quando tirou os olhos do meu suéter, e encontrou um tecido a mão, grosso e de cor verde esmeralda, e com uma grande caixa de bolo de chocolate caseiro.

\- Todo ano no faz un suéter. - Ron disse, abrindo seu pacote. - O meu sempre é vermelho escuro. - Disse, com pesar.

\- É muito amável da parte da sua mãe. - Harry disse, experimentando o bolo, que era delicioso, me deixou um pedaço sobre minha mesinha de noite e o agradeci com um gesto.

O presente seguinte de Potter também era guloseimas, uma grande caixa de rãs de chocolate, da parte de Hermione, que me deu um livro sobre o uso de sangue de dragão, esperava que o presente dela também agradasse.

\- Olhe, aqui tem um sem cartão. - O moreno disse, abrindo rapidamente o pacote e olhando o jeans e a camiseta com assombro. - Quem terá enviado? Você tem um igual, Ron.

O ruivo abriu apressamente também, e deixou sair uma exclamação de júbilo.

\- Diabos, faz muito tempo que eu não tinha nada novo. - O ruivo disse, contemplando as duas peças, enquanto eu fingia mexer entre os meus presentes, tentando não corar, e foi quando achei uma caixinha pequena com um laço cinza formando uma rosa. A peguei entre minhas mãos e a abri com cuidado, pois não tinha cartão, era um anel de outro com a figura de uma fênix com as asas estendidas.

A princípio me deixou desconcertado, até que vi no fundo da caixinha duas letras entrelaçadas: HP. Ohei para o moreno que nesse momento abria o último de seus presentes, a mensagem era clara, só me perguntava onde ele estava agora. Levantei-me e fui até a janela e comtemplei os jardins tentando encontrar sua figura, mesmo sabendo que não o encontraria.

Comtemplei de novo o anel, se a minha interpretação estava correta, significava que eu estava renascendo das minhas cinzas, só era uma recordação para que continuasse fazendo isso. O coloquei em seguida no dedo, em contraste com o anel da minha família não parecia nada valioso, mas para mim significava muito, senti como as lágrimas escorriam pelas minhas bochechas, então peguei a caixa de chocolates, a coloquei no bolso e sai do quarto sem olhar para os dois leões.

Encaminhei-me até o coruja, correndo o mais rápido que podia, olhando por todos os lados, se só pudesse vê-lo uma vez e me colocar entre seus braços, sentiria que tudo estava bem, sequer me importaria que ele já tivesse vinte e três anos e eu só onze, mas, logicamente, não o vi. Jogar com o tempo era muito perigoso, sequer sei como tinham feito para que eu voltasse e não encontrasse a mim mesmo aqui, por isso estava seguro que Potter já tinha voltado a sua época.

Me deslizei até a janela do corujal respirando fundo para recuperar o fôlego, senti umas bicadas carinhosas na minha mão e vi a coruja de Potter, que me olhava como se perguntasse algo.

\- Não tenho nada para te dar agora. - Ela voltou a me bicar e extendeu as asas. - Eu gostaria de vê-lo só mais uma vez, só uma, com esse sorriso que me deu na enfermaria de Azkaban. - Logo sorri. - Ainda pensa em mim.

X~x~X

Não voltei a ver os leões até a hora do almoço, me surpreendeu gratamente vê-los vestidos com a roupa que tinha dado e os sueteres Weasley, eu também usava o meu. Percy e os gêmeos me dera uma olhada e murmuraram entre eles, mas só Fred Weasley fez um comentário:

\- São quentinhos, verdade?

\- Com certeza, espero que nos os incomode que tenha mandado uma caixa de chocolate para sua mãe para agradecer. - Os ruivos se olharam uns aos outros assombrados durante um segundo, mas logo sorriram, Ron Weasley se virou para mim.

\- Sinto muito, é culpa minha, quando escrevi para casa comentei o que Zabini tinha dito. Não pensei que ela levaria a sério, não tem que usá-lo, não é como os elegantes que você usa.

\- Eu gosto. - Disse, e por sorte a comida apareceu na mesa e se esqueceram do tema.

Uma centena de perus assados, montanhas de batatas cozidas e assadas, ervilhas com manteiga, recipientes de prata com um molho delicioso e molho de amoras. Muitos ovos surpresas estavam distribuídos por todas as mesas. Esses ovos fantásticos não tinham nada a ver com os artigos que os trouxas compravam, nem com os brinquedos de plásticos e gorrinhos de papel. Potter jogou um no chão e não só estourrou com um "pum", mas também explodiu como uma bombinha e os envolveu numa nuvem azul, enquanto do interior saíam um quepe de almirante e vários ratos brancos vivos. Na mesa alta, Dumbledore tinha substituído seu chapéu de mago por um boné floreado e ria de uma piada do professor Flitwick.

Depois dos perus vieram os pudins de natal flamejantes. Percy Weasley quase quebrou um dente ao morder um sickle de prata que estava no pedaço que pegou. Potter observava Hagrid, que cada vez ficava mais vermelho e bebia mais vinho, até que finalmente beijou a professora McGonagall na bochecha, e para surpresa de todos, ela corou e riu, com o chapéu meio torto.

Quando finalmente nos levantamos da mesa, Potter estava cheio de coisas das surpresas de natal, que incluíam balões luminosos que não explodiam, um jogo de Faça Crescer Suas Próprias Verrugas e peças novas de xadrez. Draco sorriu discretamente e também levou suas coisas, seguindo para a sala comum.

Potter e os Weasley me convidaram e passamos uma noite divertida, com batalha de bolas de neve no parque. Mais tarde, úmidos, com frio e ofegantes, voltamos para a sala comum da Grifinória para nos sentar ao lado do fogo, e aproveitei para abrir meus outros presentes.

Ali, Potter estreiou seu novo xadrez e perdeu espetacularmente para Ron Weasley. Mas, suspeito que não teria perdido daquela maneira, se Percy não tivesse tentado ajudá-lo tanto. Depois de um chá com sanduíches de peru, pudim e bolo de natal, todos nos sentimos tão cheios e sonolentos que não pudemos fazer nada além de ir dormir, mas, permanecemos sentados olhando como Percy Weasley perseguia Fres y George por toda a torre porque eles tinham roubado seu distintivo de prefeito.

Ainda que eu sentisse muita saudades dos meus pais, disse a mim mesmo que tinha passado um dia mais do que feliz, dadas as circunstâncias. Brinquei com o anel por alguns minutos até que Potter e Weasley desviaram o olhar para mim.

\- Esse anel é novo? - Perguntou o caçula dos ruivos e eu assenti. - Foram seus pais que te deram? Não parece tão valioso quanto o outro que usa.

\- Pode ser. - Disse, sem olhá-los. - Mas, o valor das coisas vai além do preço que podem custar. - Me levantei sem olhar para Potter e fui para nosso quarto para um banho rápido antes, e antes de me dar conta, dormi, sonhando com uma fêniz voando para duas esmeraldas que me olhavam de longe.

\- Você podia ter me acordado. - Weasley disse, mal humorado, então os olhei de soslaio e comecei a prestar atenção sobre o que falavam.

\- Você pode vir hoje a noite. Eu vou voltar, quero te mostrar esse espelho.

Do que estavam falando? Esqueci-me de toda a prudência e me inclinei um pouco para eles, vi que Potter tinha se dado conta, mas seguiu falando.

\- Eu gostaria de ver seu pai e sua mãe. - Disse o ruivo, com interesse.

\- Eu eu quero ver toda a sua família, todos os Weasley. Vai poder me mostrar todos os outros irmãos e o resto da família.

\- Vai poder vê-los o quanto quiser. - Weasley disse. - Venha a minha casa no verão, de todos os modos, talvez só mostre gente morta. Mas, que pena que não encontrou o Flamel. Não quer bacon ou outra coisa? Por que não está comendo nada?

\- Não estou com fome. - Potter murmurou e me inclinei ainda mais até eles e perguntei num sussurro:

\- De que espelho estão falando?

\- Meta-se com seus assuntos. - O ruivo me disse, sobresaltado, mas Potter interveio antes que eu respondesse;

\- Não posso te explicar agora, mas se vier essa noite, te mostrarei.

\- Merlin, vou me meter em encrenca, não é?

Potter deu de ombros e ao final tomou um pouco de comida, ocupando a boca, não sei se me pareceu ou não, mas acho que o vi esboçar um sorriso.

X~x~X

Potter nos levou por um sem fim de corredores aquela noite, nos levava debaixo de uma capa de invisibilidade, que segundo me disse, tinha herdado de seu pai. Eu já tinha visto essa capa, mas não sabia que Potter a tinha tido desde o primeiro ano. Mas, o medo me invadia, se Severus nos pegasse fora da cama a essas horas seria o fim das tardes em seu escritório, e isso eu não queria nem pensar. De repente, escutei o ruivo exclamar:

\- Estou congelado. - Queixou-se Weasley. - Vamos esquecer isso e voltar.

\- Não! - Sussurrou Potter de volta. - Sei que está por aqui.

\- Vamos ser castigados até nossa formatura. - Murmurei.

\- Já quase chegamos, parem de reclamar. - Potter soltou, de mau humor.

X~x~X

Potter finalmente abriu uma porta. O menino deixou cair a capa de seus ombros e correu para o espelho.

\- Estão vendo? - Murmurou Potter.

\- Não posso ver nada.

\- Olhe! Olhem todos eles, são muitos.

\- Só posso ver você.

\- Mas, olhe bem, vamos, aqui, fique onde estou.

Eu tinha ficado quase na porta, não sei o motivo, mas tinha um mau pressentimento, então caminhei até uma mesa e me sentei, dobrando a capa no meu colo, escutando atentamento os dois leões.

\- Olhe para mim! - Weasley disse, e me perguntei o que estaria vendo, Potter tinha me explicado que via seus pais com ele, o que Weasley veria?

\- Pode ver toda a sua família? - Potter perguntou.

\- Não, só estou eu, mas diferente, mais velho... e sou prefeito!

\- Tenho o distintivo como Bill e estou levantando a Taça das Copa de quadribol e a das Casas! E também sou capitão do time!

Weasley tirou os olhos daquela imagem que via nesse espelho estranho e se virou para Potter.

\- Acha que esse espelho mostra o futuro?

\- Como poderia ser? Se toda a minha família está morta. - Deixe-me olhar de novo.

\- Você já olhou a noite toda, deixe-me um pouco mais.

\- Mas se você está segurando a Taça de Quadribol, o que tem de interessante? Quero ver meus pais.

\- Não me empurre.

Eu me divertia vendo como se empurravam um ao outro, ainda que Potter parecesse mais divertido que chateado, até que se voltou para mim e o ruivo também cravou o olhar em mim ao escutar o moreno:

\- Vem, Malfoy, olhe no espelho e nos diga o que está vendo.

Assenti em silêncio e me aproximei do espelho, na parte de cima figuravam umas letras formando uma frase "Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onots". Draco ficou olhando essa frase até entendeu o sentindo: "não mostro seu rosto, mas o desejo de seu coração", por fim, Draco se atreveu a olhar o espelho.

Draco se contemplou a si mesmo abraçado por Harry Potter, tal como o viu pela última vez na cela de Azkaban, e a seus pais de pé, um de cada lado deles, enquanto Lucius tinha uma mão em seu ombro e Narcissa sorria charmosamente de braços dados com o moreno.

Imediatamente Draco deu alguns passos para trás, impactado, e se desiquilibrou. Harry o ajudou a se segurar, enquanto perguntava baixinho:

\- O que você viu, Malfoy?

Um súbito ruído no corredor salvou a Draco de dar explicações, se desvencilhou do agarre do moreno e empurrou a capa em seu peito de maneira um pouco rude.

\- Rápido! - Potter disse, e os três meninos se meteram debaixo da capa justo quando os olhos luminosos da Senhora Norris apareceram na porta. Acreditei que era nosso fim, estaria castigado para sempre. Depois do que pareceu um eternidade, a gata deu meia volta e foi embora.

\- Será que foi embora? - Perguntei o mais baixo que pude.

\- Não estamos seguros, pode ter ido buscar Filch, certamente nos ouviu. Vamos.

Quando chegamos a sala comum, evitei as perguntas dos dois leões e me meti rapidamene na minha cama. Corri as cortinas e afoguei meu choro no travesseiro, o que tinha visto no espelho tinha me deixado muito triste. Não achava que estava nem perto de conseguir aquilo alguma vez, muito menos salvar os meu pais e estar com eles e Potter.


End file.
